


Love is Madness ll Joker x OC

by Black_0311



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), The Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Chaos, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Love, Madness, Masochism, Murder, Sadism, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_0311/pseuds/Black_0311
Summary: Lustig wie sich das Leben mit nur einem schlechten Tag ändern kann.Tara hat den schlimmsten Tag ihres Lebens bereits erlebt, welcher sie schon an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb.Was passiert also, wenn eine bestimmte Person vorbeikommt und es schafft sie von der Kante ihres gesunden Verstandes zu stoßen?Denn ihr wisst ja - mit der Schwerkraft verhält es sich wie mit dem Wahnsinn. Manchmal reicht schon ein kleiner Schubser.





	1. Veränderungen

 

_Gebrochen. Kaputt. Verloren. Einsam._

Meine Welt schien still zu stehen. Ich hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr. Ich stand nur da - meine Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Vor zwei Wochen, hätte ich noch überhaupt nicht daran gedacht und nun stand ich hier. Die weiteren Personen in dem Raum komplett ausgeblendet. Oft dachte ich, dass er sich bewegen würde, doch das schien nur meine Fantasie zu sein, die versuchte mir sogar in dieser Situation Streiche zu spielen.

Mit jeder einzelnen Sekunde versuchte ich alles von ihm aufzunehmen. Und doch, tat es von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer mehr weh ihn anzusehen. Ich hatte noch so viel vor mit ihm - so viel was ich ihm _sagen_ wollte - und nun wurde mir diese Chance verwehrt. Seit diesem Tag, weiß ich, wie es sich anfüllte ein gebrochenes Herz zu haben. Denn mein Herz war gebrochen - mir wurde ein Stück entrissen und keiner würde es je wieder füllen können.

Tränen liefen meine Wangen, bei den schönen Erinnerungen mit ihm, hinunter und ich spürte wie mich jemand in den Arm nahm. Trotz das meine Augen immer noch auf ihm lagen, wusste ich wer mich umarmt hatte. Er hatte so eine ruhige Aura um sich, dass es mich selber ein wenig entspannte. Gegenüber sah ich meine Mutter, die, als sie mich sah, mir leicht zulächelte. Doch ich wusste, dass ihr alles andere als zum Lächeln zu mute war.

Unweigerlich, dachte ich an die letzten Wochen mit ihm - ich hatte lange nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht und nun weiß ich wie glücklich ich mich schätzen konnte, noch so viele tolle Erinnerungen in so kurzer Zeit mit ihm gesammelt zu haben.

Ich schaute hoch in das Gesicht desjenigen, der mich noch immer hielt. Mein Patenonkel schaute mich mitleidig an. Ich wusste, dass es ihm genauso weh tat hier zu sein, wie mir und ich war ihm sehr dankbar, dass er in den letzten Wochen - die für mich und meine Mutter sehr schwer waren - für uns da war.

Ich hörte die Tür aufgehen und sah einen Arzt reinkommen. Nach einem bestätigendem Nicken in unsere Richtung, ging er auf meine Mutter zu und redete mit ihr. Ich hörte nicht zu, blieb einfach nur da stehen, so wie die ganze Zeit über, seit wir ins Gotham General gegangen sind.

Nicht lange danach ging die Tür wieder zu und der Arzt war verschwunden. Meine Mutter ging langsam zum Bett und küsste ihn einmal bevor sie in Tränen ausbrach. Mein Patenonkel versuchte sie zu trösten und ging ebenfalls zur Tür. Langsam ging ich näher an das Bett und berührte sanft seinen, nun kalten, Arm. Unkontrollierte Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg aus meinen Augen auf meine Wangen. In meinen Gedanken verabschiedete ich mich von ihm und ging zu meinem Patenonkel und meiner Mutter, als ich auf dem Gang war, wagte ich noch einen letzten Blick ins Zimmer - es war das letzte Mal, dass ich _meinen_ _Vater_ gesehen habe.  


 

Drei Monate später hatte sich unsere Lage wieder relativ gelegt. Wir haben uns neu eingelebt, könnte man sagen. Natürlich war nichts wie es vorher war. Ohne meinen Vater war alles sehr schwer. Er war so vieles für mich: ein _Idol_ , ein _Vorbild_ , mein _Lieblingselternteil_ sogar, wenn man so weit gehen konnte. Er hat mich einfach immer am Besten verstanden und mit ihm konnte ich über alles lachen. Doch das Schicksal, oder wer auch immer für den Tod verantwortlich war, wollte nicht, dass er bei uns blieb. Und das obwohl ich ihn noch gebraucht hätte. Ein paar Wochen bevor er gestorben ist, wurde ich 18 Jahre alt. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er extra noch so lange durchgehalten hatte, bis ich volljährig war, sodass er mich meine ersten 18 Jahre wenigstens noch begleitet hatte. Das Leben war unfair und grausam und es schreckte vor nichts zurück - das hatte ich jetzt gelernt. Wenigstens gab es noch ein paar Menschen, die uns beiden, meiner Mutter und mir, geholfen hatten. Mein Patenonkel und meine beste Freundin unter anderem. Mein Patenonkel war schon _immer_ wie ein zweiter Vater für mich, er hat sich immer nur für unser Wohl eingesetzt und uns auch finanziell in den letzten Monaten sehr weitergeholfen. Er war ein sehr guter Freund meiner Eltern, weshalb sie ihn zu meinem Paten gemacht hatten. Und meine beste Freundin hat mir geholfen, mich nicht allzu einsam zu fühlen.

Ich war schon kurz nach seinem Tod wieder zur Schule gegangen um nicht so viel Lernstoff zu verpassen. Natürlich hätte ich auf die ganzen mitleidigenden Blicke und die Beileidswünsche gut verzichten können. Ich fragte mich allerdings, ob den Leuten nicht mal in den Sinn gekommen war, dass ich nicht kontinuierlich an den Tod meines Vaters erinnert werden möchte. Doch so weit konnten die Meisten nicht denken und ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Ich war aber auch gut darin meine Trauer zu verstecken, wofür ich mehr als nur dankbar war. Ich war noch nie eine Person gewesen, die ihre Gefühle gerne öffentlich zeigte. Was diese Situation hier noch schwieriger für mich gestaltete.

Die ersten zwei Monate konnte ich alles eigentlich ganz gut händeln. Die Schule hat mich von meinen Gedanken an ihn befreien können und auch meine beste Freundin hat dazu beitragen können. Es fing erst wieder im letzten Monat an, dass ich abends in meinem Bett lag und nur an ihn denken konnte. Daran was wir alles zusammen erlebt hatten und vor allem was wir nun nicht mehr erleben konnten. Er wird nicht mehr sehen wie ich älter werde, wird meinen zukünftigen Freund nicht kennenlernen können, mich _niemals_ zum Altar führen können, sollte ich einmal heiraten... Diese Gedanken ließen mich nicht mehr los und ich fing an mich in den Schlaf zu heulen. Was wiederum sehr an meine Psyche zerrte und mich auch körperlich fertig machte.

Doch ich wollte keine Hilfe.

Ich war mir sicher, dass die Trauer irgendwann verschwand und nur als kleiner Teil in meinem Herzen zurückblieb. Deshalb entschloss ich mich dazu keinem etwas von meinen Ausbrüchen abends zu erzählen. Eben so wollte ich nicht, dass die anderen sich unnötig sorgen um mich machten. Ich konnte das alles auch alleine durchstehen, sagte ich mir andauernd. Ob das die richtige Entscheidung war wusste ich nicht, aber es erschien mir die beste zu dieser Zeit.

Gedankenverloren bog ich nun in unsere Straße ein und ging an den unterschiedlichsten Leuten vorbei. Die Meisten sahen normal aus - freuten sich über das tolle, warme Wetter, welches der März uns dieses Jahr bietete - doch unter ihnen waren auch viele _Diebe_ , oder sogar _Mörder_. Erst gestern wurde wieder eine Bank ausgeraubt. Viele Tote. Die Bank soll von den Leuten des Jokers ausgeraubt worden sein. _Der Joker_ \- einer der berüchtigsten und gefährlichsten Verbrecher hier in Gotham. Ich habe niemandem gesagt, dass ich ihn insgeheim ziemlich interessant fand. Ich wollte seine Taten nicht _rechtfertigen_ \- er war immerhin ein kaltblütiger Mörder - aber dennoch in einer gewissen Weise interessant.

"Oh gut, du bist Zuhause", begrüßte mich meine Mutter, als ich die Haustür hinter mir schloss.  
"Könntest du das bitte Jim bringen? Ich hab vergessen es ihm letztes Mal mitzugeben." Ohne eine Antwort von mir zu erwarten, drückte sie mir eine Tüte in die Hand.  
"Ich muss die Sachen noch wegbringen", sagte sie während sie zu einer Kiste ging und versuchte sie zu schließen, was sich als schwer herausstellte, da die Kiste bis oben hin mit Klamotten gefüllt war.

" _Muss_ ", sagte ich, als sie die Kiste letztendlich doch schließen konnte.

"Was sollen wir denn noch mit den Sachen machen?", fragte sie und gab mir einen traurigen Blick, "Ich bin selber nicht begeistert, aber es ist unnötig seine Sachen zu behalten." Sie seufzte.

"Ich meinte auch nur, dass ' _muss_ ' so ein starkes Wort ist", ich stellte meine Schultasche ab und öffnete die Tür. "Bis gleich."

"Sei vorsichtig."

" _Mum_ , ich wohne schon so lange in Gotham, ich kenn mich hier aus."

"Ich weiß, es ist in letzter Zeit nur so viel passiert."

"Ich werde vorsichtig sein", sagte ich und verschwand nach draußen um mich auf den Weg zu machen.

Meine Mutter hatte es natürlich auch nicht leicht. Das war mir klar. Sie hatte genauso jemanden verloren, der ihr überaus wichtig war, wie ich. Doch ich kam nicht dazu erfreut darüber zu sein, dass ich wenigstens noch sie hatte. Versteht es nicht falsch, ich liebte meine Mutter auf eine gewisse Art und Weise - sie war immerhin meine Mutter - jedoch gibt es so einige Missverständnisse zwischen uns.  
Von außen hin wirken wir wie eine - nun realtiv - glückliche Familie, aber das ist wie gesagt nur das was Außenstehende sehen. Wie schon gesagt war mein Vater immer derjenige gewesen mit dem ich über alles reden konnte und der mich immer verstanden hatte. Mit meiner Mutter hingegen hatte ich noch nie ein allzu gutes Verhältnis. Seit seinem Tod haben wir uns noch öfter gestritten als vorher schon und das für die unnötigsten Sachen. Nun, ich gehe so weit und sage, dass wir einfach keine _Verbindung_ zueinander hatten. Wir waren verwandt, aber mehr auch nicht. Ich hatte mich immer mehr zu der Seite meines Vaters hingezogen gefühlt und hatte wenig mit der meiner Mutter zu tun. Und vielleicht lag es daran, aber Fakt war, dass wir nicht gut miteinander auskamen. Ich fühlte mich einfach kaum verstanden von ihr. Und seither ist das Verhältnis zwischen meinem Paten und mir noch besser geworden. Er war derjenige mit dem ich über die Dinge redete, die ich sonst mit meinem Vater besprochen hätte. Und er hörte mir zu und war immer da, wenn ich ihn brauchte, solange es seine Arbeit zuließ.

Im GCPD angekommen erwartete mich die bekannte Unruhe. Leute die hin und her rannten, Telefone, die andauernd klingelten und ständiges Gerede. Sofort machte ich mich auf zu einem bekannten Gesicht, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß.

"Nein, Ronan, ich habe nach der Goldstein Akte gefragt!", Harvey Bullock knallte die Akte auf seinen Schreibtisch, während Ronan hastig davon eilte. Er seufzte schwer und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

"Hey, Harvey."

Harveys Kopf schoss aus seinen Händen und als er mich saß schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. "Tara! Wie geht's?"

"Ganz gut, danke. Du scheinst ziemlich im Stress zu sein."

"Darauf kannst du wetten", sagte er und rollte seine Augen, "Hier ist das komplette Chaos ausgebrochen seit gestern. Hast du davon gehört?"

"Der Banküberfall? Ja, hab ich. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass hier gerade die Hölle los ist", ich gab ein kurzes Lachen von mir. "Ähm, ist Jim in seinem Büro?"

"Jaa, er is' ziemlich kaputt. Es hilft ihm bestimmt wenn du ihn ein wenig von seiner Arbeit ablenken kannst."

"Ich werd's versuchen. Bis dann, Harvey."

"Bis dann, Kiddo."

Als ich vor Jims Tür stand, klopfte ich leicht an und konnte noch gerade so das "Herein" von ihm hören. Langsam öffnete ich die Tür und sah Jim an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, eine Hand massierte seine Stirn, während die andere auf ein paar Akten lag. Leicht hob er den Kopf und bei meinem Anblick lächelte er mich an.

"Tara, schön dich zu sehen!"

Ich schloss schnell die Tür und ging auf ihn zu. "Auch schön dich zu sehen! Ich sollte das hier von Mum abgeben, sie meinte, sie hätte vergessen es dir früher zu geben." Jim stand von seinem Stuhl auf und kam um seinen Tisch auf mich zu um mir die Tüte abzunehmen. "Danke", sagte er nachdem er einen schnellen Blick reingeworfen hatte.  
Ich setzte mich auf den noch freien Platz und Jim setzte sich wieder gegenüber von mir auf seinen Stuhl.

"Wie geht es deiner Mutter?"

"Ihr geht es gut, glaub ich."

Jim schüttelte leicht amüsiert den Kopf von meiner Vermutung. "Und dir? Was macht die Schule?"

"Oh, erwähne nicht die Schule, wenn ich gerade frei davon bin."

Jim lachte.

"Wie geht es Barbara und den zwei Kinder?"

"Ihnen geht es gut. Barbara ist nur ein wenig enttäuscht, dass ich immer so lange arbeite und keine Zeit mehr habe."

"Du arbeitest wirklich zu viel. Es wäre besser, wenn du ab und an auch mal mehr Pausen einlegst."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Jim, "Aber das kann ich nicht. Die Events gestern lassen alle _verrückt_ werden und wir müssen versuchen den Joker so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Arkham zu bringen."

"Habt ihr noch keine Spur von ihm?", fragte ich und bewegte mich ein wenig in meinem Stuhl.

"Nein, _nichts_. Man könnte meinen er würde uns wenigstens eine Spur hinterlassen, aber gar nichts."

Ich ließ meinen Blick auf meine Knie sinken und dachte nach. Ich wusste, dass der Joker sehr intelligent war, er konnte schon einmal aus Arkham fliehen und hinterließ nie irgendwelche Hinweise auf seinen derzeitigen Standort.

"Wenn ich mich nicht irre, wolltest du früher auch immer hier arbeiten."

"Das würde ich _immer noch_ gerne", sagte ich und schaute Jim an, "Es wäre bestimmt toll hier zu arbeiten."

"Wenn du deine Schule abgeschlossen hast und immer noch hier arbeiten willst, dann kann ich bestimmt ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen", Jim zwinkerte mir zu und ich lachte auf.

"Das wäre sehr nett von dir", meinte ich und zog amüsiert eine Braue hoch.

Jim lachte leicht auf. "Ich muss jetzt leider weiter machen." Ich nickte und stand von meinem Stuhl auf. "Komm ruhig nochmal vorbei - James wird sich freuen dich wiederzusehen und Barbara bestimmt auch."

"Gerne!", sagte ich und schenkte ihm ein weites Lächeln.

Beim Verlassen des GCPD verabschiedete ich mich noch schnell von Harvey bevor ich mich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause machte. Nach kurzer Zeit konnte ich in der Ferne schon den Uhrenturm hören. Unser Haus lag in der Nähe des Uhrenturms und von meinem Zimmer aus hatte ich einen perfekten Blick auf das komplette Gebäude. An dem Tag als wir nach Gotham gezogen sind hatte ich darauf bestanden genau dieses Zimmer zu bekommen - nur wegen der Aussicht. Doch für mich hatte es immer etwas Beruhigendes den Turm anzusehen und seine Glocken zu hören.

Schnell schloss ich unsere Haustür auf und ließ sie wieder ins Schloss fallen, als ich in unserem Wohnzimmer stand, mit der Erwartung meine Mutter anzutreffen, doch der Raum war komplett leer - sie war also noch nicht wieder zurück. Automatisch fiel mein Blick auf unsere Kommode an der Wand gegenüber von mir und blieb bei dem Bild meines Vaters stehen. Daneben stand ein Foto von meinem Vater, meiner Mutter und mir. Ich war ungefähr 6 Jahre alt und es wurde noch in London gemacht - um genau zu sein kurz bevor wir nach Gotham gezogen sind. Meine ersten 6 Jahre habe ich in London verbracht, wo mein Vater auch groß geworden ist. Dann ist er irgendwann nach Gotham gereist und hat meine Mutter kennengelernt, mit der er dann zurück nach England geflogen ist und sie dort eben bis zu meinem 6. Lebensjahr wohnten, bis sich beide dazu entschlossen haben, wieder zurück nach Gotham zu ziehen. Ich mochte Gotham schon immer sehr, allerdings vermisste ich England auch seit wir von dort weggezogen sind. Das letzte Mal war ich dort mit elf Jahren um meine Familie zu besuchen. Tränen fanden ihren Weg in meine Augen bei dem Gedanken an ihn. Drei Monate ist es her und dennoch fühlte ich mich jeden Tag genauso wie an dem Tag im Krankenhaus. An diesem Tag ist nicht nur er gestorben, sondern auch mein Glauben an eine faire und gerechte Welt. Das Leben ist nicht fair und wenn ich das vorher noch nicht begriffen hatte, dann hatte ich es _definitiv_ jetzt getan.

Schwer wandte ich meinen Blick ab und ging in mein Zimmer. Ein Buch - das war das Einzige was mich jetzt ablenken konnte. Also suchte ich mir irgendein interessantes raus und ließ mich damit auf mein Bett fallen.

 

 

 


	2. Aufeinandertreffen

 

Am Nachmittag, nachdem wir den Unterricht überlebt hatten, machten meine beste Freundin Kristen und ich uns auf den Heimweg. Kristens Haus lag auf dem Weg zu meinem, weshalb wir immer zusammen gingen.

"Aber wirklich - wie kann man nur so falsch sein? Ich sag dir, er hat definitiv _mir_ zugezwinkert bevor sie sich wieder zwischen uns gedrängt und ihm schöne Augen gemacht hat", berichtete sie mir empört und ich konnte mein Lächeln einfach nicht unterdrücken.

Ja, wir beide waren einfach auf einer Wellenlänge, wenn man das so sagen konnte. Jeder brauchte doch einen, mit dem man einfach über die Leute lästern konnte, die man hasste. Und Kristen und ich hassten die gleichen Personen - oder wohl eher eine Person ganz besonders - _Hanna Johnson_.

Hanna Johnson war eine ziemlich eingebildete, selbstverliebte Zicke - um es milde auszudrücken. Sie hasste Kristen und mich, was sie uns immer wieder auf's Neue zeigte, und wir hassten sie. Sie war die berühmte Zicke, die in eigentlich - seien wir ehrlich - jeder Schule vorkam. Auf jeden Fall hielt ich es für sehr amüsant wie sich Kristen nun wieder einmal über sie aufregte. Es war eigentlich schon normal geworden, jeden Tag über etwas zu reden was Johnson wieder getan hatte.

"Ich denke er ist aber nicht so dumm und lässt sich auf sie ein, außerdem bist du viel hübscher als sie und das weiß er auch."

Kristen wurde ein wenig rot von meinem Kommentar und ich lachte leicht über diese Reaktion.

Wortlos gingen wir weiter, bis wir aufeinmal eine laute Explosion hörten und abrupt stehen blieben. Wir schauten uns beide mit großen Augen an, bevor wir in Richtung Explosion rannten.

Als wir in eine kleinere Straßenseite einbogen sahen wir auch von was diese Explosion verursacht wurde - oder eher von _wem_. Ich blieb sofort stehen und hielt Kristen am Arm fest, sodass auch sie nicht mehr weiter laufen konnte. Ein paar Passanten standen vor uns und wimmerten, anscheinend noch zu erschrocken von dem Ereignis was sich vor ihnen abspielte, um sich zu bewegen. Die Bank, die immer hier an der Straße stand, war vollkommen zerstört. Die Mauern waren eingerissen und man konnte nur noch Bruchstücke von dem ehemaligen Gebäude erkennen. Rauch stieg zum Himmel und manche Passanten waren wegen eben diesem am Husten. An dem Eingang der Bank - oder was davon noch übrig geblieben war - erschien eine dunkle Silhouette. Die Silhouette wurde immer deutlicher und ab dem Zeitpunkt als ich die Person erkannte, welche aus den Ruinen stieg, weiteten sich meine Augen und automatisch hielt ich den Atem an.

Dort, nur wenige Meter vor mir, stand kein geringerer als _der Joker_ selbst. Mit gebückter, drohender Haltung und einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, während hinter ihm seine Handlanger mit Säcken voller - höchstwahrscheinlich - Geld aus den Trümmern kamen und sie in eine anliegende kleine Gasse brachten. Durch Glück war ich dem Joker zuvor noch nie persönlich begegnet, doch heute schien meine Glückssträhne ein abruptes Ende gefunden zu haben. Sein gesamtes Auftreten war noch erschreckender als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Die schwarze Farbe, die seine Augen umgab und keinerlei Emotionen erkennen ließen, die weiße Farbe war schon verwaschen und an einigen Stellen komplett verschwunden. Doch am deutlichsten stießen seine rot geschminkten Lippen und die Narben heraus. Sie zogen sich von seinen Mundwinkeln bis hoch zu seinen Wangen und bildeten so ein groteskes Glasgow-Lächeln. Nachdem ich mich von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte den Joker so sorglos in der Öffentlichkeit zu sehen, und dann auch noch mitten am Tag, wollte ich mich am Liebsten wieder umdrehen und Kristen mit mir so weit weg wie möglich ziehen. Doch dann fiel mein Blick auf die Gebäude neben der Bank, welche, ich jetzt erst bemerkte, völlig in Flammen standen. Für einen Moment blieb mir mein Herz stehen. Der Laden neben der Bank, von dem nichts mehr zu sehen war, außer den Flammen, die ihn umhüllten, war ein Juwelierladen - der Laden von Kristens Eltern.

" _Mom_... _Dad_...", flüsterte Kristen und ich sah wie zwei Tränen ihr Gesicht herunterliefen. Ich wollte ihr gerade sagen, dass alles in Ordnung sei und ihre Eltern bestimmt schon früh genug den Laden verlassen konnten, als sie schon in Richtung Laden lief und somit direkt in die Arme des Jokers.

" _Kristen_!", flüsterte ich bestimmt, sodass ich nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des Jokers auf uns zog, doch sie hörte nicht. Ich rannte ihr soweit hinterher, bis ich bei den Leuten stand, die sich immer noch nicht gerührt hatten. Keiner von ihnen unternahm etwas, sie standen nur stocksteif auf der Stelle. Anscheinend sogar zu verängstigt um wegzulaufen. Oder ihnen wurde vorher gedroht, dort zu bleiben wo sie waren. Aber das sollte jetzt meine wenigste Sorge sein.

Als Kristen vor den Trümern stand schrie sie kurz auf und mein Herz verkrampfte sich dabei. Der plötzliche Schrei ließ auch den Joker aufschauen und als er Kristen sah, legte sich ein boshaftes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, dass seine Narben um einiges mehr betonte.

"Ah, wir haben _Gesellschaft_ ", sagte er und bewegte sich langsam auf Kristen zu, den Kopf leicht nach unten geneigt. Als sie ihn bemerkte war es allerdings schon zu spät und der Joker griff sie und drehte sie so, dass ihr Rücken an seinem Bauch lag.

" _Na_ , _na_ , _na_ , nicht so hektisch." Er zog aufeinmal ein kleines Messer aus seinem Mantel und hielt es ihr an die Kehle, was mich automatisch einen Schritt näher kommen ließ, doch mein Hals war so trocken, dass keine Wörter herauskamen. Ich wollte rufen, er solle seine dreckigen Finger von ihr lassen, doch _nichts_. Mein Herz raste so schnell, dass es Konkurrenz mit dem eines Kaninchens hätte machen können. Ich erwartete, dass er ihr einfach so aus dem Nichts die Kehle aufschlitzen würde und ich Zeugin davon wäre. Das hätte ich nicht ertragen können und doch wollten sich meine Füße nicht dazu bewegen etwas zu unternehmen.

"Irgendwelche Liebenden von dir? Keine Sorge, glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es _keine Absicht_ gewesen ist." Kristen versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch er hielt sie zu stark fest und durch ihr Zappeln drückte er das Messer nur noch fester an ihren Hals. Ich biss meine Zähne fest aufeinander. _Warum_ _unternahm_ _sonst_ _keiner_ _etwas?_

" _Bitte_... lass mich gehen", flehte sie und ihr liefen immer mehr Tränen übers Gesicht, was meine Hände zu Fäusten werden ließ.

" _Sh_ , _sh_ , _sh_ , keine Sorge ich werde dir nicht wehtun, solange du nicht so herumzappelst. _Apropos_ \- willst du wissen woher meine Narben kommen?", Kristen versuchte noch einmal sich von ihm zu befreien, erfolglos und ich sah wie er das Messer so feste an sie drückte, dass Blut ihren Hals herunterlief und sie anfing zu wimmern.

Als ich das Blut sah klickte etwas in meinem Gehirn und, auch wenn es die dümmste Aktion war, die ich jemals gemacht hatte und die ab diesem Zeitpunkt mein ganzes Leben verändern würde, so konnte ich nicht einfach nur so darum stehen und zusehen, wie der Joker meiner besten Freundin wehtat oder Schlimmers antat. Wenn es _eine_ Sache gab auf die ich besonders empfindlich reagierte, war es, wenn diejenigen die ich liebte leiden mussten. Meine Füße gehorchten mir wieder und ich trat auf sie zu - mit dem größten Selbstvertrauen, dass ich in dieser Situation aufbringen konnte - und rief: " _Lass sie gehen!_ "

Eine nicht wirklich innovative Wortwahl, aber es hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt, denn der Joker richtete nun seine Aufmerksamkeit von Kristen auf mich. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde noch viel breiter als er mich sah und zu meiner Erleichterung und meinem Entsetzen ließ er Kristen zwar los, doch kam er nun direkt auf mich zu.

"Wir wollen also die Heldin spielen?", fragte er und blieb direkt vor mir stehen, doch ich machte keine Anstalten zurückzuweichen. "Ziemlich mutig für ein Mädchen _wie dich_."

"Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass so jemand _wie du_ meiner Freundin noch mehr Schaden hinzufügt!" Ich war selber überrascht von dem Mut, den ich aufbringen konnte und dass, obwohl ich von Kopf bis Fuß nur so von Angst durchströmt war. Seine Präsenz strahlte eine unglaubliche Dominanz aus und dass ich bei dem Blick in seine fast schwarzen Augen nicht schon weggelaufen war, grenzte an ein Wunder.

Der Joker fing an zu Lachen - ein Lachen, welches einen Schauer über meinen Rücken jagte. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und zeigte belustigt mit seinem Messer auf mich. "Weißt du, _Doll_ , diese Art gefällt mir." Er kam näher auf mich zu und legte seine freie Hand an meinen Nacken, sodass ich nicht weglaufen konnte. "Es gibt nicht viele, die sich trauen so mit mir zu sprechen."

Bei seiner Berührung stellten sich meine Haare auf und ich merkte wie ich anfing zu zittern. Doch ich hielt dem Blick des Jokers stand und obwohl ich in diesem Moment große Angst hatte, durfte ich ihm nicht zeigen, wie ich mich wirklich fühlte, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass er merkte wie ich zitterte. Vom Weiten konnte ich schon die Polizeisirenen hören und ich dachte nur, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern konnte, bis sie hier waren.

"Dann scheinen sie nicht zu wissen, wie man mit Leuten wie dir sprechen sollte", meine Stimme war rau und nicht mehr als ein Wispern.

Die Sirenen wurden immer lauter und das Lächeln des Jokers wurde noch größer, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Er lehnte sich nach vorne zu mir und ich hielt meinen Atem an und erwartete das Schlimmste.

"Wir werden uns wieder sehen, _Dollface_ ", flüsterte er mir in mein Ohr und ließ mich dabei kurz erschaudern, bevor er sich von mir entfernte und zu seinen Handlangern ging, die schon ungeduldig auf ihn zu warten schienen. Ich schaute ihm erstaunt nach und merkte erst jetzt wie schnell mein Atem ging und wie sehr ich am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Kristen lief auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Noch völlig perplex von der ganzen Situation, legte ich meine Arme auch um sie und sah zu den Polizeiwagen, die gerade genau vor uns zum Stehen kamen.   
Aus dem ersten Wagen stieg Harvey aus und das erste Mal in meinem Leben, war ich _froh_ nicht Jim sehen zu müssen.

"Wir haben Bescheid bekommen. Wo ist der Joker?", fragte Harvey, als er auf uns zu kam, eine Pistole feste in seiner Hand haltend.

"Weg", schaffte ich gerade laut genug sagen zu können, sodass er mich auch verstand.

Er nickte nur kurz. "Geht's euch gut? Seid ihr verletzt?"

"Mir geht es gut", sagte ich zu ihm und drückte Kristen leicht von mir weg, "Aber Kristen wurde etwas verletzt."

"Kristen _Vel_?"

Kristen nickte, noch immer komplett aufgelöst.

"Deine Eltern sind zu uns gekommen und haben gemeldet, dass der Joker wortwörtlich vor ihrer Tür aufgetaucht wäre. Ihnen geht's gut."

Ich lachte kurz auf und schaute glücklich zu Kristen, die ebenfalls zu tote erleichtert wirkte und der wieder ein paar Tränen in die Augen stiegen - diesmal allerdings aus Freude.

"Du solltest mal nach dieser Wunde sehen lassen", sagte Harvey und rief jemanden herbei, der Kristen mit zu den Autos nahm. "Du und deine Freundin, ihr müsst mit ins GCPD kommen, ich denk Jim hat auch noch 'n paar Fragen hierdrüber. Weißt du wohin der Joker abgehauen ist?"

"Nein."

"Hat er vielleicht irgendwas über seine Motive verraten?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hab ich auch nich' gedacht", seufzte er, "Na schön, steig ins Auto, kiddo, ich komm auch in 'ner Minute."  
  
  
  
  
  


So saß ich nun an Jims Schreibtisch und wartete auf ihn, während Kristen bei ihren Eltern war, denen es dem Anschein nach gut ging. Nervös fing ich an meine Hände zu kneten. Ich wollte Jim nicht erzählen, dass der Joker mir gesagt hatte, er würde mich wiedersehen, um ihm die Sorgen zu ersparen, doch gut darin ihn anzulügen war ich auch noch nie gewesen. Allerdings, wenn ich es ihm wirklich sagen würde, dann würde er es auch meiner Mutter sagen, welche bestimmt Panik schieben würde und sie würden Polizeiwachen vor unsere Tür stellen um unser Haus zu überwachen. Nicht zu vergessen - ich dürfte auch _nie wieder_ alleine irgendwo hingehen. Der Gedanke dieser Isolation ließ mich meine Stirn runzeln - _nein_ , das ist definitiv nicht das, was ich wollen würde. Nichtsdestotrotz bezweifelte ich, dass der Joker mich wirklich noch einmal wiedersehen wollte. Ich war niemand Besonderes. Er hatte besseres zu tun als sich mit einer x-beliebigen Bewohnerin auseinanderzusetzen - Batman als Beispiel. Er war fixiert auf Batman, das wusste jeder. Wieso, allerdings, war allen ein Rätsel. Ich war mir noch nicht einmal sicher ob Batman selbst wusste, wieso es der Joker ausgerechnet immer auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Es würde also absolut keinen Sinn machen, wenn er sich Zeit für mich nahm - ein dahergelaufenes, naives Mädchen, welches nur aus dem reinsten Zufall noch am Leben war.

Ich hörte wie die Tür hinter mir aufging und leise wieder ins Schloss fiel.

"So, ich habe mit Mr und Mrs Vel und Kristen geredet. Ihnen geht es gut. Kristens Wunde ist nichts Schlimmes, sie sollte schnell wieder zu heilen", sagte Jim und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. "Kristen konnte mir ein wenig erzählen, was vorgefallen ist. Wie der Joker sie festgehalten und ihr die Wunde zugefügt hat und dass du dann dazwischen gegangen bist. Aber was genau zwischen dir und dem Joker vorgefallen ist, konnte sie nicht mehr wiedergeben. Deswegen wäre es gut, wenn du mir alles erzählen könntest."

Ich nickte einmal kurz.

"Aber ich muss erst sagen - ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."

Verwirrt runzelte ich meine Stirn und legte meinen Kopf etwas schief. Ich wusste nicht ob er das wirklich ernst meinte. "Dass ich mich so leichtfertig in Gefahr gebracht habe?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Dass du deine Freundin gerettet hast."

Mein Mund öffnete sich einen Spalt breit um etwas zu sagen, doch es kam nichts heraus.

"Jetzt erzähl mir, was genau hat der Joker dir gesagt?"

"Ähm...", mein Blick war wieder auf meine knetenden Hände gerichtet. "Er hat nur gesagt, dass er mich für mutig hält, als ich gesagt habe, er solle Kristen gehen lassen und..." Ich überlegte kurz und zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen, "Und dass sich nicht viele trauen würden so mit ihm zu sprechen, wie _ich_ es getan habe."

"Sonst nichts?", fragte er nach.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sonst nichts."

Er nickte kurz und zog sich seine Brille aus um sich an den Nasenrücken zu fassen.   
Ich fühlte mich furchtbar ihn angelogen zu haben, doch es war nur für sein Wohl. Mit der ganzen Arbeit, die er sowieso schon hatte wollte ich ihm auch nicht noch mehr Arbeit machen. Er würde für keinen einzigen Moment mehr ruhig sein können.

"Du kannst jetzt nach Hause gehen, wenn du willst. Deine Mutter weiß auch schon über den Vorfall bescheid. Wenn du willst kann ich auch jemanden schicken, der dich nach Hause fährt."

" _Nein_ ", sagte ich direkt und stand hastig von meinem Stuhl auf. "Das wird nicht nötig sein, es ist ja nicht so weit bis nach Hause. Vielen Dank trotzdem für das Angebot."

Er gab mir ein sanftes Lächeln. "Na gut, wir sehen uns."

"Ja, bis bald."

Ich war nicht erfreut nach Hause zu gehen, denn ich wusste was mich dort erwarten würde - eine besorgte Mutter, die alles bis ins kleinste Detail erzählt bekommen wollte - doch ich war nicht in der Stimmung dafür, aber ich wusste auch, dass sie nicht locker lassen würde. Weshalb mein Schritttempo wohl auch so langsam war, um das Unausweichliche weiter aufzuschieben. Während dem ganzen Weg hatte ich ein seltsames Gefühl. Auch wenn ich bezweifelte, dass der Joker noch hier war, so hatte er deutlich seine Spuren bei mir hinterlassen und auch wenn ich nicht glauben konnte, dass er mich wiedersehen wollte, so hatte ich dennoch große Angst davor ihn ein weiteres Mal anzutreffen und diesmal nicht so glimpflich davon zu kommen. Denn, wer könnte schon sagen, was genau mich dann erwarten würde.

 

 

 


	3. Wiedersehen

 

Nachdem ich meiner Mutter den ganzen Vorfall erläuterte - wobei ich _natürlich_ die Stelle ausließ an der der Joker mir gesagt hatte, dass wir uns wiedersehen würden - durfte ich endlich in mein Zimmer. Wie erwartet war meine Mutter zuerst völlig schockiert. Naja, es war noch nicht mal in Gotham eine Normalität auf den Joker zu treffen und dass mir dann auch nichts Schlimmes passiert war, außer dem kleinen Schock, den ich noch immer in meinem Körper spürte, war eine noch größere Seltenheit. Es war also kein Wunder, dass sie sich große Sorgen um mich machte, aber ich versuchte sie wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen, in dem ich ihr versicherte, dass der Joker keine Verwendung für mich hätte.

Dieser Tag war eindeutig keiner den ich wiederholen wollen würde. Erschöpft schlüpfte ich also in meine Schlafklamotten und schnappte mir mein Buch, welches auf meinem Nachtisch lag und versuchte mich auf die Geschichte zu konzentrieren, doch wie sehr ich es auch versuchte, meine Gedanken drifteten immer wieder zum Joker ab. Seufzend legte ich mein Buch also wieder weg und schaute einfach nur an die Decke. Inzwischen war es schon dunkel draußen, aber müde war ich noch kein bisschen, weshalb ich mich aufsetzte und meinen Blick durch mein Zimmer schweifen ließ. Auf meinem Schreibtisch sah ich meinen Zeichenblock und da ich ihn lange nicht mehr benutzt hatte, stand ich von meinem Bett auf, nahm mir den Block und blätterte ein wenig darin rum. Dann nahm ich mir meine Kohlestifte und ging zurück zu meinem Bett. Ich hatte wirklich lange nicht mehr gemalt, aber ich wusste, dass es mich ablenken würde und ich wenigstens für den Moment nicht mehr an heute denken musste. Malen war für mich schon immer mein größtes Hobby gewesen - neben dem Lesen - und ohne mich selbst zu loben - ich war ziemlich gut darin. Wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, wäre ich nach der Schule gerne Kunst studieren gegangen. Es wäre auf jeden Fall etwas, dass mich sehr interessieren würde.

So blieb ich also noch lange wach - endlich frei von all den Gedanken - und malte einfach darauf los, bis mich die Müdigkeit dann doch einholte und ich gegen 3 Uhr morgens einschlief.

Entsprechend müde war ich auch, als ich mich für die Schule fertig machen musste. Dieser Tag war sowieso von Anfang an die Hölle. Natürlich hat so gut wie jeder in der Schule mitbekommen was passiert war. Immerhin waren die Nachrichten schon voll damit. Es war aber nicht die Tatsache, dass der Joker wieder etwas in die Luft gesprengt und das Geld aus der Bank geklaut hatte. Nein, es war die Tatsache, dass sich ein Mädchen dem Joker gestellt hatte und diese noch _am Leben_ war - also ich. So wurde ich den ganzen Tag von allen Seiten seltsam angeguckt und angesprochen. Die Nachrichten sahen es als ein ' _Wunder_ ' an und alle fragten sich natürlich wie ich es geschafft hatte, dass der Joker mich verschonte.

Doch ich blieb still.

Diese plötzliche Berühmtheit gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. Erst recht nicht aus dem Grund, dass sogar Vicki Vale mich auf der Straße angehalten hatte und ein kleines Interview mit mir über den Vorfall halten wollte, als Kristen und ich gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause waren. Nun, Kristen hatte es ebenfalls nicht so gut getroffen, sie wurde die ganze Zeit nach dem Juwelierladen gefragt und ob ihre Eltern noch leben würden. Außerdem waren viele entweder fasziniert von ihrer Wunde oder sie schienen ein wenig Angst davor zu haben.

Nun - vier Tage später - hatte sich die Aufregung zwar etwas gelegt, aber die Medien schnitten dieses Thema dennoch ab und zu immer mal wieder an. Und ich hatte mich sogar schon einigermaßen daran gewöhnt. Das Einzige was mir allerdings noch ein wenig Sorgen bereitete, war, dass mein Name überall zu lesen oder zu hören war. Es würde die Aufmerksamkeit des Jokers also nur noch mehr auf mich lenken. Doch bis jetzt schien alles ziemlich ruhig. In den letzten Tagen hatte kein einziges Verbrechen mehr stattgefunden - von _keinem_ der Kriminellen. Was in gewisser Weise hier in Gotham sogar noch gruseliger für mich erschien, als sonst.

Es war einfach _zu_ ruhig.

So lief ich jetzt gegen Abend durch die befüllten Straßen Gothams, da ich noch ein paar Sachen für meine Mutter und mich einkaufen war. Dabei achtete ich nicht wirklich auf meine Umgebung und versuchte nur so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich nach Hause zu gelangen. Doch sollte meine Unaufmerksamkeit mich noch bestrafen als ich mit einem Ruck in eine Seitengasse gezogen und gegen die kalte Wand gedrückt wurde. Meine Tasche mit den Einkäufen fiel auf den Boden und mir wurde schnell eine Hand über den Mund gelegt, um mich vom Schreien abzuhalten, was allerdings unnötig war, da ich in dem Moment vor Schock keinen einzigen Ton hätte herausbringen können.

Und endlich konnte ich auch erkennen wer mich so eng an die Wand drückte, sodass ich mich keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegen konnte. Meine Augen weiteten sich und mein Herz fing vor Angst an zu rasen.

"Wir, ähm, wollen doch nicht, dass uns jemand hier findet, nicht wahr?", fragte der Joker und fuhr sich mit seiner Zunge kurz über seine untere Lippe. "Du schaust so überrascht. Dabei hab ich dir doch _versprochen_ , dass wir uns wiedersehen, Dollface."

Noch immer schaute ich ihn mit großen Augen an und konnte, nicht nur wegen meiner Unfähigkeit mich zu bewegen, nichts machen. Ich dachte das war es - das Mädchen, was den Joker überlebt hatte, würde jetzt, da er mich aufgesucht und gefunden hatte, nur zu einem seiner weiteren Opfer werden - als er mich erneut damit überraschte, dass er langsam seine, in einem Handschuh versteckte, Hand von meinem Mund nahm.

"Ich hab mich ein wenig schlau gemacht über dich und weiß jetzt genau wer du bist, _Tara_ _Black_."

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zur Brust und obwohl er seine Hand entfernt hatte, konnte ich noch immer nicht sprechen, da ich zu geschockt war. So fühlte sich also eine Schockstarre an... ich mochte dieses Gefühl ganz und gar _nicht_. Ich fühlte mich viel zu leicht verwundbar.

"Hat es dir wirklich die Sprache verschlagen?", sagte er und sein Lächeln wurde mit jedem Wort größer. "Sind es die Narben?"

"Woher kennst du meinen Namen?", ist das Einzige was mir einfiel und ich hätte mich selber schlagen können für diese total dumme Frage - es war klar woher er meinen Namen kannte...

" _Nuuunn_...", sagte er mit hoher Stimme und schaute nach oben, "Du bist überall in den Nachrichten, war also nicht wirklich schwer." Wieder leckte er sich über seine Lippen und sein Blick fiel erneut auf mich. "Die meisten würden jetzt versuchen wegzulaufen oder um ihr Leben _betteln_."

Ich zog eine Braue hoch. "Das wäre zwecklos - ich könnte von hier nicht abhauen und wenn du dir vorgenommen hast mich umzubringen, dann würde erst recht kein Betteln helfen dich umzustimmen." Meine Stimme klang sehr leise, aber der Joker schien mich dennoch gut gehört zu haben, da er wieder sein weites Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte.

" _Engländerin_ , oder?" Ich nahm scharf Luft und für einen Moment verfluchte ich meinen leichten Akzent. Der Joker kicherte. "Das gefällt mir. Und du bist schlau. Allerdings habe ich ein wenig das Gefühl, dass du nichts gegen sterben hättest, hab ich recht?"

Ich gab ihm einen kalten Blick und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Ob er nun richtig lag oder nicht - es ging ihn nichts an, ob mir das Sterben was ausmachte, weshalb ich ihm nicht antwortete.

Der Joker schnaubte leicht und platzierte eine Hand an meinen Hals. Nicht zu feste um mir die Luft abzuschneiden, aber genug um mir zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte.

"Es ist unfreundlich jemandem nicht zu antworten, wenn dieser dir eine Frage gestellt hat", murmelte er an mein Ohr.

"Das... geht dich nichts an", flüsterte ich - meine Stimme ein paar Oktaven höher. Kurz erhöhte er den Druck an meinem Hals.

" _Resolut_... das mag ich", er schaute mir in die Augen und fuhr mit seiner Zunge wieder über seine Lippen, bevor seine Augen auf meinen landeten.

Mein Atem stockte. Als seine Augen wieder in meine blickten schien mein Kopf vollkommen leer. Ich versuchte aus seinen Augen zu lesen, doch da war _nichts_. Nicht mal eine einzige kleine Regung. Und diese Ungewissheit, was er dachte und die Stille, die gerade zwischen uns herrschte, machte mich wahnsinnig, weshalb ich mich dazu entschloss die Stille zu brechen.

"Was willst du von mir?", meine Stimme brach am Ende ab, aber ich wollte, dass er mit mir redete um endlich dieses erdrückende Schweigen zu vertreiben. Ob geisteskranker Krimineller oder nicht.

" _Ich_?", sagte er, täuschte Verwirrung vor und seine Augen weiteten sich. " _Ich_ kam hier nur aus _Zufall_ vorbei und als ich dich gesehen habe dachte ich - _hey_ , warum nicht meine alte Freundin besuchen?"

Ich wusste nicht was ich auf diese Aussage antworten sollte, weshalb ich ihm weiter in die Augen schaute und einen Blick aufsetzte, der zeigen sollte, dass ich ihm nicht glaubte. Glücklicherweise schien er auch keine Antwort von mir zu erwarten, da er nach einer kleinen Pause weiter redete.

"Weißt du, du hast eine wirklich noble Sache da gemacht. Nicht viele Gothamer würden das tun - noch nicht einmal für ihre Freunde. Aber du bist kein reinblütiger Gothamer, nicht wahr?"

"Ich denke nicht, dass meine Herkunft in irgendeiner Weise von Interesse für dich wäre."

Ein leises Gickeln entwischte seinen Lippen. "Aber du _hast_ mein Interesse geweckt, Doll. Wenn nicht, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier."

Die Panik in mir kroch meinen Körper immer weiter hoch und ich hatte schon Angst, dass ich an ihr ersticken würde, wenn sie meinen Hals erreichte. Ich hatte fest darauf geschworen, dass ich nichts für den Joker wäre - erst recht niemand, dem man ein zweites Mal Beachtung schenken müsste. So blieb mir erst recht die Frage wie genau ich es geschafft hatte, dass _der Joker_ ein gewisses Interesse an mir empfand.

"Genauso wie du das Interesse der Reporter geweckt hast." Er beugte seinen Kopf leicht nach unten und betrachtete mich mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

"Sie sind nicht an _mir_ interessiert", sagte ich und schluckte so viel von meiner aufkommenden Panik herunter wie ich konnte. "Sie sind daran interessiert, warum du mich nicht getötet hast."

" _Mh_...", machte der Joker und seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben während er an der Innenseite seiner Wange herum kaute, "Und du? Bist du auch daran interessiert _wieso_ ich dich nicht getötet habe? Oder warum ich dich nicht einmal heute töten werde."

Mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete er mich neugierig. Mein Gehirn verarbeitete seine Worte nur langsam. Es war erst nach wenigen Sekunden, dass ich verstand was er soeben gesagt hatte und ich ihn mit leicht offenem Mund anstarrte. Meine Worte steckten in meinem Hals fest. Wieso nur verschonte er mich? Diese Frage hatte ich mir jeden einzelnen Tag gestellt, doch ich kam bis jetzt auf keine wirkliche Antwort. Und nun da er mir die Wendung dieses Abends schon vorweg genommen hatte - dass er mich lebendig _wieder_ gehen ließ - war ich nur noch verwirrter. Als ich realisierte, dass er auf eine Antwort von mir wartete, räusperte ich mich kurz und schenkte ihm das, was er wollte.

"J - Ja."

"Nun, du bist ein _schlaues_ Mädchen. Und ich weiß was für eine Art Person du bist. Du bist niemand, der herum plappern würde, dass wir uns schon zweimal begegnet sind und du noch immer am Leben bist. Du scheinst keine Person zu sein, die den Nachrichten viel Beachtung schenkt. Und viel weniger jemand, der all die Aufmerksamkeit _will_. Hab ich recht?"

Ich blieb erneut still. Diesmal allerdings eher aus Bewunderung. Dass er meinen Charakter nach nur _einer_ Begegnung schon so genau deuten konnte war gleichzeitig erstaunlich wie beängstigend. Dass er ein so guter Menschenkenner zu sein schien machte ihn, in meiner Hinsicht, nur noch gefährlicher als er ohnehin schon war. Dass er recht mit seinen Aussagen hatte, erkannte er daran, dass ich nichts dazu sagen konnte. Er lächelte mich nur wissend an - kein freundliches Lächeln, eher eins, was ein Raubtier seiner Beute zu werfen würde - und beugte sich weiter zu mir herunter, um mir auch die letzten Zentimeter meines persönlichen Freiraumes zu stehlen.

"Und wie ich schon gesagt habe - ich mag Frauen, die ein wenig widerspenstig sind." Mein Blick wanderte an ihm vorbei auf die Wand gegenüber von uns. Ich konnte ihm nicht länger in die Augen schauen. Ich hatte Angst, dass auch nur ein weiterer Blick dazu genügt, dass er alles weitere über mich herausfinden könnte was er wollte. Natürlich wusste ich, dass das unmöglich war, jedoch waren seine Augen so einschüchternd, dass ich dem Blick nicht mehr standhalten konnte, ohne dass ich eine Panikattacke bekommen hätte.

"Und ich bin mir sicher", er umfasste mit seiner freien Hand grob mein Kinn und drehte es so, dass ich doch wieder dazu gezwungen wurde ihn anzusehen, "wir werden _sehr viel Spaß_ zusammen haben."

" _Spaß_ ", wiederholte ich mehr zu mir selber. Die Angst, was genau er mit Spaß meinte, stieg mir wieder hoch und war wohl deutlich auf meinem Gesicht erkennbar.

Joker schloss ein Auge und beäugte mich nachdenklich, während sein Kopf zur Seite geneigt war. "Weißt du was - du solltest mehr _lächeln_. Die Welt wirkt dadurch weniger ernst. Und dir öffnet sich eine komplett _neue Sicht_ auf die Welt."

Er lachte kurz auf, was mich leicht zusammenzucken ließ, und ließ langsam von mir ab. Als er einen Schritt zurück trat war es als wenn ich nach einer Ewigkeit endlich wieder richtig Luft bekommen konnte.

"Nun, wir sehen uns, Doll. Und nächstes Mal pass besser auf deine Umgebung auf. Man meint sonst noch du würdest mit Absicht die Aufmerksamkeit von Kriminellen auf dich ziehen wollen", tadelte er mich und hob sogar seinen Finger um damit missbilligend vor meinem Gesicht rumzuwackeln. Dann fiel er in schallendes Gelächter, was hier in der Gasse mehr als nur furchterregend klang, und damit verschwand er in der Dunkelheit.

Ich brauchte noch ein paar Minuten bis sich mein Herzschlag wieder normalisierte und meine Angst abgenommen hatte. Nachdem ich mir wirklich sicher war, dass er nicht wieder kommen würde und ich tatsächlich ein weiteres Mal verschont von ihm geblieben war, nahm ich die Einkaufstasche, welche die ganze Zeit über verlassen auf dem dreckigen Boden gelegen hatte, und ging nach Hause.

Mit zitternder Hand versuchte ich unsere Haustür aufzuschließen, was mir letztendlich auch gelang.

"Du hast lange gebraucht, ist alles gut gegangen?", fragte meine Mutter direkt nach als ich die Haustür hinter mir schloss.

"Ja, tut mir leid, ich...", ich schweifte mit meiner Erklärung ab, als ich sah, dass Jim neben ihr auf dem Sofa saß.

"Hallo. Ich dachte ich statte deiner Mutter mal einen Besuch ab", meinte er lächelnd. Er sah wieder einmal völlig fertig und müde aus, woraus ich schloss, dass er die halbe Nacht im GCPD verbracht hatte - schon wieder.

Ich lächelte leicht zurück, wobei ich hoffte, dass man das als Lächeln erkennen würde.

"Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte meine Mutter erneut, diesmal besorgter.

"Ja", antwortete ich knapp und stellte die Einkaufstasche in unserer Küche ab. Das Adrenalin in meinem Körper, welches durch meine Angst ausgeschüttet wurde, war noch nicht komplett weg und ich versuchte stark meine zitternden Gliedmaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, damit weder Jim noch meine Mutter mitbekamen, dass etwas passiert war.

"Wie ist es in der Schule? Reden die Leute noch über den Vorfall mit dem Joker?", fragte Jim und ich schauderte leicht bei dem Namen.

"Es wird besser. Sie reden nicht mehr so viel, aber ich mach mir eher Sorgen um die Medien."

"Jaa", Jim seufzte, "Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass, wenn vielleicht der Joker etwas davon mitbekommt, er dich oder auch Kristen aufsuchen wird." Er sah mich eindringlich an, so als wenn er genau wüsste, dass ich etwas in diesem Bezug vor ihm verheimlichen würde.

"Das hab ich mir auch schon gedacht, aber bis jetzt ist ja noch nichts passiert. Außerdem, was würde es ihm bringen eine von uns aufzusuchen?", sagte ich so unschuldig wie ich nur konnte.

"Das weiß ich nicht. Aber der Joker war noch nie jemand, der einen Grund gebraucht hat um etwas zu machen", meinte Jim und ich wich seinem Blick gekonnt aus.

"Ich denke nicht."

"Ich will dir kein Angst machen, Tara, aber der Joker ist einer der gefährlichsten Menschen die ich kenne. Steckst du einmal mit ihm fest kannst du nicht mehr von ihm wegkommen." Ich ließ meinen Blick durch das Haus schweifen und fing an meine Hände zu kneten. Die Worte des Jokers kamen mir wieder in den Sinn - _ich bin mir sicher wir werden sehr viel Spaß zusammen haben._  
Er hatte mit mir etwas vor und genau wie Jim gesagt hatte, wenn der Joker sich etwas vornahm, dann konnte ihn keiner davon abhalten. Und sollte er keine Lust mehr auf mich haben, würde er mich töten, wie alle anderen auch - qualvoll und langsam. Meine Augen weiteten sich als ich realisierte wo ich hineingeraten war.

"Tara, hör zu", sagte Jim sanft, der meinen Ausdruck wohl gesehen hatte, "Ich kann immer noch vertrauenswürdige Polizisten schicken, die ab und an eine Kontrollfahrt durchführen würden um sicherzugehen, dass dir nichts passiert, wenn du willst."

Ich schüttelte schon den Kopf bevor er fertig mit reden war. "Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein. Und auch wenn du jemanden schicken würdest, denkst du wirklich, dass das den Joker aufhalten würde, wenn er mich unbedingt haben will?"

Jim antwortete mir nicht mehr, aber ich konnte an seinem Ausdruck erkennen, dass er mir unfreiwillig recht gab.

"Ich... geh dann mal in mein Zimmer. Ist schon spät", meinte ich, rief ihnen noch ein 'Gute Nacht' zu und verschwand dann so schnell ich konnte in meinem Schlafzimmer, wo ich tief durchatmete. Während ich mich fertig machte um mich in mein Bett zu legen, dachte ich schon daran, dass dies hier eine lange Nacht werden würde, denn so schnell würde ich nicht einschlafen können. 

 

 


	4. Wayne Foundation

 

Ich saß in unserem Wohnzimmer und war vertieft in mein Buch, als meine Mutter zu mir kam.

"Morgen findet übrigens die alljährliche Wayne Stiftung im Wayne Tower statt. Ich wurde eingeladen und dachte mir du könntest auch mitkommen."

"Auf eine Stiftung?", ich zog eine Braue nach oben. "Wieso?"

"Um dich mehr zu sozialisieren."

"Ich verbringe doch schon genug Zeit mit Leuten in der Schule."

Meine Mutter schaute mich nur mit einer hochgezogenen Braue an und gab mir einen verstehenden Blick. Meine Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben. "Warum willst du überhaupt dahin gehen?"

"Ich habe schon zugesagt. Und es wäre unhöflich jetzt noch abzusagen."

"Dann muss ich aber nicht mitgehen", sagte ich und legte mein Buch auf unseren Tisch. "Ich kenne dort doch sowieso keinen."

"Dann wird es Zeit neue Leute kennenzulernen", sagte sie und lächelte mich nun wissend an - das konnte nie gut sein. "Du wirst mitkommen und vergiss nicht, es kommen viele Vornehmende, das heißt: Kleid."

Ich stöhnte genervt auf. " _Bitte_ _nicht_ \- du zwingst mich schon zu genug Sachen."

"Es ist nur für den einen Abend."

Ich rollte nur meine Augen. Ich war noch nie ein Freund von Kleidern oder Röcken gewesen, genauso wenig wie von großen Feiern und Veranstaltungen. Aber wenn meine Mutter sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte mich zu einer öffentlichen Feier mitzunehmen, dann hatte ich keine Chance dem zu entkommen.

So stand ich am nächsten Tag vor meinem Spiegel und betrachtete mich. Für diesen Abend hatte ich mich ein wenig mehr geschminkt, als ich es sonst täte und ich hatte ein schlichtes, dunkelblaues Kleid an. Meine Haare ließ ich so wie ich sie immer hatte - offen. Da ich von Natur aus Wellen hatte, machte ich auch nichts besonderes mit ihnen.

Ich verließ mein Zimmer und ging zu unserer Haustür, wo schon meine Mutter auf mich wartete. Zusammen stiegen wir in ein Taxi und fuhren zu der Gedenkfeier. Angekommen fuhren wir in einem Aufzug hoch zum Hauptraum der Veranstaltung und wurden auch direkt von Alfred, dem Butler von Bruce Wayne, begrüßt, der uns etwas zu trinken anbot. Wir nahmen uns ein Glas Champagner, bedankten uns und gingen dann auf die Menge an Leuten zu.

"Ich fühle mich sehr fehl am Platz", flüsterte ich, während ich all die Personen um uns herum beobachtete.

"Keine Sorge, du wirst das schon überstehen."

"Maria!"

Wir blieben beide stehen und schauten uns um. Ein Mann mit braunen Haaren und dunklen Augen kam auf uns zu und meine Augen weiteten sich sichtlich, als ich den Mann erkannte.

"Bruce! Schön dich zu sehen! Wie geht es dir?", fragte meine Mutter und gab Bruce Wayne die Hand.

"Oh, du weißt ja, der übliche Stress", sagte er und machte mit seiner Hand eine kreisende Bewegung ehe beide lachten.

"Oh Bruce, das ist meine Tochter - _Tara_ ", meine Mutter nahm meinen Arm und zog mich näher zu ihnen.

"Es ist mir eine Freude dich kennenzulernen, Tara", sagte Bruce und gab mir die Hand.

"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Mr Wayne", sagte ich etwas perplex.

"Ich habe mich früher viel mit Martha und Thomas getroffen, deshalb kenne ich auch Bruce. Außerdem hat er mir auch schon sehr oft geholfen", erklärte mir meine Mutter, die wahrscheinlich meine Verwirrtheit bemerkt hatte.

"Ach, keine Rede wert", meinte Bruce und lächelte.

"Entschuldigt ihr mich kurz", meinte meine Mutter plötzlich und schaute zur Seite, "Ich denke da gibt es jemanden dem ich noch 'Hallo' sagen muss."

"Kein Problem", sagte Bruce und ich nickte nur mit meinem Kopf, bevor sie auch schon direkt verschwand und mich alleine mit Bruce Wayne ließ. Aus Nervösität nahm ich einen großen Schluck aus meinem Glas und versuchte so gut es ging normal zu wirken. Meine Eltern hatten mir nie erzählt, dass sie mit den Waynes befreundet waren. Und ich hatte schon so einige Sachen über Bruce Wayne, dem _Playboy_ , gehört, ob all die Sache allerdings stimmten wusste ich nicht.

"Es freut mich wirklich dich endlich zu treffen", meinte Bruce aufeinmal und schenkte mir ein schönes Lächeln, das bestimmt schon manche Frauen zum Dahinschmelzen gebracht hatte.

"Vielen Dank, Mr Wayne."

"Nenn mich Bruce, bitte", lachte er und nahm sich von einem Kellner zwei gefüllte Gläser, wobei er mir eines in meine Hand drückte und mir mein - nun leeres - Glas aus der Hand nahm und dem Kellner mitgab.

"Ich hatte keine Idee, dass meine Mutter dich kennt, Bruce", sagte ich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von meinem Getränk, in der Hoffnung der Alkohol würde mich weniger nervös machen. Immerhin stand ich vor Gothams reichesten und beliebtesten Mann.

Er lachte leise. "Ja, ich habe deine Mutter und deinen Vater öfters gesehen, wenn sie bei meinen Eltern waren. Außerdem habe ich ihr in den letzten Monaten finanziell etwas geholfen."

" _Finanziell geholfen_?", fragte ich verwundert nach, da ich nichts davon mitbekommen hatte.

"Ich kannte deinen Vater persönlich sehr gut. Es hat auch mich getroffen, als ich von seinem Tod erfuhr. Daher hab ich Maria angeboten ihr etwas zu helfen. Ich weiß, es ist nur Geld - nichts, dass gegen die Trauer helfen kann - aber ich konnte meine Hilfe nicht anders zum Ausdruck bringen."

Ich verstand zwar nicht, wieso meine Mutter mir nie etwas davon erzählt hatte, aber ich hatte immer den Eindruck, dass Bruce Wayne arrogant wäre, womöglich lag es an den ganzen Gerüchten, die über ihn in Umlauf waren. Aber wir waren in Gotham, Gerüchte waren hier alltäglich und dass über jeden. Doch, dass er uns half finanziell wieder stabil zu werden - was wir ja offensichtlich nicht mehr wirklich waren - fand ich sehr großzügig von ihm.

"Also, Tara", er räusperte sich kurz, "Was machst du jetzt so? Gehst du noch zur Schule?"

"Oh, ähm, ja. Ja, ich geh noch zur Schule."

"Schon irgendwas geplant, wenn du fertig bist?"

"Ich hatte mir gedacht vielleicht beim GCPD anzufangen."

"Ahh verstehe, dann bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass Lieutenant Gordon da auch ein wenig seine Finger mit im Spiel haben wird", meinte er und zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich lachte kurz auf. "Ich denke er wird es sich nicht nehmen lassen."

"Nun, es ist immer gut eine weitere gerechte Person hier in Gotham zu haben. Und ich bin mir sicher du würdest einen guten Job machen."

"Danke", sagte ich lächelnd und senkte mein Blick auf mein Glas. "Ich muss sagen, ich war vorher noch nie auf einer so großen Veranstaltung wie dieser Stiftung hier", sagte ich um so schnell wie möglich das Thema zu wechseln. Ich hatte nicht vor noch weiter über meine Zukunft oder die Polizei zu reden, da ich mir sicher war, dass dabei dann auch das Thema Joker aufkommen würde und er war das letzte worüber ich gerade reden wollte.

"Wirklich? Dann gehe ich davon aus, dass deine Mutter dich gezwungen hat mitzukommen", lachte Bruce und ich stimmte leicht peinlich berührt mit ein.

"Gefällt es dir denn hier?", fragte er und sah mich interessiert an. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte noch immer seine Lippen.

Ich jedoch verschluckte mich fast an meinem Getränk, als er das sagte. Etwas gerötet und immer noch hustend versuchte ich mich wieder zu beruhigen. " _Ähm_... also, es - es ist nicht schlecht. Ich bin einfach nicht so ein großer Fan von Partys - oder anderen Menschenansammlungen."

Bruce lachte heiter auf. "Keine Sorge, das verstehe ich. Ich bin auch kein Fan davon."

Erstaunt zog ich meine Augenbrauen hoch. " _Sieh an_ \- der große Bruce Wayne ist doch nicht so ein Partygänger wie jeder gedacht hat", lachte ich und merkte wie der Alkohol mich endlich etwas lockerer werden ließ.

"Die Leute haben Erwartungen an mich", sagte er schmunzelnd und ließ seinen Blick durch die Menge gleiten. Ich tat es ihm gleich und merkte direkt wie einige Augenpaare auf uns landeten. Natürlich, wer auch immer die Aufmerksamkeit von Bruce Wayne auf sich gezogen hatte, der war auch gleichzeitig interessant. Vielleicht dachten auch einige der Gäste hier ich wäre seine heutige Begleitung, obwohl ich in keinem Falle seinem Beuteschema entsprach. Soviel konnte sogar _ich_ sagen.

Ich sah wie eine Frau mittleren Alters auf das Podium stieg, welches an der gegenüberliegenden Seite angebracht wurde und sich das Mikrofon zurecht rückte, bevor sie hinein sprach.  
"Und nun liebe Gäste begrüßen Sie bitte ganz herzlich unseren heutigen Gastgeber: _Bruce Wayne_!"

Die Leute fingen an zu klatschen und Bruce räusperte sich kurz.

"Bitte entschuldige mich, ich muss meine Rede halten", mit einem letzten charmanten Lächeln an mich drehte er sich um und ging auf die Bühne zu, wo er der Frau, welche ihn so eben angekündigt hatte, zu nickte und sich an uns Gäste wandt.

"Vielen Dank, Doreen. Als erstes möchte ich euch allen danken, dass ihr heute Abend hier seit. Mit den Jahren ist die Wayne Foundation immer mehr gewachsen, dieses Jahr haben wir mehr als 5 Millionen Dollar an die Bedürftigen ausgezahlt, und das haben wir nur euch zu verdanken."

Meine Brauen zuckten leicht nach oben, als ich die Spendensumme hörte. Dass es noch so viele Leute gab, welche für Bedürftige und Obdachlose spendeten war erstaunlich. In Gotham hieß es eigentlich immer nur auf sich selber zu achten. In einer Stadt wie dieser konntest du nicht anders ' _überleben_ '. Als ich aber meinen Blick durch die Menschen hier schweifen ließ, schloss ich, dass die meisten hier genug Geld besaßen um ihr ganzes Leben damit klar zu kommen. Und in was anderes solltest du dein Geld investieren, wenn du schon alles hast was du brauchst, als in das Wohlergehen derer, die nichts haben?

"Meine Eltern haben sich schon immer dafür eingesetzt, den Bedürftigen zu helfen. Mein Vater hat dafür gesorgt, dass neue Unterkünfte gebaut wurden, um denen die kein Dach unter dem Kopf haben, ein Zuhause zu geben. Durch die Wayne Foundation soll dieses Vorhaben weitergeführt werden. Natürlich sind noch viele Obdachlos da draußen, die unsere Hilfe brauchen. Die Rate der Obdachlosen in den Narrows liegt über 50% höher als der Durchschnitt, weshalb wir uns dieses Jahr explizit auf diesen Teil Gothams konzentriert haben. Die neuen Wohneinrichtungen wurden nach -"

Ab dem Teil konzentrierte ich mich nicht mehr auf Bruces Rede, sondern leerte mein Getränk in einem letzten Zug und ging auf die andere Seite des Raumes um es auf einem der Tische abzustellen und vielleicht noch nach einem neuen Ausschau zu halten. Da ich nun alleine unter all den _Hautevolee_ war, hielt ich ebenfalls Ausschau nach meiner Mutter, was sich durch die ganzen Menschen als relativ schwierig erwies als plötzlich ein lauter Knall ertönte und viele vor Schock aufschrien.

Ich hörte eine bekannte Stimme, die mir sofort einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. " _Guten Abend_ , Ladies und Gentleman."

Eine bedrückende Stille breitete sich im gesamten Saal aus.

"Oh _bitte_ , hört nicht auf zu feiern. Kümmert euch nicht um uns, ich bin nur hier um ein, äh, _kleines_ _Schwätzchen_ mit Bruce zu halten."

Mein Herz setzte kurze Zeit aus. _Was machte er hier_? Vor diesem Mann war ich wirklich nirgends sicher. Doch konnte ich meine Neugierde nicht besiegen und so bahnte ich mir unauffällig einen Weg durch die Menschen, die in der Zwischenzeit so nah an den Wänden standen, dass die Mitte komplett frei war. Nachdem ich relativ weit vorne ankam, konnte ich ihn auch sehen. Er sah so aus wie immer - mit seiner Schminke, seinem lila Mantel und einer Waffe in der Hand.

" _Nun_ , weiß einer von euch wo ich Bruce Wayne finden kann, hm?"

Langsam ging er auf die Menge zu und schaute sich genau um. Vorsichtshalber wich ich ein wenig zurück, ich wollte nicht, dass er mich sah - nicht hier. Ich ließ mein Blick zum Podium gleiten und sah, dass Bruce nicht mehr da war.

" _Keiner_? Ich dachte das hier wäre eine, ähm, Stiftung der Waynes, also muss der _Playboy Gothams_ hier irgendwo sein", er ging auf und ab, behielt alle Leute mit großer Aufmerksamkeit in seinem Blickfeld und versetzte sie in Angst mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit und der Tatsache, dass er sich verhielt wie ein Raubtier, welches nur darauf wartete bis eines seiner Beute ein Fehler beging und er ohne zu zögern angreifen konnte.

Noch immer blieb jeder still, nur einzelnes Wimmern der Leute war hier und da zu hören. Ich jedoch ließ nicht einen Laut von meinen Lippen kommen, zu groß war das Risiko, dass er mich entdecken würde.

"Was für ein lausiges Publikum", murmelte er und blieb mitten im Raum stehen. Seine Handlager hielten währenddessen ihre Waffen auf uns gerichtet und warteten anscheinend auf weitere Kommandos ihres Bosses.

"Wurde euch allen der _Spaß_ geraubt? Er hat doch _gerade erst angefangen_ ", meinte der Joker und seine Stimme war eine Oktave höher. Ich schaute mich in der Menge um und suchte alles nach meiner Mutter ab, die ich nirgends fand und mir etwas Unbehaglich wurde. Sie wollte mit irgendwelchen Leuten reden, was heißen musste, dass sie immer noch hier in dem Raum war. Doch bei so vielen Menschen konnte ich sie einfach nicht orten und ich wusste nicht, was der Joker noch vorhatte.

" _Und ich beende ihn wieder_ ", lautes Keuchen drang von einigen Leuten aus der Menge als aufeinmal Batman auftauchte und dem Joker ins Gesicht boxte.

Die Gäste versuchten zu fliehen und dabei nicht in die Nähe von Batman und dem Joker zu kommen, die nun am Kämpfen waren. Während dem Durcheinander versuchte auch ich mir einen Weg zu bahnen, um meine Mutter zu finden, die noch immer verschwunden schien. So lief ich also durch den Raum und seufzte, da ich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich machen sollte. Ein Teil sagte mir, dass ich so schnell wie möglich von hier weg sollte und ein anderer riet mir zu bleiben. Doch Zeit zum Entscheiden blieb mir eh nicht mehr.

" _Hallo, Doll_."

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah in das weit grinsende Gesicht des Jokers. Er und Batman schienen anscheinend fertig mit ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung zu sein. Bevor ich allerdings anstalten machen konnte auch nur irgendwas zu sagen oder zu machen, zog er mich mit sich durch eine Tür, die in ein Treppenhaus führte. Gewaltsam drückte er mich gegen die Wand und hielt meine Hände so fest, dass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

"Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich etwas überrascht dich hier zu sehen", hauchte er gegen meine Lippen und mich durchfuhr ein Schauer.

"Ich bin nicht freiwillig hier - ich wurde gezwungen", wisperte ich.

Der Joker kicherte. "Hätte mich auch gewundert. Du kamst mir nicht vor wie eine dieser vornehmen Schwachköpfe da drin."

Während ich überlegte ob dies ein Kompliment war oder ich mich angegriffen fühlen sollte, da er ja anscheinend fand, dass ich nicht vornehm wirkte - wobei mir das sogar ziemlich egal war - merkte ich, dass er mir viel zu nahe war. Unsere Nasen berührten sich fast und ich konnte seinen ruhigen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. Wie er nur so ruhig bleiben konnte war mir ein Rätsel und ich fühlte mich dumm, dafür, dass mein Atem wieder auf einem Höhepunkt war.

"Scheint ganz so als würde das, äh, _Schicksal_ es wollen, dass wir uns immer wieder begegnen, findest du nicht?", fragte er und schaute mir mit einer Intensität in die Augen, welche mich vor Einschüchterung etwas einsacken ließ.

Wenn das hier Schicksal war, dann fragte ich mich wirklich, was ich falsch gemacht hatte, dass es mich mit dem Joker bestrafte. Ich war immer ein guter Mensch gewesen, wieso also musste ich nun mit dem König aller Kriminellen hier an der Wand stehen und zum dritten Mal hoffen, dass ich unbeschadet von ihm weg konnte?

Schwach konnte ich noch immer die Aufregung im Raum neben an hören. Die Leute, die versuchten so schnell aus diesem Gebäude zu kommen wie sie konnten. Schreie und Wimmern waren gedämpft und doch konnte ich dadurch erkennen, dass Jokers Männer noch immer hier waren und sich wahrscheinlich an den armen Seelen _austobten_. Diese Tatsache ließ meine Hände schwitzige werden und ich merkte Nervosität in mir aufkommen.

"Du siehst nervös aus", stellte er fest und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Seine Augen musterten mein gesamtes Gesicht und gedankenverloren gleitete seine Zunge über die Narbe an seiner Unterlippe, von deren Existenz ich, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, nichts wusste. Ich ließ meinen Blick längere Zeit auf der Narbe ruhen und wanderte weiter zu den zweien an seinen Mundwinkeln. Ich konnte mein plötzliches Interesse an ihnen nicht erklären, aber es war als würde mich etwas zu ihnen ziehen. Als würde ich so einfach ihre Geschichte lesen können, obwohl mich ihre Geschichte nicht interessierte. Ich kannte alle Stories über die Narben des Jokers, die er seinen Opfern erzählte und ich war der Meinung, dass alle gelogen waren. Warum auch sollte er die Wahrheit über sein Markenzeichen preisgeben? Der Joker war ein komplexer Charakter und die Leute in Verwirrung zu treiben war keine Seltenheit von ihm. Verschiedene Geschichten über seine Narben zu erzählen bewies nur, dass es ihn nicht kümmerte was alle von ihm hielten und genauso wenig interessierte ihn seine Vergangenheit.

Und dafür beneidete ich ihn.

Wenn es nur auch für mich so einfach wäre meine Vergangenheit zu vergessen, dann hätte ich das schon längst getan. Aber Bilder von meinem Vater im Krankenhaus, wie er bewegungslos und weiß auf seinem Bett lag flickerten noch immer von Zeit zu Zeit vor meinen Augen auf. Besonders nachts, wenn ich kurz vor dem Einschlafen war.

"Wir sind doch keine _Fremden_ mehr", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und ich konnte sein Lächeln deutlich spüren. Er drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu meinem Gesicht und ließ seine Augen auf meine Lippen fallen. Viel zu lange verweilten sie dort und mein Herz beschleunigte sich erneut als seine Augen nach einigen Sekunden wieder langsam zu meinen wanderten.

Er stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus und bevor ich mich versah schloss er den Abstand zwischen uns und legte seine Lippen auf meine. Komplett verdutzt riss ich meine Augen auf und wusste nicht genau was hier passierte, als ich endlich realisierte, dass mich gerade der Joker küsste. Ich drehte ruckartig meinen Kopf zur Seite, doch der Joker schien andere Pläne zu haben. Grob packte er mein Kinn mit einer Hand und dreht es wieder zu sich um erneut seine Lippe auf meine zu drücken und ich hatte keine andere Wahl als es zuzulassen. Er schmiegte sich näher an mich und vertiefte den Kuss noch mehr, sodass mein Mund schon anfing weh zu tun. Aus einer Reaktion heraus fing ich langsam an ihn zurück zu küssen und schloss meine Augen. Mein Kopf fing an sich zu drehen und meine innere Stimme schreite mir zu wie falsch diese ganze Situation war und dass ich so schnell wie möglich von hier weg sollte - obwohl das komplett unmöglich war. Ich spürte wie seine Narben immer wieder meine Wangen berührten und war erstaunt darüber wie weich sie sich anfühlten.

Kurz darauf entfernte er sich von mir und ich brauchte erst einmal ein paar Sekunden um meine Gedanken wieder neu zu ordnen. Meine Beine fühlten sich schwach an und mit vorsichtigem Blick schaute ich in seine dunklen Augen. Seine Zunge fuhr behutsam seine Lippen entlang und mit einem für mich undeutbaren Blick lehnte er sich zurück und gab mir endlich meinen Freiraum wieder.

"Wir sehen uns wieder, Doll!", raunte er mir zu und ging auch schon wieder zur Tür aus der wir kamen.

"Oh - und _übrigens_ ", er hielt abrupt an und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Ein unheimliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen," _Hübsches Kleid_ " Er ließ seinen Blick meinen Körper hinabfahren und nach wenigen Sekunden schaute er wieder auf und zwinkerte mir zu. Dann verschwand er auch schon.

Eigentlich hatte ich mir so nicht meinen ersten Kuss vorgestellt - nicht aus purer Angst und erst recht nicht vom Joker.

Langsam, da meine Beine noch immer ein wenig wacklig waren, fing ich an die Treppen hinabzusteigen. Unten angekommen öffnete ich die Tür und konnte schon sehen, dass die Polizei da war. Ich lief auf die vielen Autos zu und konnte auch schon Harvey erkennen. Als ich nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war, drehte er sich zu mir um. Seine ernste Miene war wie fort geweht und es machte sich ein erleichteter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht bemerkbar. Ich wollte gerade zum Reden ansetzen, als er mir zuvorkam.

" _Kiddo_! Gott sei dank geht es dir gut. Wo zur Hölle warst? Wir haben den ganzen Saal abgesucht, aber dich nicht gefunden. Deine Mutter und Jim sind fast umgekommen vor Sorge und wer musste sie ruhig halten? _Ich_!"

"Wo sind meine Mutter und Jim?", fragte ich nur und ging extra nicht auf seine Frage ein.

Er schien allerdings nicht wirklich begeistert davon zu sein und zeigte nur in Richtung Straße, wo ich beide auf einer Bank sitzen sah. Sofort ging ich zu ihnen und sah den besorgten Blick meiner Mutter, während Jim seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte und gerade dabei war sie etwas zu beruhigen. Beide Köpfe schossen sofort in die Höhe als sie mich kommen hörten und meine Mutter sprang sofort auf um mich in den Arm zu nehmen.

"Oh Tara, dir geht es gut! Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!" Ich befreite mich aus ihrer Umarmung und sah für eine Sekunden den Hauch von Schmerz in ihren Augen.

"Wo warst du?", fragte nun auch Jim, der neben meine Mutter getreten war.

"Ich hab dich überall gesucht", sagte ich an meine Mutter gewandt, "aber nirgends gefunden, weshalb ich dann durch das Treppenhaus geflohen bin. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht unnötig Sorgen bereiten."

Meine Mutter nickte - sichtlich froh darüber, dass es mir gut ging - doch Jim schien nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein von meiner Erklärung. Natürlich, er konnte mich schon immer ziemlich gut durchschauen, aber ich wusste auch, dass er nicht nachfragen würde, da er mir vertraute. Was meinem Herzen einen kleinen Stich verpasste. Ich wollte sein Vertrauen mir gegenüber nicht ausnutzen, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich wollte ihm nichts von dem Joker erzählen, denn wenn ich das tat, dann war ich mir sicher würde ich keine Ruhe mehr haben. Außerdem hatte der Joker recht, ich würde damit nur noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen und das war etwas worauf ich keine Lust hatte. Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als unsere Treffen für mich zu behalten und zu hoffen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

 

 

 


	5. Dinner for two

 

Das Hauptgesprächsthema der nächsten Tage war natürlich wieder der Joker. Alle redeten über die Foundation und es fing wirklich an mich zu nerven. Zum Glück wusste dieses Mal keiner von ihnen, dass ich mal wieder bei dem Ereignis dabei war. Es war aber auch zu ironisch, dass ich ihm ausgerechnet dort noch einmal begegnen musste... Vielleicht hat er es ja auch so eingeplant? Doch die Wahrheit war, ich wusste nicht was in seinem Kopf vorging. Seit dem Abend gingen mir seine letzten Worten auch nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Dass der Joker meine Gesellschaft suchte machte mir ein wenig Angst. Und wie würde es nun weiter gehen? Wie sollte ich denn ein normales Leben führen, wenn der Joker darin eine Rolle spielte, egal welche Rolle er übernahm? Und was würde aus meiner Mutter werden? Aus Jim oder Kristen? Ich konnte ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen und vor allem, wenn einer von ihnen es irgendwann rausbekommen sollte, was wird dann aus demjenigen? Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass Joker ihn umbringen würde, aber das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ich wollte nicht, dass ihnen irgendwas geschieht und erst recht könnte ich es nicht verantworten, wenn sie wegen mir sterben würden...

Ich seufzte schwer. Diese Gedanken haben, seit dem Abend vor zwei Tagen, nicht mal für eine Sekunde meinen Kopf verlassen. Und es machte mich _verrückt_.

"Ich finde es nur so beängstigend, dass es weder dem GCPD noch Batman bisher gelungen ist, den Joker zu fassen. Ich meine, er kann gerade überall sein!", sagte Sam, eine Freundin aus meiner Klasse, und wirkte hysterisch.

Wir hatten Schulschluss und waren gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause.

"Ich bin mir sicher sie versuchen alles, aber der Joker verursacht so viel Chaos, dass sie einfach nicht dazu kommen", sagte Katie, eine weitere Freundin aus meiner Klasse.

"Oder er ist einfach zu schlau für sie", meinte Kristen.

"Aber es scheint ja noch nicht einmal der Riddler schlau genug zu sein um Batman loszuwerden", argumentierte Sam.

Kristen zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Sam erschauderte kurz, "Stell dir mal vor, du wärst _dabei gewesen_!"

Aus meinem Augenwinkel sah ich wie Kristen mir einen kurzen Blick zuwarf. Sie war die Einzige, der ich gesagt hatte, dass ich bei der Foundation dabei gewesen war. Natürlich hatte ich das kleine Zusammentreffen mit dem Joker wieder ausgelassen.

Ich hielt bei der Diskussion mit Absicht den Mund. Ich wollte einfach Ruhe um meine Gedanken ordnen zu können - welche sich nur um ihn drehten - allerdings war mir so ein Glück nicht gegönnt. Denn ich bemerkte gerade rechtzeitig, als wir um eine Ecke biegen wollte, eine Figur in einer Gasse auf der anderen Straßenseite stehen, die mir inzwischen nur zu bekannt war. Abrupt hielt ich an und richtete den Blick auf ihn. Dadurch dass die Sonne nicht in die Gasse schien war sie so abgedunkelt, dass ich nur schemenhaft seine Züge erkennen konnte. Er hob seine Hand und deutete mir, dass ich zu ihm kommen sollte. Mein Magen verzog sich automatisch und ich überlegte schon ihn einfach zu ignorieren und weiter zu gehen, aber die Angst, dass er nicht gerade begeistert davon wäre, hielt mich zurück dies zu tun.

Das hier war gewiss kein Zufall mehr - er hatte mich mit voller Absicht aufgesucht, das stand jetzt fest. Aber es half mir nicht dabei meine Angst zu beseitigen, im Gegenteil dadurch wuchs sie nur noch mehr.

"Was ist los?", fragte Kristen, die ebenfalls stehen geblieben war. Ich schaute zu ihr und sah leichte Besorgnis in ihren Augen.

"Ich hab total vergessen, dass ich noch kurz einkaufen gehen sollte", sagte ich und versuchte entschuldigend auszusehen. Es war eine schlechte Lüge, aber dass sie mir so leicht von den Lippen fiel wunderte mich sehr.

"Soll ich mitkommen?"

"Nein", ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, "Sind nicht viele Sachen - trotzdem, danke Kristen." Ich lächelte ihr zu, als sie kurz nickte und schon mit den anderen zwei verschwand.

Mit einem schlechten Gewissen gegenüber Kristen überquerte ich langsam die Straße. Und während ich auf ihn zu ging überkam mich der Gedanke, _warum_ ich denn nicht einfach weiter gegangen bin? Natürlich die Angst, dass er mir bei einem weiteren Treffen weh tun würde, weil ich nicht auf ihn gehört und ihn einfach ignoriert hatte, war da. Aber dies wäre die Chance gewesen zu Jim zu gehen und ihm alles zu erzählen, nun da ich wusste, dass der Joker tatsächlich mit Absicht meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zog. Weshalb auch immer. Aber ich hatte mich dagegen entschieden - wieder einmal.

"Tolle Freunde", begrüßte er mich, als ich vor ihm zum Stehen kam und er den dreien hinter her sah. "Ich scheine einen _gewissen Eindruck_ bei ihnen hinterlassen zu haben."

Wie lange ist er uns bitte gefolgt, dass er mitbekommen hatte, wie sie über ihn geredet haben?

"Was machst du hier?", fragte ich ihn geradeheraus und hielt einen gewissen Abstand zu ihm.

"Was, ist es mir nicht erlaubt dich einfach so besuchen zu wollen, _Doll_?", sagte er unschuldig und legte seinen Kopf schief. Als ich ihm keine Antwort gab verwandelte sich sein unschuldiger Ausdruck sofort in ein Grinsen und langsam verringerte er den Abstand zwischen uns. Ich wich ihm mit jedem Schritt den er auf mich zu machte einen Schritt aus, bis ich die kalte Hauswand hinter mir spürte und er nun direkt vor mir stand. Sofort schoss mir ein Déjà-vu durch den Kopf als ich an unser zweites Treffen in der Gasse dachte.

"Ich hatte eine _Idee_. Du gehst heute Abend mit mir essen."

Es war keine Frage sondern eine Aussage und sein Ton erlaubte keinen Widerspruch. Geschockt zog ich meine Augenbrauen hoch und musterte ihn misstrauisch, mit der Absicht irgendeinen Hacken in seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu entdecken, doch ich fand nichts.

"Du willst mit mir in ein Restaurant gehen? Und das unter Leute?", fragte ich noch einmal nach und konnte mir nicht vorstellen zusammen mit _dem Joker_ essen zu gehen.

Sein Grinsen verließ nicht einmal sein Gesicht. "Du scheinst überrascht zu sein?"

"So eine direkte Einladung zu einem öffentlichen Essen hatte ich nicht erwartet", gestand ich ihm leise. Es hatte einen Hacken, das wusste ich, nur ich kam einfach nicht darauf was er davon haben sollte, wenn wir zusammen essen gehen würden. Und wer sagte überhaupt, dass ich einwilligen würde?

"Erwarte _immer_ das _Unerwartete_ , Doll", sagte er und fuchtelte mit seinem Zeigefinger vor meinem Gesicht herum, "Außerdem stecke ich _voller Überraschungen_."

Und damit lagen seine Lippen, ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden, auf meinen und er lehnte sich weiter vor, sodass er mir wieder kaum Luft zum Atmen ließ. Dieses Mal küsste ich ihn direkt zurück, was mehr ein instinktives Handeln war.  
Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand an meinen Hals, doch ich machte mir keine Gedanken darum. Ich merkte wie mein Hirn anfing sich abzuschalten und ohne es zu wollen, genoss ich diesen Kuss. Denn ich musste schon sagen - er war ein ziemlich guter Küsser. Ich spürte die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging. Mir war klar, dass dies hier auch mein Todesurteil sein könnte -  eine Henkersmahlzeit sozusagen. Doch ich hätte so oder so nichts tun können, er gab mir keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen und im Moment konnte ich sowieso nicht darüber nachdenken.

Aufeinmal hörte ich ein Klicken, was ich erst nicht zuordnen konnte, und bevor ich mir weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, spürte ich einen brennenden Schmerz in meinem Unterarm, der sich durch meinen gesamten Körper zog und zum Aufschreien brachte. Hektisch öffnete ich meine Augen, welche ich zuvor geschlossen hatte, und sah den Joker lachen, bevor mein Blick bei meinem linken Arm stehen blieb. Mein Ärmel war an einer Stelle gerissen und sog sich schon mit Blut voll, dass aus der Wunde trat, die der Joker mir mit seinem Messer zugefügt hatte. Ich wandte meinen Blick ab und schaute ängstlich zu ihm, doch er lachte nur weiter und etwas panisch versuchte ich mich von ihm zu befreien, was ihn den Druck an meinem Hals erhöhen ließ und er seinen Körper noch enger an meinen presste, sodass mir keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht mehr offen stand. Adrenalin durchflutete meinen Körper und ich spürte die Angst, die mit jedem schnellen Herzschlag meinerseits mehr wurde.

"Damit auch jeder weiß _wem du gehörst_ ", flüsterte er gegen mein Ohr und meine Augen weiteten sich, als mich eine neue Welle von Schmerzen durchfuhr. Ich biss meine Zähne zusammen um meine Schreie zu unterdrücken und Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen. Doch ich konnte sie noch gerade so zurückhalten. Ich wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben mich weinen zu sehen - ich wollte meine schwache Seite vor ihm verstecken. Der Schmerz ließ meinen Puls höher schlagen und die Umgebung fing an sich vor meinen Augen zu drehen. Inzwischen brannte mein Arm _höllisch_ und mein Kopf dröhnte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit spürte ich wie der Joker seine Klinge aus meinem Arm nahm und ich öffnete meine Augen, die ich geschlossen hatte. Mein Arm war fast komplett mit Blut überdeckt und der Anblick ließ mich kurz würgen. Anscheinend stolz auf sein Werk lächelte der Joker meinen Arm an, bevor sein Blick auf meinen traf. Er gab mir noch einen schnellen Kuss auf meine Lippen, ging ein paar Schritte nach hinten und zeigte mit seinem Messer, an dem noch immer mein Blut hing, auf mich.

" _Neun Uhr_. Ich warte auf dich beim _Chez Vous_   und sei ja nicht zu spät."

Und so ließ er mich alleine dort stehen - völlig verängstigt und blutend. Langsam ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken. Ich hob meinen linken Arm und versuchte das meiste Blut so gut es ging an meiner Hose abzuwischen - zum Glück hatte ich eine schwarze Jeans an. Und jetzt konnte ich auch sehen, was genau er mir dorthin geritzt hatte - ein J. Ich ließ meinen Kopf zurück gegen die Wand fallen und schloss meine Augen. Er hatte mich als sein Eigentum markiert und das für _immer_. Die Schnitte waren so tief, dass sie auf jeden Fall Narben hinterlassen würden - und sie würden mich für immer an ihn erinnern.

Mit meinem unverletzten Arm hielt ich mich an der Wand fest und versuchte aufzustehen. Als ich stand drehte sich mein Kopf für wenige Sekunden und schwarze Punkte tanzten vor meinen Augen herum. Ich versuchte meine Atmung ruhig zu halten und als ich wieder klar sehen konnte und ich mir sicher war nach Hause gehen zu können ohne während dem Gehen ohnmächtig zu werden machte ich mich sofort auf den Weg. Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten das restliche Blut zu verstecken, das noch an meinem Ärmel klebte. Auf keinen Fall durfte meine Mutter das sehen, sie würde komplett ausrasten.

Als ich zu Hause ankam öffnete ich die Tür und wurde sofort von dem Geruch von Essen begrüßt.

"Tara, Essen ist fertig", sagte meine Mutter, die mich an der Tür zur Küche stehen sah, und gab mir ein freundliches Lächeln.

Und nickte kurz. "Ich geh mir nur schnell was anderes anziehen", sagte ich und verschwand auch schon oben, wo ich mich von meinen dreckigen Sachen befreite, meinen Arm wusch - _was tierisch brannte_ \- und mir dann einen kleinen Verband drum machte. Ich zog mir bequeme Sachen an, versteckte noch schnell meine blutigen Sachen in meinem Zimmer und ging dann wieder die Treppe runter zu meiner Mutter.

Bis neun Uhr hatte ich ja auch noch genügend Zeit mich fertig zu machen. Vor der Küchentür stoppte ich abrupt. Hatte ich wirklich immer noch vor dorthin zu gehen, nachdem was er mir angetan hatte? Die Sache war nur, dass ich Angst vor seiner Reaktion hatte, wenn ich gar nicht kommen würde. Vielleicht wäre er dann nicht so ' _sanft_ ' zu mir, wie er es jetzt die ganze Zeit war. Überrascht, dass er mit mir in die Öffentlichkeit wollte war ich immer noch, immerhin konnte er ja nicht einfach so überall herein spazieren. Weshalb er irgendeinen Sinn darin verfolgen musste, doch ich hatte noch immer keine Ahnung was es sein könnte. So oder so würde ich heute Abend dorthin gehen, nicht nur weil ich Angst vor dem Joker hatte, sondern auch weil ich mir sicher war, dass mir in einem Restaurant nicht viel passieren konnte, da es viele Zeugen dort gäbe. Und doch redeten wir hier von dem Joker. Wenn er mich dort umbringen wollen würde, dann wäre es ihm auch egal, wie viele Zeugen um uns herum waren.

Um halb neun stand ich daher fertig angezogen in meinem Zimmer und betrachtete mich. Da ich kein Fan von Kleidern war, hatte ich mir eine blaue Bluse und eine schwarze Jeans angezogen. Mein Herz schlug schon jetzt schneller als normal. Ich hatte große Bedenken, wie der Abend verlaufen würde. Es wäre auf jeden Fall die perfekte Zeit mich heute Abend umzubringen... _dunkel, verlassen_. Aber auch wenn er mich heute umbringen sollte, würde es mich interessieren? Immerhin könnte ich so meinen Vater wiedersehen... Ich könnte endlich wieder bei ihm sein, ihn in den Arm nehmen, ihm sagen, wie sehr ich ihn doch vermisste...  
Schnell wischte ich mir eine Träne von der Wange und versuchte mich zusammen zu reißen nicht komplett in Tränen auszubrechen. So verließ ich mein Zimmer und nahm mir im Vorbeigehen noch meinen Geldbeutel, der auf meinen Schreibtisch lag.

Meine Mutter saß in unserem Wohnzimmer und schaute fernsehen, als ich bei ihr stehen blieb und sie irritiert zu mir schaute.

"Ich treffe mich gleich mit Kristen", erklärte ich ihr.

"Oh, na gut", sagte sie und schaute kurz auf die Uhr. Sie wusste, dass ich normalerweise um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr rausgehen würde und doch fragte sie zum Glück nicht weiter nach.

"Ich weiß noch nicht wann ich wieder da sein werde, aber ich versuche nicht zu spät zu kommen."

"Bitte sei vorsichtig, Tara. Wer weiß was für Leute sich um diese Zeit auf den Straßen tummeln."

"Natürlich. Bis später, Mum", hastig verließ ich das Haus und machte mich schon direkt auf den Weg zum _Chez Vous_. Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so oft gelogen wie in der letzten Woche. Und es machte mich auch irgendwie fertig ihnen so dreist ins Gesicht zu lügen - aber auf der anderen Seite machte es mir auch irgendwie nichts aus. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, aber ich fühlte mich so frei und unabhängig dabei. Ich lachte kurz auf und fuhr mir durch die Haare. Um ehrlich zu sein erkannte ich mich selber nicht wirklich wieder. Dass ich mich auf so jemanden wie den Joker einlassen würde und auch noch eiskalt meine Familie anlog, dass war nicht ich. Aber seit dem Tod meines Vaters hatte sich eben einiges geändert. Mir war vieles egal geworden, ich hatte ein noch schlechteres Verhältnis zu meiner Mutter, obwohl viele das vielleicht nicht sehen konnten, aber sie war einfach keine wirkliche Bezugsperson für mich. Ich konnte mich noch nie gut mit ihr identifizieren, im Gegensatz zu meinem Vater... Kristen hatte alles versuchte um mich wieder relativ glücklich zu machen, aber sie verstand es einfach nicht. Sie wusste nicht wie es war jemanden zu verlieren, den man geliebt hatte, den man einfach brauchte. Den Einzigen, den ich noch hätte, wäre Jim, aber auch er hatte eine Familie - eine Frau und zwei Kinder, die ihn brauchten und er konnte sich nicht ewig um mich kümmern. Was ich auch nicht von ihm verlangte... ich war alt genug alleine mit dem Verlust klar zu kommen. Und ich würde es auch irgendwann schaffen von seinem Tod hinwegzusehen.

In der Ferne konnte ich schon das Restaurant sehen und mein Herz fing jetzt durch die Aufregung gepaart mit Angst sogar noch schneller an zu schlagen. Als ich nur noch wenige Meter von dem Restaurant entfernt war, konnte ich schon eine Gestalt ausmachen, die etwas weiter vom Eingang entfernt an der Wand stand. Und als ich die Gesichtszüge erkannte, blieb ich abrupt stehen. Ich konnte nur dort stehen und überrascht staunen, als die Gestalt aufschaute und mich sah, ehe sie sich mir näherte, ein süffisantes Grinsen im Gesicht.

" _Nuuun_ , ich bin froh, dass du es geschafft hast!" Es war keine Frage, vor mir stand der Joker, nur sah er so anders aus - so normal - und, darf ich sagen, unglaublich gut aussehend. Denn er hatte für heute Abend normale Kleidung - eine dunkle Jeans und ein graues Hemd - angezogen und sein Makeup weggelassen, wodurch er viel jünger aussah. Seine Narben waren kaum auffällig und aus seinem Haar war die grüne Farbe fast vollkommen rausgewaschen. Wenn er nicht seine bekannte Haltung beibehalten hätte und man seine Stimme nicht hören würde, dann hätte ich ihn als ganz normalen Bürger abgestempelte. Obwohl 'ganz normal' wohl nicht wirklich passend war, da er überdurchschnittlich gut aussah mit seinen markanten Gesichtszügen und seinem schönen Lächeln. Ich überraschte mich selber ein wenig mit diesen Gedanken und doch konnte ich es nicht leugnen, der Joker war definitiv ein sehr sehr gutaussehender Mann, meiner Meinung nach. Und ja, es dürfte sehr schwer sein ihn heute als Joker zu erkennen. Das war wohl auch der Grund warum er sich so spät treffen wollte und warum er dass _Chez Vous_ ausgesucht hatte, denn als einer der berühmtesten und nobelsten Restaurants, bot es eine sehr romantische Atmosphäre durch die vielen Kerzen, die drinnen angezündet wurden und das Licht somit gedämmt war. Vor ein paar Jahren, war ich mit meinen Eltern mal dort essen gewesen, als Jim uns alle eingeladen hatte.

Das Lächeln des Jokers verschwand augenblicklich, als er merkte, dass ich nichts sagte und ihn nur anstarrte. Als auch ich merkte, dass diese Situation langsam unbehaglich wurde, lief ich rot an.

"Ja, natürlich", sagte ich nur und wandte meinen Blick ab. Was war denn aufeinmal nur los? Die Angst, die ich vor wenigen Minuten noch gespürt hatte, machte der Aufregung immer mehr Platz. Und seit wann wurde ich vor ihm rot?

"Alles okay? Du siehst so rot aus. Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass du _krank_ wirst", sagte er in einem leicht mokanten Ton und legte seinen Kopf schief.

Mir war bewusst, dass er gerade nur mit mir spielte und er ganz genau wusste, weshalb ich plötzlich rot geworden bin. Dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit nun darauf gerichtet hatte und es nun sogar noch ansprach, half nicht dabei meine Röte wieder verschwinden zu lassen. Im Gegenteil, ich merkte wie meine Wangen nur noch mehr anfingen zu glühen und ich hätte mich Ohrfeigen können deswegen.

Ich räusperte mich und schaute mit so viel Selbstbewusstsein zu ihm hoch wie ich aufbringen konnte. "Nein, mir geht's gut", sagte ich und hoffte, dass er dieses Thema nun sein ließ.

Der Joker trat einen großen Schritt auf mich zu und hatte wieder sein charakteristisches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Ich blieb auf der Stelle stehen und wendete meinen Blick nicht von ihm ab.

"Du siehst übrigens, äh, _großartig_ aus, Doll", hauchte er gegen meine Lippen und sah mir intensiv in meine Augen. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr meinen Rücken.

"Wollen wir rein gehen?"

Ich nickte nur und zusammen gingen wir in das Restaurant an die Anmeldung, wo der Joker einen Zweiertisch verlangte und der Mitarbeiter uns zu einem Tisch direkt am Fenster führte. Wir setzten uns und ein Kellner brachte uns die Speisekarte und fragte, was wir trinken wollten, worauf der Joker ohne mich zu fragen einen Rotwein bestellte. Allzu begeistert war ich nicht heute Abend Alkohol zu trinken. Ich hatte nicht vor mich noch leichter in die Hände des Jokers zu legen, als ich es sowieso schon tat. Jedoch würde ein wenig Alkohol meine Nervosität sinken lassen, was auf alle Fälle ein Vorteil wäre.   
Während wir uns etwas zu essen suchten, konnte ich nicht anders, als diese ganze Situation ziemlich komisch zu finden. Immerhin saß ich hier in einem der nobelsten Restaurants Gothams mit dem Joker. Man könnte dies hier auch als Date ansehen... ein Date mit Gothams meist gefürchtetsten Kriminellen. Und dieser sah jetzt auch noch aus wie ein ganz normaler - _hübscher_ \- Bürger.

Seltsamer konnte es ja nicht werden.

Allerdings wunderte ich mich, ob es jemals jemanden gab, der den Joker ohne sein Makeup gesehen hatte. Ich konnte mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass er jedem x-beliebigen Menschen zeigen würde, wie er ohne Makeup aussah. Mein Blick huschte von Mal zu Mal auch immer wieder zu seinem Gesicht. Es war einfach zu faszinierend ihn so zu sehen und er sah wirklich verdammt nochmal gut aus.

"Ich bin mir sicher in meinem Gesicht stehen keine Gerichte geschrieben", holte der Joker mich aus meinen Gedanken und beschämend senkte ich schnell wieder meinen Blick. Ich konnte allerdings aus meiner peripheren Sicht erkennen, dass er mich nun schmunzelnd betrachtete.

Nach ein paar Minuten Gedenkzeit was ich mir holen wollte kam der Kellner wieder und stellte uns zwei Weingläser hin, die er jeweils bis zur Hälfte füllte. Dann nahm er unsere Bestellung auf, wobei ich mir ein Rahmschnitzel und der Joker sich ein Steak bestellte. Trotz meiner Bedenken Alkohol in der Nähe des Jokers zu trinken, entschied ich mich dazu dennoch einen großen Schluck zu nehmen.

"Wieso wolltest du mit mir essen gehen?", überwindete ich mich ihn zu fragen.

"Ich hab nicht wirklich viel Zeit um oft essen zu gehen und bei mir zu Hause habe ich nicht gerade _Vier-Sterne-Menüs_ rumliegen. _Außerdem_ ist das die perfekte Gelegenheit dich besser _kennenzulernen_ , _Doll_."

Ich schauderte kurz bei dem Namen. Ich wusste nicht wieso er mich die ganze Zeit nur so nannte, aber ich hasste diesen Namen, aus gutem Grund... "Du willst mich besser kennenlernen?", fragte ich schnell und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von dem Wein. Er war gar nicht mal so schlecht.

"Jetzt wo wir - _ähm_ \- mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, wäre es doch sicher gut sich kennenzulernen, oder? Du weißt bestimmt schon viel über _mich_ , aber ich noch nichts über _dich_."

"Es gibt nicht viel über mich zu erzählen", meinte ich und schwenkte das Glas in meiner Hand ein wenig umher. "Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass du auch schon mehr Sachen über mich weißt als nur meinen Namen."

"Lass mal sehen - Alter, Wohnort, Tod des Vaters - aber das sind _un_ wichtige Fakten", zählte er auf und ich sah wie seine Augen aufleuchteten und er mich angrinste.

Bei der Erwähnung meines Vaters senkte ich meinen Blick. Dass er davon wusste hätte mir klar sein müssen, aber über meinen Vater zu reden fiel mir noch immer schwer. Und doch wollte ich dem Joker keine Schwachstelle von mir zeigen, die er ausnutzen könnte.

"Wie ist es passiert?", fragte er und ich konnte schwören Aufregung in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Ich überlegte ob ich nicht still sein sollte und dachte daran was letztens passiert war als ich ihm nicht geantwortet hatte. "Er ist plötzlich an Krebs gestorben", sagte ich daraufhin nur.

" _Ahh ja_ , das ist immer _tragisch_ ", meinte er und ich blickte auf in sein Gesicht. Er hatte seinen Blick auf meine Augen gerichtet und obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck neutral war, konnte ich schwören einen Hauch von Schadenfreude zu erkennen.

In dem Moment kam der Kellner und stellte uns unser Essen auf den Tisch, bevor er fragte, ob bei uns alles in Ordnung sei und er mit einem misstrauisch Blick zum Joker wieder ging.

"Weißt du, ich war sehr überrascht, dass du _freiwillig_ mit mir hierher gekommen bist", sagte Joker und fing an sein Steak zu schneiden.

"Hatte ich eine andere Wahl?", fragte ich ihn.

" _Jeder_ hat eine _Wahl_. Ich, äh, wundere mich nur, wie deine Weste immer noch _weiß_ sein kein, wenn du dich _so willentlich_ mit mir triffst." Er senkte seinen Kopf, zog eine Braue hoch und betrachtete mich eindringlich.

Er hatte recht - ich war noch nie negativ aufgefallen, in keinerlei Hinsicht, und doch saß ich nun hier mit dem Joker, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt. Und vielleicht hatte ich eine Wahl, aber was die Konsequenz geworden wäre, wenn ich abgelehnt hätte oder nicht gekommen wäre, wollte ich nicht wissen, weshalb ich die 'falsche Wahl' getroffen habe.

"Hast wohl eher etwas für die _Bösen_ übrig, nicht wahr?"

Meine Röte wuchs. Oh, er hatte ja keine Ahnung...

"Vielleicht bin ich nicht so unschuldig wie du denkst", sagte ich und hielt mein Blick gesenkt auf meinem Essen.

" _Oohh_ , _das_ glaube ich."

Meine Augen wanderten kurz zu ihm und ich sah, wie er fröhlich vor sich hin lächelte, was mich meine Stirn runzeln ließ.

Ein paar Minuten saßen wir nur da und aßen. Auch wenn um uns herum alle miteinander redeten, so hing zwischen uns eine Stille, die auf mich etwas bedrückt wirkte, doch ich wusste nicht wie ich sie brechen konnte. Langsam ließ ich meinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten bis er beim Fenster stehen blieb. Ich stocherte ein wenig in meinem Essen rum, während ich in Gedanken war, als ich hinter dem Fenster etwas sah. Vor Schock riss ich meine Augen auf und meine Gabel fiel auf meinen Teller. Joker schaute mich mit einer hochgezogenen Braue an, während mein Blick noch immer auf das Fenster gerichtet war.

" _Jim_ ", flüsterte ich und ließ mich immer weiter in meinen Stuhl sinken damit er mich nicht sah. Durch meine plötzliche Reaktion oder dadurch, dass Joker gehört hatte welchen Namen ich gewispert hatte, drehte er sich ebenfalls um.

Jim hatte einen Anzug an und half gerade Barbara aus dem Auto. Offensichtlich wollte sie heute auch im Chez Vous essen gehen. Und ich wollte nicht wissen, was passieren würde, wenn sie mich hier entdecken würden. Denn wenn er herausfinden sollte, dass ich mich heute eigentlich mit Kristen treffen wollte, würde er misstrauisch werden und den Joker vielleicht sogar erkennen. Seine Narben waren ja immerhin noch da.

" _Mh_... wird dann wohl Zeit zu gehen, äh, Doll", sagte Joker, stand direkt auf und zog mich an der Hand aus dem Restaurant - ohne zu bezahlen _natürlich_. Die Mitarbeiter, die uns zuriefen, ignorierte er und wir liefen so schnell wir konnte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung aus der Jim gerade kam. Nachdem wir ein gutes Stück zurückgelegt hatten und ich vollkommen aus der Puste war, da er ein sehr schnelles Tempo drauf hatte, blieben wir in einer dunklen Gasse stehen.

Ich lehnte mich an die Wand und hielt mir meine schmerzende Seite. Mein Blick suchte den des Jokers und als wir uns beide in die Augen schauten, konnte ich einfach nicht anders als zu lachen. Der Zufall, dass aufgerechnet Jim heute in das Restaurant ging indem ich auch war und dass wir es scheinbar raus geschafft ohne seine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu ziehen ließ mich einfach auflachen. Vielleicht war es auch die Erleichterung, die sich in mir ausbreitete. Kurz schaute Joker überrascht drein, als auch er sich meinem Lachen anschloss. Nach mehreren Minuten kontinuierlichen Lachens wischte ich mir meine Tränen von der Wange und bekam kaum noch Luft.

"Sie werden sicherlich noch nach uns suchen", meinte ich zu Joker. Ganz sicher waren wir noch nicht, erst recht nicht, wenn Jim jetzt bei ihnen war, doch große Sorgen machte ich mir nicht. Ich wusste nicht woher diese Gelassenheit kam, wenn man die Situation in der ich mich gerade befand in Betracht zog.

Der Joker kicherte. "Wie sie wollen. Aber was mich wirklich interessiert ist - was für ein Verhältnis besteht zwischen _dir_ und dem _Commissioner_?"

Ich schluckte kurz und überlegte ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Wenn er schon herausgefunden hatte, dass mein Vater gestorben ist, dann würde er, wenn er wollte, auch herausfinden können, wie ich zu Jim stand.

"Er ist mein Pate", antwortete ich langsam, "Und ein guter Freund meiner Eltern. Für mich war er immer wie ein zweiter Vater." Der letzte Satz entkam einfach meinen Lippen ohne, dass ich es beabsichtigt hatte. Ich wollte ihm nicht zu viel von mir preisgeben, viel zu viel konnte er gegen mich einsetzen. So wie diese Information gerade...

Ich schaute zu ihm auf in sein Gesicht. Ich konnte seine Reaktion darauf nicht einschätzen. War er erfreut zu hören, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte, der sehr wichtig für Jim war? Würde er Jim durch mich erpressen, für irgendwas was er haben wollte? Oder würde er mich jetzt direkt los werden wollen, da es ihm zu ' _riskant_ ' mit mir wäre? Obwohl, wir reden hier vom _Joker_ \- für ihn wäre wahrscheinlich nichts zu riskant. Zu meiner Erleichterung aber sah ich ihn wenigstens Lächeln und er kam wieder auf mich zu, was mir gleichzeitig auch ein wenig Angst machte.

"Ahh, _interessant_. Wie _enttäuscht_ unser lieber Jim wohl sein wird, wenn er herausfindet, mit wem seine _Patentochter_ ihre Zeit verbringt."

Ich blieb noch immer an der Wand stehen und behielt jeden Schritt gut im Auge, den der Joker auf mich zutrat. Als er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von mir entfernt war, lehnte er sich vor und platzierte seinen Kopf direkt neben meinem. Mein Herz fing wieder an wie verrückt zu schlagen und ich merkte wie meine Hände schwitzig wurden.

"Ich würde zu gerne sein Gesichtsausdruck sehen, wenn er es herausfindet", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und mich durchfuhr eine Gänsehaut. Der Joker drehte seinen Kopf wieder zu mir und küsste mich mit einem großen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Meine Gedanken schienen wie verschwommen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was genau er mit seinen Worten meinte, ich konnte mich aber auch nicht mehr darauf konzentrieren. Meine Beine gaben ein wenig nach und ich fing an das Interesse an alles anderem zu verlieren. In dem Moment war es mir egal, ob Jim gerade nach uns suchen würde und ob ich nun in Schwierigkeiten war. Das Einzige was mich interessierte war er und ich _verstand es nicht_. Ich verstand nicht was hier passierte, warum ich ihn zurück küsste, warum es mir gefiel und woher dieses seltsame Gefühl in meinem Bauch kam. Ich konnte mir dieses plötzliche Interesse an ihm in dieser Weise nicht erklären. Natürlich, ich fand ihn schon ab dem Moment interessant als Gotham das erste Mal von ihm hörte. Seine Taten waren grausam, das war nicht zu bestreiten, aber er als Person war so _faszinierend_. Die Art wie er _dachte_ , wie er sich _bewegte_ und _redete_. In dem Moment war es mir sogar völlig egal, was er mir heute Mittag noch angetan hatte. Dass er mich sozusagen als sein Eigentum gekennzeichnet hatte. Ich wusste nicht, ob die ' _Leidenschaft_ ', die er in diesen Kuss mit rein steckte, auch echt war oder nur gespielt, aber auch das interessierte mich nicht. Ich genoss diese Nähe zu ihm und seine Wärme und konnte mir ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Joker küsste sich seinen Weg wieder meinen Hals herab und ich krallte mich automatisch in seinem Nacken fest, was ihn seinen Körper nur noch näher an mich pressen ließ. An der Bissstelle angekommen machte er kurz halt und hauchte einen sanften Kuss dorthin. Zu schnell löste er sich wieder von mir und leckte sich über seine Lippe, während ich meine Arme an meine Seite fallen ließ.

"Du findest den Weg nach Hause alleine" stumm nickte ich, da mir einfach die Worte fehlten.

" _Gut_. Ich muss wieder gehen, aber keine Sorge - ich werde wiederkommen", seine Tonlage veränderte sich von hoch zu einer tiefen Art von Grummeln. Sein Blick fiel kurz auf meinen linken Arm und er lächelte mich breit an, bevor er mir seinen Rücken zu drehte und weg ging.

 

 

 


	6. Scarecrow

 

Ich blieb nicht lange in der Gasse und machte mich auch schnell wieder auf den Weg nach Hause. Angekommen tapste ich leise in mein Zimmer - da es schon spät war und meine Mutter schon schlief - und schloss die Tür hinter mir, bevor ich mich einfach in mein Bett schmiss. Diesen Tag würde ich nie wieder vergessen und ich wunderte mich ob ich den Joker jemals wieder ohne sein Makeup sehen würde. Ich seufzte und stand von meinem Bett auf um mir meine Schlafsachen anzuziehen und dann sofort ins Bett zu gehen. Es war zwar nicht wirklich anstrengend gewesen, aber ich fühlte mich dennoch völlig kaputt und übermüdet. Was für ein _Glück_ , dass morgen keine Schule war und ich ausschlafen konnte.

Und das tat ich auch. Als ich am nächsten Morgen auf die Uhr schaute, sah ich, dass es schon viertel vor elf war und ich stöhnte auf. Widerwillig verließ ich mein warmes, weiches Bett und machte mich schnell im Bad fertig um nicht ganz so müde auszusehen, wie ich es gerade tat. Schon etwas wacher stieg ich unsere Treppen runter und freute mich auf eine Tasse Kaffee. Doch diese Freude wurde mir direkt genommen, als ich Jim auf unserer Couch sitzen sah - mit seinen Arbeitsklamotten.

" _Tara_ , endlich bist du wach!", sagte meine Mutter, die neben Jim saß.

"Gut geschlafen?", fragte mich Jim und ich nickte nur.

"Ja schon. Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte ich sofort nach und setzte mich zu ihnen auf unser Sofa.

"Nun ja... gestern Abend haben wohl zwei Gäste im _Chez Vous_ hektisch das Restaurant verlassen, bevor sie bezahlten und da ich zufälligerweise zu dem Zeitpunkt auch dort war, hat mich das _Chez Vous_ gefragt, ob ich nicht herausfinden könnte, wer diese Gäste gewesen sind", erklärte mir Jim. Ich versuchte die ganze Zeit so neutral wie möglich zu wirken. Ich wusste, dass Jim auf jede kleinste Reaktion in meinem Gesicht achtete. Aber ich musste schon sagen, dass ich überrascht war, dass er sich so schnell um diesen Fall kümmerte und schon _direkt_ am nächsten Morgen zu mir kam. Immerhin hatte er bedeutend größere Fälle zu bearbeiten als diesen.

Ich runzelte ein wenig meine Stirn. "Hast du schon eine Spur?" Aus meinem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie meine Mutter mich besorgt musterte, doch ich hielt mein Blick stur auf Jim gerichtet.

"Ein Kellner hat gesagt, dass es eine junge Frau und ein junger Mann gewesen waren. Die Frau hatte wohl dunkle, wellige Haare und ihre Begleitung sehr seltsame "" im Gesicht, aber mehr konnte er mir auch nicht sagen."

"Also?", sagte ich, als Jim nicht mehr weiter redete.

Er seufzte kurz auf und sah mir tief in die Augen. "Tara, deine Mutter hat gesagt, dass du gestern Abend gegen halb neun hier weggegangen bist, um dich mit Kristen zu treffen."

" _Jaa_...", ich schaute argwöhnisch zwischen meiner Mutter und Jim hin und her, "Willst du damit sagen, dass du glaubst _ich_ war das?"

"Tara... Hast du etwas mit der Sache zu tun?", fragte Jim nun ernst.

Ich öffnete meinen Mund und versuchte so unschuldig zu wirken, wie ich nur konnte. " _Was_ \- _Nein_! Natürlich nicht! Jim du kennst mich, ich würde sowas nie machen."

Er seufzte erneut und fasste sich an den Nasenrücken. "Natürlich weiß ich das. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verdächtige. Hast du denn irgendwas gesehen oder mitbekommen?"

'Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich _verdächtige_.' Schien also, als ob er noch immer nicht wirklich davon überzeugt war, dass ich nichts damit zu tun hatte, aber das war kein Wunder. Jim war ziemlich schlau, so leicht konnte man ihn nicht täuschen.

"Nein, wir waren nur kurz was trinken und sind dann direkt zu Kristen gegangen. Du kannst sie fragen, wenn du willst."

"Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich glaube dir. Ich muss nur allen Möglichkeiten nachgehen."

"Das verstehe ich", sagte ich und hätte vor Erleichterung auflachen können. Er hatte es mir geglaubt - er hatte wirklich nicht durch meine Lüge durchsehen können, oder er wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben. Allerdings wäre es auch schlau nicht direkt so erfreut zu sein, ich kannte Jim gut genug um zu wissen, dass er nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Situation hier war. Aber wenigstens hatte ich mich jetzt fürs Erste retten können.

Er ist zum Glück an dem Tag auch nicht mehr auf dieses Thema eingegangen und hat sich nach zwei Stunden wieder verabschiedet da er weiter arbeiten musste.

Es tat wirklich nicht gut ihn anlügen zu müssen, aber es musste sein. Auch wenn ich fand, dass es nicht so schlimm war das Restaurant um Geld zu bringen. Immerhin hab ich keines geklaut und auch keinen umgebracht. Aufeinmal wurde es ziemlich stickig hier drinnen und ich fing an zu schwitzen. Ich _musste_ definitiv raus an die frische Luft - und dort konnte ich wahrscheinlich auch besser denken. Also ging ich direkt auf unsere Tür zu, rief meiner Mutter schnell zu, dass ich weg wäre und verließ dann auch sofort das Haus, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen sagen konnte. Sie wäre bestimmt nicht allzu begeistert, dass ich einfach so durch Gotham wandere, bei den Sachen die die letzten Wochen passiert waren...

Aber ich brauchte diese Ruhe. Ich wusste noch immer nicht, was der Joker von mir wollte. Ich hatte große Angst, dass er mich jede Sekunde umbringen könnte, nur weil ich vielleicht langweilig geworden bin, oder weil _ihm_ langweilig war? Aber wäre er wirklich das Risiko eingegangen mich an einem öffentlichen Platz zu treffen und mit mir zusammen zu essen, wenn er mich letztendlich doch nur Tod sehen wollte?   
Oder er tat es tatsächlich nur aus Langeweile.  
Doch wieso hätte er dann gesagt, dass er unsere Treffen anfinge zu mögen und dass wir uns nun öfters sehen würden?  
Ich konnte nicht in seinen Kopf sehen - keiner konnte das nicht einmal Batman - aber genau das machte mich irre. Weil ich nicht wusste was er vor hatte musste ich mich auf alle möglichen Situationen vorbereiten - er hatte es ja selber gesagt: _Erwarte immer das Unerwartete_.  
Und genau das raubte mir meine Nerven, dieses ständige auf der Hut sein und hoffen, dass ich den nächsten Tag doch noch erleben würde. Und jetzt war ich wieder an dem Punkt angekommen - warum hatte er mich noch nicht umgebracht? Ich wusste keine Antwort, konnte mir noch nicht einmal eine zusammenreimen, die auch nur im Entferntesten logisch klang.  
Aber eins war klar - egal was für Absichten er hatte, ich konnte nicht mehr von ihm loskommen. Wenn er mich wirklich haben wollte, dann würde er mich auch nicht einfach gehen lassen. Mein Schicksal war also geschrieben... ich musste ab jetzt mein Leben mit dem Joker teilen, bis er mich nicht mehr wollte und mich umbringen würde oder einfach gehen ließ - obwohl mir _das_ doch sehr unwahrscheinlich schien. Das was mir aber auch am meisten Angst bereitete, war, dass ich diesen Abend gestern nicht als komplette Katastrophe sah. Und unsere Flucht vor Jim hatte mir auch irgendwie gefallen. Das ganze _Adrenalin_ , dass durch meinen Körper geflossen ist, während ich hoffte, dass niemand uns gefolgt war.

Schwer seufzend und vollkommen in Gedanken ging ich durch einen großen Park und ignorierte dabei die ganzen Kinder und Paare, die sich hier versammelten und ihr unbeschwertes Leben lebten. Ich wusste nicht wohin ich ging, ich ließ mich einfach von meinen Füßen tragen und versuchte dabei an nichts zu denken, was sich als viel schwieriger erwies als ich dachte.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich schon unterwegs war, aber als ich mich umsah, merkte ich, dass ich mich den Narrows immer mehr näherte. Mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich am besten wieder umkehren und nach Hause gehen sollte, doch da sah ich vor mir ein paar Männer, welche Kisten aus einem Van in eine der vielen Lagerhallen, die hier standen, brachten. So neugierig wie ich war, schlich ich mich leise näher an die Männer ran und war sehr bedacht darauf, dass sie mich nicht sahen.

" _Sei vorsichtig_! Wenn irgendwas hiervon kaputt geht, wird der Boss uns die Hölle heiß machen", sagte einer der Männer, welcher beim Van stand und seinen Kollegen skeptisch musterte.

"Was kann ich denn dafür, dass das Zeug so verdammt _schwer_ ist?", meinte der andere und setzte die Kiste auf dem Boden ab um zu verschnaufen, "Wofür braucht er eigentlich noch mehr? Er hat doch erst letzte Woche eine ganze Ladung bekommen?"

"Was weiß ich? Scheint wohl sehr bedacht darauf zu sein Fortschritte zu machen."

"Ohne Versuchsobjekte?", fragte der andere und schnappte sich wieder die Kiste, die er mühevoll in die Lagerhalle schleppte.

Ich zog eine Braue hoch. _Boss_?

Mein Instinkt versuchte mir immer deutlicher zu machen, dass es wohl am besten wäre, wenn ich nun so schnell wie möglich von hier abhaue. Und egal wer in dieser Lagerhalle residierte - ich wollte ihm bestimmt nicht über den Weg laufen wollen.

Doch bevor ich mich umdrehen und wegrennen konnte, wurde ich an meinem Arm festgehalten und gegen die Wand neben mir gedrückt.

Vor mir stand ein großer, muskulöser Mann mit Glatze und vielen Tattoos.

"Scheint so als hätten wir einen Eindringling - und _was_ für einen!", sagte er und lächelte mich dreckig an.

Der Kerl war einfach nur widerlich und ich versuchte nicht auszuflippen, als er näher an mich kam und immer noch dieses dreckige Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte.

"Komm mir ja nicht näher!", knurrte ich und versucht meine Angst zu überspielen. Aber wieso sollte ich auch vor diesem ekligen Kerl Angst haben, wenn ich schon auf den Joker traf?

Der Kerl lachte nur auf. "Ich sollte dich besser zum Boss bringen, der weiß bestimmt was er mit dir machen kann. Und vielleicht gewährt er mir danach eine Stunde _alleine mit dir_."

Bei dem Gedanken musste ich leicht würgen. Der Kerl zog mich mit sich in die Halle und all meine Versuche mich loszureißen waren komplett nutzlos. Dieser Typ war verdammt stark...

Die Kisten, die eben von den ganzen Kerlen hier rein getragen wurden, standen nun mitten in dem kühlen Raum. Generell war der Raum ziemlich überfüllt mit Kisten und Kanistern, welche ominöse Dämpfe von sich gaben. Auch standen ein paar Tische im Raum, die bedeckt waren mit Phiolen und verschiedenen Instrumenten.

" _Hey Boss_ , ich hab jemanden gefunden, der hier rumgeschlichen ist", sagte er und schmiss mich vor sich auf den Boden. Ich knallte mit meinem Kopf auf den Bodeb und keuchte laut auf, ehe ich mich auf meinen Armen abstützte und den Kerl hinter mir wütend anblickte. _Jap_ , das würde eine gute Beule geben.

"Hab ich euch nicht gesagt, dass ich bei meiner _Arbeit_ nicht gestört werden will?"

Bei der Stimme wendete ich meinen Blick von diesem Dreckskerl ab und schaute vor mich zu dem Mann, der an einem der Tische mit dem Rücken zu mir stand. Langsam drehte er sich um und als ich ihn erkannt weitete ich meine Augen und auch als sein Blick meinen traf, sah ich seine Augen sich leicht weiten, bis er anfing zu lächeln.

"Ah gut, Rokko. Ich werde mich um unseren _Gast_ kümmern", sagte er und gab Rokko einen verstehenden Blick, dass er verschwinden sollte, als dieser keine Anstalten dazu machte.

Nachdem Rokko verschwunden war, sah ich den Mann vor mir misstrauisch an. Ich hatte schon viel von ihm gehört - wie auch nicht - aber begegnet war ich ihm zuvor noch nie. Schien so als würde ich jetzt von einem Kriminellen zum anderen stoßen...

Crane - oder besser bekannt als _Scarecrow_ \- hielt mir eine Hand hin und lächelte mich wieder an. Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Crane aus Arkham ausgebrochen war. Zugegeben, ich schaute nicht oft Nachrichten, was ich mir vielleicht mal angewöhnen sollte. Seit dem Vorfall vor zwei Jahren mit Crane und seinem Angstgas war das Letzte was ich von ihm hörte, dass er zurück nach Arkham kam - diesmal als _Patient_ \- und ich dachte er würde noch immer dort festsitzen. Aber wie es schien ist er schon länger aus Arkham ausgebrochen, hatte sich schon wieder einige Materialien besorgt um wahrscheinlich mehr von seinem Gas herzustellen. Ich wurde von den Geschehnissen in den Narrows glücklicherweise verschont. Wir lebten im Norden Midtowns, wo sich das Angstgas nicht ausgebreitet hatte. Uns wurde von Jim geraten in unserem Haus zu bleiben und Fenster und Türen zu schließen bis sie die Patienten, die ausgebrochen sind, eingefangen und das Gas nachgelassen hatte. Ich schaute eine kurze Zeit auf seine Hand und stand dann von selber auf. Scarecrow entzog seine Hand und musterte mich erneut von oben bis unten. Ich hielt bewusst meinen Abstand zu ihm. Ich hatte keine Lust eines seiner __Versuchsobjekte__ _zu werden, allerdings war mir auch bewusst, dass ich nicht einfach wieder gehen konnte. Wieso musste ich auch in solche Situationen geraten?_

"Ich denke nicht das noch die Notwendigkeit besteht mich vorzustellen, nicht wahr?"

Stur schaute ich ihn mit zusammengeengten Augen an und blieb still, was ihn leider nur noch mehr zum Grinsen brachte.

"Und trotz deiner scheinbaren Sturheit bin ich erfreut die -", er räusperte sich kurz, " _Freundin_ des Jokers mal persönlich kennenzulernen."

Erschrocken riss ich meine Augen auf.   
_Er wusste es_?   
Er wusste, dass Joker und ich und schon öfters begegnet sind? Und am Schlimmsten - was hieß hier _Freundin des Jokers_? Vollkommen aus der Spur gebracht öffnete ich meinen Mund nur um ihn wieder zu schließen, da ich nichts herausbringen konnte. Scarecrow beobachtete das ganze Schauspiel nur amüsiert.

"W-woher weißt du davon?", fragte ich dann letztendlich. Ich konnte mir nämlich wirklich nicht erklären woher er das wusste. Hatten es doch mehrere mitbekommen und es sprach sich nun rum? Würde Jim auch bald davon erfahren? Oder hatte Joker es Crane selber erzählt? _Wohl kaum_ , dass würde so gar nicht nach ihm klingen... obwohl ich mir dabei auch nicht sicher sein konnte.

"Nun, weißt du, ich habe so meine Methoden", sagte er und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu, "Und doch muss ich sagen, es fasziniert mich ein Mädchen wie _dich_ an der Seite des Jokers zu sehen. Noch keine kriminellen Erfahrungen, he? Und scheinbar keine Angst vor dem Clown..."

Er kam immer näher auf mich zu und ich hielt den großen Abstand zwischen uns indem ich nach hinten auswich, bis ich an einen weiteren Tisch stieß und nicht mehr weiter konnte. Mit großen Augen schaute ich den Mann vor mir an, der nun viel gefährlicher wirkte als vorher und dessen Augen jetzt einen sonderbaren Glanz angenommen hatten.

"Sag mir, was genau fürchtet dann so ein Mädchen wie du?"

Bei diesem Satz realisierte ich was er vor hatte und hier war ich ihm völlig ausgeliefert. So stieß ich ihn also so feste zurück wie ich nur konnte und rannte auf den Eingang der Lagerhalle zu. Doch bei meinem Glück sah mich einer der Handlanger von Scarecrow, der draußen Wache schob, und hielt mich fest. Er drehte mich um und innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte mich Scarecrow eingeholt und schon mit seinem Angstgas bespüht.

Meine Lunge fühlte sich an, als würde sie zugeschnürt werden und ich fing an wie wild zu husten. Ich bekam kaum Luft und alles um mich herum drehte sich, während ich auf den Boden fiel und versuchte nicht zu ersticken. Irgendwo in der Ferne konnte ich Scarecrows Stimme hören, aber ich konnte nicht verstehen was er sagte, da etwas ganz anderes meine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm. Ein paar Meter vor mir sah ich ihn - meinen Vater. Geschockt riss ich meine Augen auf und starrte ihn an, wie er einfach nur da stand und mich anlächelte. Aber das konnte nicht echt sein... _er war tot_ \- ich hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen - wie konnte er also nun hier vor mir stehen, als wäre nichts gewesen?

" _Tara_ ", seine Stimme ließ augenblicklich Tränen in meine Augen aufkommen. "Jetzt ist alles wieder gut."

Mein Vater hielt mir seine Hand hin und langsam stand ich auf - lächelnd mit dem Gedanken, dass ich alles nur geträumt hatte und er nicht wirklich gestorben war - und wollte sie greifen, als sie einfach verschwand.

"Dad?", rief ich verzweifelt. Alles um mich herum war auf einmal komplett dunkel.

" _Wieso_?", rief eine raue Stimme in die Dunkelheit hinein und ich versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch ich sah nur schwarz.

"Hallo?", rief ich zurück und fühlte eine Kälte in mir aufkommen, die unheimlich war. Das ich so alleine war gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht und ich konnte nicht richtig realisieren was genau hier vor sich ging. Ich wusste, dass Scarecrow mich mit seinem Angstgas angesprüht hatte, aber es fühlte sich alles so _real_ an... Die ganze Situation hier gefiel mir auf jeden Fall überhaupt nicht.

Vor mir konnte ich leichte Umrisse erkennen, die immer klarer wurden, bis ich meinen Vater sah, wie er auf dem Boden lag, sich nicht bewegte. Es war das selbe Bild, dass ich auch damals vor mir hatte, als ich im Krankenhaus war und ihn tot auf dem Bett liegen sah. _Er war schon lange tot_ \- ich hatte ihn gesehen und auch jetzt lag er wieder so vor mir, obwohl ich gehofft hatte dieses Bild nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Ich wollte zu ihm gehen, ihn anfassen und mich davon überzeugen, dass das hier alles auch wirklich nicht echt war, doch bevor ich die Möglichkeit dazu bekam verschwand dieser grauenvolle Anblick wieder innerhalb Sekunden.

"Wieso hast du das zugelassen? Wieso hast du mich sterben lassen? Du hättest mir helfen können! Du hättest mich retten können!", hallte die Stimme meines Vaters durch den ganzen Raum und ich merkte wie ich am zittern war.

"Dad, ich... was hätte ich denn machen sollen?", fragte ich unter Tränen nach und versuchte ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

"Du hättest mich retten können! Aber du hast mich sterben lassen - bin ich dir _so wenig wert_ gewesen?" Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Seine Stimme hallte die ganze Zeit in meinem Kopf wider, _immer_ und _immer_ wieder versuchte er mir klar zu machen, dass es meine Schuld gewesen sei, dass er gestorben war. Aber was hätte ich tun sollen? Wie hätte ich ihn retten können? Das war unmöglich gewesen... Plötzlich blendete mich ein grelles Licht und als ich meine Augen leicht öffnete und das Bild vor mir sah, fing ich an zu schreien. Eine verweste Gestalt stand vor mir - Knochen schauten aus den verschiedensten Stellen raus, die Haut war schon vollkommen verrottet, Augen eingefallen und die Nase fehlte komplett. Ich hatte das Gefühl mich übergeben zu müssen.

"Wieso nur, _Tara_? Wieso hast du mir _das hier_ angetan?", fragte es und verschwand auch dann mit einem Mal, ehe ich völlig hysterisch auf den Boden fiel und anfing zu schluchzen. Das ist nicht real! Nein, das ich nicht real! Das konnte nicht real sein!

"Doll?", bei dieser Stimme schoss mein Kopf sofort in die Höhe. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass wieder alles so aussah wie vorher. Ich war noch immer in der Lagerhalle, allerdings schien Scarecrow zu fehlen und dafür stand nun Joker hier. Überrascht aber auch vollkommen erleichtert sah ich ihn einfach nur an. Anscheinend schien doch alles nur eine Illusion gewesen zu sein. Und jetzt war Joker hier. Dass ich komplett armselig hier vor ihm auf dem Boden hockte und weinte interessierte mich nicht, ich war ehrlich gesagt sogar erleichtert ihn zu sehen.

"Joker...", sagte ich daher leise und konnte mir ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Joker fing an hämisch zu lächeln und kam langsam auf mich zu, was mich ziemlich verwirrte.

" _Naiv_ ", knurrte er und ich war nun komplett verwirrt. Was war denn hier bitte los? "Du hast doch wirklich nicht gedacht, dass _du_ etwas _besonderes_ bist?"

Als ich ihm nicht antwortete hielt er an und fing an zu lachen. Ein furchteinflößendes Lachen, welches mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

" _Du hast_ \- _wirklich_ -", brachte er nur unter seinem Lachanfall heraus und fing an sich zu beruhigen. "Ich brauche niemanden, der mich nur ablenkt. Und vorallem brauche _ich_ _dich_ nicht. Du warst nur ein - nennen wir es - _Zeitvertreib_."

Ich schüttelte einfach nur meinen Kopf und war mir sicher, dass das hier nur eine weitere Illusion war. Es konnte nicht echt sein... Mein Herz zog sich bei seinen Worten immer weiter zusammen und ich wusste nicht woran es lag. Warum sollten mich seine Worte so verletzen, es konnte mir egal sein was er von mir hielt. Und doch _tat_ _es weh_. Er stand nun genau vor mir und hielt eines seiner Messer in der Hand. Mit ängstlichem Blick schaute ich von dem Messer immer wieder in seine Augen, welche so kalt schienen, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam. Das passierte wohl mit den Sachen, die der Joker nicht mehr haben wollte - er wurde sie irgendwie los. Und nun schien auch ich eines dieser Sachen zu sein.

"Du warst noch nie _besonders_ , Doll. Du warst einfach nur eine Spielfigur, die ich zu meinem eigenen Nutzen verwendet habe. Und nun _langweilst_ _du mich_ ", Joker kniete sich vor mich und seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort tiefer und gleichgültiger.

Ich schüttelte noch immer meinen Kopf und realisierte erst jetzt, dass sich erneut Tränen in meinen Augen angesammelt hatten. Ich konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Ich wusste es war der Joker... aber dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er mich nicht so einfach und so schnell umbringen wollte.   
Schon wieder ertönte dieses verrückte Lachen und eine weitere Stimme, die irgendwas zu sagen schien, und ich konnte mir nur den Kopf halten. Es wurde alles zu viel für mich. Erst mein Vater und nun kam _er_ und brachte mich, alleine mit seiner Anwesenheit, um den Verstand. Das Lachen hörte nicht mehr auf, doch ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Konnte er mich denn nicht einfach umbringen und mir diese Qual ersparen? Wenn er mich schon umbringen wollte, dann sollte er es jetzt auch machen!

"Doll?"

 _Schon wieder_. Egal wie sehr ich meine Hände auch gegen meine Ohren drückte, die Stimmen wollten nicht weg gehen und ich wusste, dass sie mich noch verrückt machen würde, wenn es nicht bald aufhörte.

" _Doll_!"

Ich riss meine Augen auf als ich merkte wie mich jemand an den Schultern berührte. Vor mir kniete noch immer Joker, der mich nun mit einem schiefgelegten Kopf anschaute. Doch alleine die Vorstellung noch weiter von ihm gedemütigt zu werden, ließ mich seine Hände abschütteln und zurückweichen.

" _Nein_ , bitte, nicht noch mehr. Bring es endlich hinter dich!", schrie ich auf, völlig fertig.

"Beruhig dich! Du hast Cranes Angstgas eingeatmet. Egal was du gesehen hast - _es war nicht echt_."

Verwirrt blinzelte ich den Mann vor mir an. Es war schwer zu sagen, was genau Realität war und was nicht. Es hatte sich alles so echt angefühlt... Ich wendete meinen Blick vom Joker ab und ließ ihn durch den Raum gleiten, wo er direkt bei Crane stehen blieb, welcher amüsiert lächelnd an einen Tisch gelehnt stand. Das alles schien doch ziemlich echt zu wirken, was hieß, dass Crane mir all diese Sachen, die ich sehen musste, angetan hatte! Als Joker sah, dass ich mich halbwegs beruhigt hatte, stand er auf und richtete eine Waffe auf Crane. Schnell wischte ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete die beiden vor mir.

"Führ deine _Experimente_ nächstes Mal an jemand anderem aus", sagte er mit einer Kälte in der Stimme, die mich kurz zusammenzucken ließ.

"Ich war ziemlich neugierig wie sie wohl auf meine neue Mischung reagieren würde. Und es war ziemlich fasziniernd, wenn ich das so sagen darf", meinte Crane und zuckte nur schmunzelnd mit den Schultern, ehe er sich vom Tisch abstieß, "Dennoch, ich kann dir nicht erlauben sie mitzunehmen, bis ich meine Untersuchungen an ihr beendet habe."

Crane machte eine kurze Handbewegung und schon kamen seine ganzen Leute angelaufen wie trainierte Hunde. Joker gab ein lautes Knurren von sich, bevor er anfing auf Cranes Männer zu schießen. Ich saß derweilen noch immer auf dem Boden und folgte dem ganzen Chaos kaum. Ich spürte Hass in mir aufkochen - _Hass auf_ _Crane_ , der mir das angetan hatte und dem ich es zu verdanken hatte, so armselig dem Joker unter die Augen gekommen zu sein. Mit einem jetzt weniger schnell schlagendem Herz und dem Hass, der sich aufgebaut hatte, stand ich auf und versuchte meine Umgebung richtig zu erfassen. Joker schien sich ziemlich gut zu schlagen, dafür dass er als einziger gegen fünf Männer antrat. Crane war inzwischen weiter in die Halle gerückt und schien nach etwas zu suchen. Entschlossen wollte ich zu ihm rennen und ihn einfach dafür bezahlen lassen, was er mir angetan hatte. Es war mir ganz egal ob ich ihm körperlich deutlich unterlegen war, ich wollte einfach nur meine Wut an ihm auslassen. Doch als ich gerade losrennen wollte, stellte sich mir einer seiner Männer in den Weg. Oder besser gesagt dieser Rokko.

"Na, wo willst du hin, _Kleine_?", sagte er und hatte wieder dieses dreckige Grinsen im Gesicht. Mit einem Gewehr in der Hand kam er weiter auf mich zu.

" _Doll_!", ich schaute nach rechts als ich den Joker nach mir rufen hörte. Er warf mir eines seiner Messer zu, welches ich im letzten Moment noch fangen konnte. Irritiert schaute ich wieder zu ihm und dann zum Messer. Wollte er, dass ich Rokko umbringe?

Als mein Blick den von Rokko traf, fing dieser nur an zu lachen. "Mit sowas kannst du mir keine Angst einjagen! Hast du überhaupt schon mal jemanden getötet?" Noch immer lachend wischte er sich seine Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel. Ich verengte meine Augen - er traute mir also nicht zu mich wehren zu können?

"Na gut, genug _gespielt_ , Kleine." Er wollte gerade sein Gewehr heben und auf mich zielen, als ich ohne einen weiteren Gedanken das Messer in seine Brust rammte. Rokko schaute mich aus großen Augen an und ließ sein Gewehr fallen. Ich konnte den Joker lachen hören, was mir ein bisschen mehr Genugtuung gab. Kurz bevor Rokko auf den Boden fallen konnte, zog ich das Messer aus seiner Brust was ihn aufstöhnen und letztendlich zu Boden fallen ließ.

Geschockt schaute ich den am Boden liegenden und sich nicht mehr bewegenden Körper vor mir an und ließ das Messer auf den Boden fallen. _Ich hatte gerade jemanden umgebracht_... Ich hatte mir das Recht genommen jemandem _das_ _Leben zu nehmen_. Aber es war doch nur Selbstverteidigung gewesen, oder? Er hätte mir weh getan, wenn ich nicht vorher gehandelt hätte. _Himmel_ , er hatte noch ganz andere Sachen mit mir vorgehabt, dass hatte er doch eben erst gesagt, als er mich persönlich zu Crane brachte. Er trug also auch irgendwie Mitschuld daran, was ich sehen musste.

" _Er hat es verdient_. Er hätte dich getötet ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken", flüsterte Joker hinter mir und ich merkte wie ich sofort eine Gänsehaut bekam und mein Verstand wieder von seiner Nähe benebelt wurde. Joker ging um mich rum, nahm das Messer, wischte das Blut noch an der Jacke von Rokko ab und steckte es dann wieder in seinen Mantel, ehe er sich wieder an Crane wandte, der einfach nur weiter weg stand, eine kleine Waffe in der Hand und sich nicht mehr rührte.

"Scheint so als müsstest du dir neue Männer rekrutieren - die hier sind irgendwie _tot_."

Crane biss seine Zähne zusammen und betrachtete Joker mit einem wütenden Blick.

"Das nächste Mal werde ich nicht so großzügig sein", sagte Joker und wandte sich ab zum Gehen. Still ging ich ihm einfach hinterher, da ich nicht alleine mit Crane gelassen werden wollte. Es war gut, dass er beschloss nichts mehr zu sagen, denn ich wüsste nicht, ob ich mich dann noch zurückhalten könnte. Jedoch wurde enttäuscht.

"Du bist wirklich _faszinierend_ , meine Liebe. Aber du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, was du gesehen hast? Den Verlust eines Geliebten? _Oder etwa den Joker, der dich verspottet_ -", meine Beherrschung platzte mit einem Mal und ich schnappte mir die Waffe, die der Joker in seiner Tasche hatte verschwinden lassen und richtete sie auf Crane. _Oh nein_ , ich würde mich nicht von so einem wie ihm erniedrigen lassen!

Schmunzelnd hob Crane seine Arme. "Weißt du überhaupt wie man eine Waffe entsichert?"

"Ich würde an deiner Stelle nicht so eine große Klappe haben!", fauchte ich ihm entgegen. Doch er kicherte nur und murmelte ein weiteres ' _Faszinierend_ ', ehe Joker meine Hand mit der Waffe auf den Boden richtete und mich mit sich nach draußen zog.

"Ich freue mich schon auf unser nächstes Treffen!", rief Crane mir noch zu und ich fragte mich wirklich wie Joker so ruhig bleiben konnte, obwohl ich immer dachte, er wäre jemand der schnell die Beherrschung verlor. Langsam versuchte ich mich wieder zu beruhigen, was gar nicht so einfach war. Das Einzige was mir wirklich dabei half, war die Ruhe des Jokers und das Wissen, dass er mich vor was auch immer Crane mit mir vor hatte, gerettet hat.

 

 

 


	7. Abschied

 

Den ganzen Weg über sagte keiner von uns irgendwas - wir gingen nur schweigend nebeneinander her, während ich noch nicht einmal darauf achtete, wo wir überhaupt hingingen. Ich konnte nur noch daran denken, was ich gesehen hatte. Was meine größten Ängste waren...   
Dass ich meinen Vater gesehen hatte, war logisch und auch wenn ich das Bild von ihm als verweste Leiche von mal zu mal immer wieder vor meinen Augen aufblitzen sah und mir übel dabei wurde. Aber _Joker_? Es war ja nicht einmal die Angst vor _ihm_ oder davor von ihm umgebracht zu werden, _nein_ , es schien ganz so als ob eine meiner größten Ängste die geworden ist, von Joker als ein Nichts dargestellt zu werden und er einfach nur mit mir spielte und nichts anderes von mir wollte. So als hätte ich Angst davor, dass er mein Herz brechen und ich nie wieder bei ihm sein könnte. Und das war doch komplett bescheuert. Wie konnte man so schnell eine so innige Beziehung führen? Und vor allem wie konnte die Angst jemanden zu verlieren, den man gerade mal erst etwa eine Woche kannte so groß sein? Ich wäre eher davon ausgegangen, dass sich dieses Gas meine Höhenangst zu nutzen machte, denn ich hatte wirklich große Angst vor Höhen. Egal wie klein die Höhe auch nur war, ich bekam immer schwitzige Hände und meine Beine fingen an sich wie Wackelpudding anzufühlen. Aber anscheinend hatte sich dies geändert, wie auch immer das passiert war. 

Als es aufeinmal dunkel wurde, begann ich erstmals meine Umgebung wirklich wahrzunehmen und sah, dass wir gerade in eine Gasse abgebogen waren. Weiter geradeaus konnten wir nicht mehr gehen, da sich vor uns eine riesige Mauer erstreckte, aber Joker blieb an der linken Wand stehen und öffnete eine Tür, die ich erst jetzt sah. Der Joker ging durch die Tür, doch ich blieb draußen stehen, unsicher was genau ich jetzt machen sollte, ehe ich ihn nach mir rufen hörte und langsam ebenfalls durch die Tür ging, welche sofort zu einer kleinen Treppe führte, die ich hinaufstieg und wo er schon ungeduldig auf mich wartete. 

Oben angekommen hörte ich viele Männerstimmen, die miteinander redeten, doch Joker schien dies zu ignorieren und öffnete die erste Tür links von uns beiden. Es war ein kleines, nur spärlich eingerichtetes Badezimmer, das aber wenigstens seinen Zweck erfüllte. Er nahm sich aus dem Spiegelschrank, der über dem Waschbecken hing, eine Mullbinde heraus und setzte sich damit auf den Rand der Badewanne. Dann zog er seinen lila Mantel aus und ich sah geschockt wie eine klaffende Wunde seinen Oberarm zierte.

"Du bist verletzt", sprach ich das Offensichtliche aus und konnte nicht glauben, dass er bei so einer tiefen Wunde so ruhig bleiben konnte.

"Nichts worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste", erwiderte er nur leise und riss sich seinen Ärmel ab um anzufangen die Mullbinde um seinen Arm zu wickeln.

Ich staunte wie gut er seinen Arm mit nur einer Hand bandagieren konnte, allerdings hatte er mit Sicherheit schon viele Verletzungen während dem Kämpfen mit Batman davon getragen und war so geübt darin. Als er damit fertig war sah er zu mir und musterte mich. Ich wand mich etwas unter seinem eindringlichen Blick, konnte meine Augen aber selber nicht von seinen tief dunklen nehmen. Nach, was mir vorkam, einigen Minuten, die aber auch nur ein paar Sekunden gewesen sein könnten, erhob er sich langsam von der Badewanne und kam mit hochgezogenen Schultern und einem leicht gesenkten Kopf auf mich zu. Mein Herz verschnellerte sich mit einem Mal und obwohl mir mein Verstand wieder sagte, dass er gefährlich war und ich besser weglaufen sollte, so argumentierte mein Herz damit, dass er mich vor Cranes ' _Untersuchungen_ ' gerettet hatte. 

" _Alsoo_ , du hast noch nie mit einer Pistole geschossen, nicht wahr?"

Etwas irritiert von seiner Frage schüttelte ich leicht meinen Kopf. "Nein", war das Einzige was ich herausbringen konnte und hatte das Gefühl ich würde keine Luft mehr bekommen von seiner Nähe. 

" _Nun_ , sieht so aus als ob ich es dir dann beibringen müsste. Vielleicht auch wie man am besten mit Messern umgeht. Wer weiß, wann sich das als _nützlich_ erweisen kann", murmelte er eher zu sich selbst.

Erstaunt von seinem Angebot brachte ich kein Wort heraus und blieb einfach dabei ihn nur anzusehen, was ich hätte stundenlang machen können, wenn er nicht, nachdem ich ihm nicht geantwortet hatte, einfach wieder aus der Tür ging. Ich folgte ihm und sah, dass er den Flur entlang ging bis zum Ende wo eine weitere Treppe lag und oben verschwand. Ich tat es ihm einfach gleich und als ich an der einzigen Tür vorbeikam, die an der rechten Wand lag, sah ich im Vorbeigehen tatsächlich einige Männer, die vor dem Fernseher saßen und tranken. In dem Moment erschien es mir so seltsam hier zu sein - so _falsch_ \- und dennoch fühlte es sich auch so _richtig_ an. In der oberen Etage angekommen stand ich in einem kleinen Flur mit nur zwei Türen. Die eine lag direkt vor mir am Ende des Ganges und die andere rechts, welche auch aufstand und woraus ich ein Klirren hören konnte. So ging ich auf die Tür zu und als ich am Türrahmen stand erkannte ich, dass dieser Raum wohl eine Art Büro sein sollte. Ein sehr unordentliches Büro. Auf dem Boden und an den Wänden hingen überall Blätter und Blaupausen. Pistolen und verschiedene Messerarten lagen verteilt auf dem Schreibtisch, der Mitten im Raum stand und Joker stand direkt vor ihm, den Rücken zu mir gekehrt. 

"Ich denke wir fangen besser mit einer leichten Pistole an", sagte er, drehte sich um und winkte mich zu sich. Als ich bei ihm ankam drückte er mir die Waffe in die Hand und drehte mich so, dass ich auf die linke Wand schaute, wo ein großes Bild von Batman, dass aus einer Zeitung geschnitten wurde, hing. Ich beschaute mir das Ding in meiner Hand genau. Es wunderte mich doch sehr, dass Joker mir einfach so eine Pistole gab und sich anscheinend sicher war, dass ich ihm nichts antun würde. Aber ich bezweifelte, dass der Joker Angst davor hatte, dass ich ihm mit einer Waffe drohte, vor allem da ich noch nie eine in der Hand hatte. So weit ich wusste hatte er auch vor nichts Angst und ja, vielleicht war das ein wenig verrückt. Joker hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit hinter mich positioniert, hob meinen Arm mit der Pistole an und richtete sie auf den Zeitungsbatman. 

"Entsichere die, _äh_ , Pistole - drück den Hebel an der Seite hoch", ich tat was er mir sagte und versuchte mich zu entspannen. Doch es war alleine seine Anwesenheit, die mich so nervös machte.

"Und jetzt ziel auf Bats und schieß", dass er die Worte in mein Ohr hauchte machte mich nur noch verrückter, aber ich versuchte mich so gut es ging zu beruhigen und drückte den Abzug. Der plötzliche Knall ließ mich etwas aufzucken und zu meinem Bedauern traf die Kugel auch noch nicht einmal Batman, sondern landete in der Wand über ihm. Dass die Wand daran glauben musste schien Joker allerdings nicht zu stören, wahrscheinlich hatte er es auch schon oft genug selber getan.

"Ziel etwas tiefer als den Punkt den du eigentlich treffen willst", flüsterte er und ich zielte auf Batmans Hals, da ich vorhatte seinen Kopf zu treffen. Langsam drückte ich den Abzug und dieses Mal traf die Kugel sogar tatsächlich seinen Kopf. Freudig lächelnd drehte ich mich zu Joker um, der mich amüsiert angrinste und wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch ging.

"Mit Messer gibt es bestimmte Techniken, die sich immer wieder gut bewähren. Sie sind viel leichter und schneller als Pistolen. Und dennoch genauso effektiv, _wie du gesehen hast_ ", er nahm eines der Messer, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen und kam damit auf mich zu. Und erst jetzt merkte ich erst, wie verdammt gut er gerade aussah, ohne seinen Mantel und einem ausgerissenen Ärmel seines Hemdes. "Da fällt mir ein - _weshalb_ habe ich dich bei Crane gefunden?"

"Ich war nicht freiwillig da, wenn du das meinst", sagte ich und blieb stehen, während er noch immer auf mich zu kam. "Ich bin durch die Stadt gegangen um besser nachdenken zu können und dabei habe ich nicht gemerkt, dass ich direkt auf Cranes Versteck zu ging."

" _Ahh_ und du warst gerade an der Grenze komplett _verrückt_ zu werden, wenn ich nicht zum richtigen Zeitpunkt gekommen wäre. Ich habe Crane noch nie gemocht, aber ich muss ihm in einer Sache beistehen - _mich interessiert ebenfalls, was du gesehen hast, Doll_."

"Ich - ich sah meinen Vater sterben und er gab mir die Schuld dafür", antwortete ich leise und ließ den Teil mit ihm mit Absicht aus. Er sollte das nicht erfahren. Er sollte nicht wissen wie viel Macht er schon über mich hatte und wie schwach ich doch eigentlich war. Und dass er nun wusste, dass eine meiner größten Ängste noch immer der Tod meines Vaters war, zeigte schon genug Schwäche meinerseits. Und auch dass er mich völlig verzweifelt und weinend bei Crane gefunden hatte war schon genug.

" _Wirklich_? Sonst nichts? Weil, ich hätte _schwören_ können, dass ich dich etwas ganz anderes habe sagen hören. Etwas in die Richtung mit... _mir_?", er stand wieder einmal direkt vor mir und machte es mir um so einiges schwerer noch einen normalen Satz herauszubringen. Ich hatte scheinbar seinen Namen gerufen, während ich noch unter dem Einfluss dieses Zeugs stand und er hatte es gehört... Aber ich konnte ihm nicht erzählen, was ich wirklich gesehen hatte. Es war mir einfach viel zu peinlich.

Ich schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. "Nein, gar nichts."

Jokers Ausdruck wurde mit einem Mal finsterer und bevor ich mich versah, hatte er mich auch schon gegen die Wand gedrückt und hielt mir sein Messer an den Hals.

" _Eine Sache solltest du wissen_ , _Doll_ \- ich hasse es, wenn mich jemand anlügt. Und ich erkenne Lügen immer, also würdest du mir am Besten immer die Wahrheit sagen, wenn du dir Schmerzen ersparen möchtest." Bei jedem Wort erhöhte er leicht den Druck an meinem Hals. " _Also_ \- erzähl mir was du noch gesehen hast."

Etwas panisch schüttelte ich den Kopf. Auch wenn er wusste, das ich gelogen habe, wollte ich es einfach nicht sagen. Was Joker natürlich überhaupt nicht gefiel und er knurrend das Messer weiter in meine Kehle drückte. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte das Brennen was ich verspürte zu ignorieren. Es tat zwar nicht so sehr weh wie das J, dass er mir gestern in meinen Arm geritzt hatte, aber es hinterließ dennoch seine Spuren.

"Sieh mich an", forderte er mich auf, doch ich hielt meine Augen geschlossen und schüttelte wieder mit dem Kopf, was eine schlechte Idee war, da mir das Messer so nur noch mehr in mein Fleisch schneiden konnte. Ich wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, ich hatte zu viel Angst, dass ich dann wieder schwach werden würde.

" _Sieh mich an_!", schrie er schon fast und hatte einen so bedrohlichen Unterton in der Stimme, dass ich letztendlich doch meine Augen öffnete und sah wie nah er meinem Gesicht gekommen war. Seine Wut war nicht zu übersehen und er forderte immer noch eine Antwort von mir.

"Ich kann nicht", flüsterte ich und versuchte gegen die aufkommenden Tränen anzukämpfen. Ich werde jetzt definitiv nicht anfangen zu weinen. Ich ging das Risiko ein nur noch mehr von Joker gequält und verletzt zu werden, doch zu meinem großen Erstaunen schien die Wut aus seinen Augen zu verschwinden und er legte sachte seine Stirn an meine, was mich komplett aus der Bahn warf. Und das nicht nur wegen dieser unvorhersehbaren Reaktion sondern auch wegen seiner Nähe.

"Erzähl mir was du gesehen hast", seine Worte waren eine Aufforderung, aber er sprach sie so sanft und ruhig aus, dass es kaum wie eine wirkte und er es wieder mal schaffte mein Kopf bis auf die letzte Ecke so zu benebeln, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Ich würde es bereuen, aber wie konnte ich da noch stark bleiben und ihm irgendwas vormachen, wo er sowieso schon wusste, dass dort mehr war.

"Ich - ich dachte du wärst da gewesen und... du wolltest mich umbringen, hast gesagt, du hättest mich nur benutzt...", ich sprach so leise, dass noch nicht einmal ich selber alles wirklich verstand, aber Joker schien es getan zu haben, denn er fing an breit zu lächeln und fuhr sich mit seiner Zunge über seine Unterlippe. 

"Du hast Angst, dass ich dich nur benutze? Das ist tatsächlich _interessant_ \- aber keine Sorge, Doll, diese Angst ist _un_ begründet." Ohne ein weiteres Wort lagen auch schon wieder seine Lippen auf meinen und ich seufzte tief auf. Ob diese Angst wirklich unbegründet war, dachte ich zwar nicht, aber warum sollte mich das noch interessieren? Wenn er mich wirklich nur benutzen wollte, dann hätte er damit doch irgendwas bezwecken wollen und dies wäre schon längst passiert. Er hätte mich bestimmt nicht mehr vor Crane gerettet und mich mit zu sich geholt. Vielleicht sah ich gerade auch alles einfach nur zu gut, aber wie sollte ich mir jetzt auch Gedanken darüber machen, wenn ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte und nicht wollte. Das Einzige was ich jetzt wollte war mich komplett dem Kuss hinzugeben. Und damit war auch ganz schnell das Messer vergessen, dass noch immer an meinem Hals platziert war. Wie es Joker jetzt doch geschafft hatte, dass ich ihm sagte, was ich gesehen hatte, wusste ich nicht. Es ist einfach auf einmal passiert, so als wäre ich in Trance gewesen. Und er schien genau zu wissen was er für eine Wirkung auf mich hatte und wie er mit mir umgehen musste, sodass ich das machte, was er von mir wollte. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn noch näher an mich. Ich spürte wie er das Messer sinken ließ und dann seine Lippen zu meinem Hals führte, wo er die Schnittwunde sanft küsste. Und obwohl sein Kuss brannte, genoss ich diese Berührung. Er wanderte wieder rauf und blieb genau an meinem Ohr stehen.

" _Siehst du_ \- kein Grund zur Sorge", flüsterte er und gab mir einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stelle unter meinem Ohr, während ich wieder kurz davor war ohnmächtig zu werden. Er löste sich wieder von mir und ließ mich komplett hilflos an der Wand stehen. Ich vermisste jetzt schon seine Nähe und die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte.

"Wir sollten das hier vielleicht auf ein anderes Mal verschieben", Joker nahm mir die Pistole aus der Hand, die ich bis gerade komplett vergessen hatte und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch. Er drehte sich zu mir um, steckte das Messer in seinen Mantel und schaute mich dann an. Mein Herzschlag verschnellerte sich, als unsere Blicke sich trafen.

 _Was zur Hölle machte er nur mit mir_?

"Ich zeig dir den Weg zu deinem Haus", meinte er und ging auch schon aus dem Zimmer. Ich folgte ihm die Treppe runter durch den Flur und raus zur Gasse. Er führte mich einen wenig belebten Weg entlang durch eine heruntergekommene Nachbarschaft. Jetzt wusste ich auch wo genau wir waren - in den Narrows. Ich war noch nie in den Narrows gewesen, wusste aber was für ein Viertel es war und sich eine Unterkunft hier zu suchen war wohl die beste Idee. Die Nachbarn kümmerten sich kein bisschen darum was in dem Haus nebenan passierte, ob sie Geschrei oder Schüsse hören würden, sowas war Alltag hier und somit waren die Narrows, für Kriminelle, der beliebteste Ort zu leben. Relativ schnell waren wir wieder in Midtown und es dauerte nicht lange bis ich den Uhrenturm schon wieder sehen konnte. Da es erst früh am Abend war, blieben wir eine Straße vor dem Uhrenturm stehen. Das Risiko, dass er gesehen wird und ich bei ihm war, wollten wir beide nicht eingehen.

"Nun denn, meine Tür steht dir immer _offen_ ", er lächelte mich süffisant an, "Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, wäre es schon praktischer wenn ich dich immer in meiner Nähe weiß, Dollface."

Bei meinem erstaunten Blick fing er an wie verrückt zu lachen. Wollte er, dass ich zu ihm ziehen? Dass ich mein Leben einfach so hinter mir lasse? Oder hatte er nur Spaß gemacht? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste es nicht und es machte mich verrückt. Nicht, dass ich wirklich darüber nachdachte zu ihm zu ziehen... _oder doch_?

Langsam beruhigte sich Joker wieder, zwinkerte mir noch lächelnd zu, ehe er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und wieder ging. Und auch ich machte mich sofort daran nach Hause zu gehen, obwohl ich gerade keinen Kopf hatte meiner Mutter zu begegnen. Denn, ich sollte wirklich zum Joker ziehen?  
  
  


 

Die nächsten zwei Tage konnte ich mich kaum auf irgendetwas konzentrieren. Kristen versuchte die ganze Zeit herauszufinden, was mit mir los war, da ich so still und abwesend war. Aber ich konnte ihr nicht sagen, was passiert war. So hat auch sie letzten Endes aufgegeben es herauszufinden und versuchte mich ein wenig von meinen lästigen Gedanken abzulenken, was nur leider wenig Erfolg hatte. Mich wollte einfach nicht loslassen, was Joker gesagt hatte und ich kam nicht umher um wirklich darüber nachzudenken bei ihm zu bleiben. Seit der Sache mit Crane fühlte es sich so falsch an Zuhause zu sein und so zu tun als wäre nichts geschehen. Immerhin hatte ich jemanden umgebracht und so trat ich meiner Mutter und Kristen unter die Augen, als wenn mit mir alles gut wäre. Ich empfand aber auch keine Reue gegenüber diesem Rokko - er hatte es definitiv verdient. Ich hatte einfach nur das Gefühl ich würde nicht mehr hier her gehören. Dass die Beziehung zwischen meiner Mutter und mir seitdem noch schlechter geworden war, da ich mich so gut wie nie blicken ließ, nur noch in meinem Zimmer war und wenn wir uns sahen wir uns nur stritten, war auch ein Faktor der dazu beitrug, dass ich überlegte wegzugehen.

Und nun saß ich schon eine Stunde lang nur auf meinem Bett und konnte wie die letzten zwei Tage nichts anderes tun als nachzudenken. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte - ich war hin und her gerissen zwischen ein Leben mit dem Joker führen und dabei zu ihm zu ziehen oder Zuhause zu bleiben und versuchen ein normales Leben zu führen. Es hatte beides seine Vor- und Nachteile. Aber die größte Angst, die ich hatte, war, dass wenn ich hier bei meiner Mutter bleiben würde, Joker sie irgendwann umbringen könnte, was ich definitv nicht wollte. Nicht, dass er es nicht auch einfach so machen könnte, aber die Chance war wesentlich geringer, wenn ich freiwillig mein Leben hier aufgeben würde und keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr hätte. Es würde so oder so nicht gut ausgehen, wenn ich hier bleiben würde. Letztendlich würde irgendjemand sowieso herausfinden, dass ich eine gewisse Beziehung mit Joker führte. Und um meiner Mutter dieses Leid zu ersparen, wäre es für alle besser, wenn ich gehen würde... So könnte ich auch Jim entgehen, der absolut enttäuscht von mir wäre, sollte er es herausfinden. Aber dann müsste ich diese Enttäuschung wenigstens nicht mit eigenen Augen sehen.

 _Jim_...

Ich werde jeden verlieren, der mir auch nur noch ansatzweise etwas bedeutet hatte. Jim, Kristen, sogar meine Mutter... _Aber was hatte ich für eine andere Wahl_ _?_ Es wäre viel zu gefährlich für sie, wenn ich noch bei ihnen wäre. Das Risiko sie irgendwann einmal von der Hand des Jokers tot zu sehen, konnte ich nicht eingehen. Nein, egal was auch kommen würde, ich würde keinen von ihnen auch nur irgendwas antun, geschweige denn umbringen. Und ich würde auch nicht zulassen, dass Joker ihnen etwas antut. _Das versprach ich_ \- und meine Versprechen hatte ich noch nie gebrochen. 

Seufzend fuhr ich mir durch die Haare. Wenn ich Kristen irgendwann wiedersehen würde, dann würde sie mir den Kopf abreißen dafür, dass ich sie alleine gelassen hatte. Aber was tat man nicht alles um diejenigen zu schützen, die man liebte. Wobei ich mir nicht wirklich sicher war, ob ich dies wirklich nur tat, um meine Familie zu schützen, oder einfach aus dem Grund, dass ich bei Joker bleiben wollte. Außerdem schien er ja auch zu wollen, dass ich bei ihm blieb und nachdem ich jemanden umgebracht hatte, gab es jetzt auch keinen Ausweg mehr, egal wie sehr ich alles vermissen würde. Schnell schüttelte ich meinen Kopf und stand vom Bett auf. Ich durfte nicht daran denken, was und wie sehr ich alles vermissen würde, von daher fing ich sofort an mir eine große Tasche rauszukramen und meine Klamotten zu packen. Ich schmiss alles nur in die Tasche rein, nicht darauf achtend, dass es ordentlich war. Es waren jetzt 00:13, meine Mutter war schon längst am schlafen, was auch gut so war, so konnte ich mich leicht aus dem Haus schleichen, ohne dass sie etwas davon mitbekam. Nachdem meine Klamotten in der Tasche waren, packte ich noch ein paar meiner liebsten Bücher ein - ich konnte meine Schätze ja nicht einfach hier alleine zurücklassen. 

Ich schaute mich noch etwas in meinem Zimmer um, als mein Blick auf das Foto meines Vaters traf. Vorsichtig ging ich darauf zu und nahm es in die Hand. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass er alles andere als Stolz auf mich wäre, wenn er wüsste was ich gerade tat. Aber das war der Punkt... _er wusste es nicht_. Er war tot, also warum machte ich mir noch Gedanken darum? Vielleicht weil ich meine Familie nicht verlassen würde, wäre er noch am leben? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es war egal, was gewesen wäre wenn. Ich musste von dem jetzigen Standpunkt aus zur Zukunft blicken und diese Zukunft schien nun mal beim Joker zu liegen und nicht hier. So legte ich also das Foto in meine Tasche, nahm mir Stift und Papier und schrieb schnell einen Brief an meine Mutter und Jim. Wenn ich schon gehen würde, dann wollte ich wenigstens, dass sie wussten, dass es mir gut ginge und sie nicht nach mir suchen sollten. 

 

_Mum,_

_es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so abgehauen bin, aber ich brauche Abstand von allem hier und es ist besser wenn ihr nicht in meiner Nähe seid._

_Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen - da wo ich bin, bin ich sicher._ _Ich weiß nicht ob oder wann wir uns wiedersehen_ _, aber ich bin mir sicher, du kommst auch ohne mich zurecht, immerhin hast du noch Jim. Er wird für dich da sein, wenn du ihn brauchst, das wissen wir beide._

_Bitte gib diesen Brief  auch an Jim weiter, da ich ihm auch noch einiges zu sagen habe._

_Jim, mir geht es gut, deshalb musst du mich auch nicht suchen. Ich bin freiwillig diesen Weg gegangen und will, dass du weißt, dass du nichts dafür kannst. Für die Sachen die ich getan habe und die ich voraussichtlich noch tun werde hilft keine Entschuldigung._

_Ich möchte dich bitten dich um Mum zu kümmern. Ich denke sie wird irgendjemanden brauchen, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin. Ich werde dich vermissen, aber mir bleibt einfach keine andere Wahl, ich habe mich dazu entschlossen diesen Schritt zu machen und es gibt jetzt kein Zurück mehr._

_Ich hoffe du weißt wie viel du mir bedeutest und mit wie viel du mir schon geholfen hast und ich bin dir unglaublich dankbar für alles. Egal was kommt, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen - solange ich da bin, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass euch nichts passiert, aber dafür ist der erste Schritt, dass ich euch verlassen muss. Sag Barbara und den Kindern schöne Grüße von mir, sie werde ich auch vermissen._

_Ich hoffe ihr werdet es verstehen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihr alle auch ein sehr gutes Leben ohne mich führen werdet._

_Tara_

 

Ich steckte den Zettel in einen Umschlag und schrieb noch ihre Namen drauf, bevor ich ihn auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen ließ, mir meine Tasche nahm und mein Zimmer verließ, mit dem Gedanken es nie wiederzusehen, genauso wie das Haus und meine Mutter. 

Ich hatte mir den Weg zu Jokers Wohnung gemerkt und mit Glück kam ich auch da an, ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle - in Gotham konnte man ja nie wissen.

 

 

 


	8. Neues Leben

 

Zögernd stand ich wieder vor der Tür, hinter der der Joker zu leben schien. Jetzt wo ich hier stand, war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher ob es eine gute Idee war. Was, wenn er mich wieder weg schicken würde? Wenn er mich auslachte, wegen meiner Naivität und der falschen Hoffnung, die ich hegte. Doch zurückgehen war keine Option für mich. Daher drehte ich den Türknauf und war froh, dass sie nicht verschlossen war. Ich ging die Treppenstufen hoch und immer mehr Zweifel kamen mir dabei auf. Doch ich versuchte es mir schön zu reden - ich würde meine Familie so in Sicherheit wissen und ich könnte bei ihm sein, täglich seine Nähe genießen.

Ich konnte erneut Männerstimmen hören, doch dieses Mal klangen sie eher gedämpft. Ich stellte meine Tasche auf den Boden ab und war mir nicht sicher wo genau ich jetzt hin sollte. Vielleicht wäre es schlau, wenn ich noch mal im Arbeitszimmer nachschauen würde, ob Joker dort war. Doch bevor ich auch nur einen weiteren Schritt machen konnte, kam aus der hinteren linken Tür ein Mann raus. Er war ziemlich groß und hatte braune, wellige Haare, welche ihm im Gesicht hingen.  

Als er mich erblickte blieb er abrupt stehen und musterte mich mit einer hochgezogenen Braue, ehe sein Blick auf meine Tasche fiel. Ich bewegte mich keinen Zentimeter und betrachtete ihn ebenfalls. Diese Situation war mehr als nur seltsam und unangenehm.

"Ähm, kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie weiter helfen?", unterbrach der Mann diese vollkommen bizarre Stille.

"Ich bin hier um den Joker zu sehen", sagte ich und er runzelte seine Stirn und gab mir einen verwirrten Blick.

" _Ah_ , also das ist etwas, was man nicht jeden Tag sieht", meinte er schmunzelnd und ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass sie hier nicht wirklich oft Besuch bekamen - erst recht nicht von _Frauen_.

" _Boss_!", rief er aus und wandte seinen Blick nicht einmal von mir ab, was ich ihm nur gleich tat.

Von der oberen Etage konnte man ein leichtes Poltern hören und kurz darauf ein Knurren. Mein Herz verschnellerte sich mit einem Mal und am Liebsten würde ich wieder die Treppen runter rennen und einfach von hier verschwinden. Was sollte ich denn tun, wenn er mich wirklich nicht hier haben wollte? Wie peinlich und gedemütigt ich mich fühlen würde. Und doch schossen mir seine Worte von vor zwei Tagen durch den Kopf - ich sollte mir doch keine Sorgen darüber machen, dass er mich nur benutzte, oder? Er hatte es mir zumindest gesagt und es mir auch mehr als deutlich gezeigt.

"Blake, was ist an ' _ich will nicht gestört werden_ ' so schwer zu verstehen, hm?", Joker stand nun an der Treppe und als ich sein wütendes Gesicht sah, schluckte ich schwer. Doch dieses verließ schnell wieder sein Gesicht als er mich sah und als er neben mich auf den Boden schaute und meine Tasche erblickte, bildete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und er lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

"Eigentlich hab ich es nur als _Spaß_ gemeint, Doll", kicherte er und ich merkte, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.   
_Es war eine verdammt bescheuerte Idee gewesen..._

"Blake", der Joker machte eine Kopfbewegung, die diesem Blake deutlich machen sollte, dass er verschwinden sollte, was dieser auch ohne zu zögern tat und mich noch einmal angrinste, bevor er in das Zimmer ging, wo die anderen Männer auch drin saßen.

Joker kam die Treppe langsam runter und auf mich zu. "Du hast dir meine Worte also _zu Herzen genommen_."

"Es war das Beste alles hinter mir zu lassen", meinte ich und versuchte meine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen, was alles andere als leicht war. Immerhin gab ich hier gerade mein ganzes Leben auf.

"Und ein Leben als, äh, _Kriminelle_ zu beginnen? Du _weißt_ was das mit sich bringt", er sprach so ruhig und gelassen und bei jedem einzelnen Wort wurde sein Lächeln nur noch breiter, wenn das überhaupt möglich war und mir war klar, dass er das hier gerade sehr genoss.

"Ja, aber ich denke es gibt jetzt sowieso keinen Ausweg mehr." Und dabei war ich mir sicher. Ich hatte jemanden umgebracht, das konnte keiner mehr ändern. Und auch wenn es nur Selbstverteidigung gewesen sein sollte, ich hatte von Jim immer gelernt, dass das Töten nie ein Ausweg war und doch hatte ich es getan - und es hat mir in gewisser Weise sogar _gefallen_. Ich wusste ja auch selber, dass das komplett gestört und falsch war, aber was sollte ich dagegen tun? Ich konnte Jim nicht mehr in die Augen sehen und so tun als wäre nichts geschehen. Also was blieb mir für eine andere Wahl, als bei Joker zu bleiben, der mich verstehen würde und bei dem ich mich so sicher und geborgen fühlte - was wiederum so unverständlich war. Ich vertraute einem für verrückt erklärtem Mann, der es liebte Menschen leiden zu lassen und zu töten und der scheinbar keinerlei Mitgefühl hegen konnte - geschweige denn lieben konnte. Und ich schien auf einem guten Weg zu sein, genauso wie er zu werden. Der erste Schritt war nun mal zu ihm zu ziehen und somit war ich nun auch Teil von jedem Chaos und jedem Tod, das er herbei führen würde. Aber war ich nicht eigentlich schon ab dem Moment ein Teil davon, als ich mich entschloss Jim nichts von ihm zu erzählen und es zuließ mich mit ihm zu treffen?

" _Na dann_!", rief er freudig aus und klatschte die Hände zusammen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schnappte er sich meine Tasche und ging die Treppen wieder hoch. Ich folgte ihm und oben angekommen stieß er die Tür gegenüber auf und trat ein. Es war ein kleines Schlafzimmer mit einem relativ großen Bett und einem Kleiderschrank. Eine weitere Tür führte zu einem eigenen kleinen Bad. Es war zwar nicht das schönste und neueste Zimmer, aber viel hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Joker schien eben nicht auf besonders luxuriöse Sachen zu stehen, auch wenn er das Geld dazu bestimmt hatte.

Er stellte meine Tasche neben das Bett und drehte sich zu mir. "Nun, ich glaub du kannst hier schlafen. Ich hab noch ein paar Sachen zu erledigen. Fühl dich wie, äh... _Zuhause_ , Doll", er breitete seine Arme aus und lachte, ehe er durch die Tür verschwand und sie hinter sich schloss.

Etwas hilflos stand ich mitten im Zimmer. War das etwa sein Zimmer? Und er ließ mich einfach darin schlafen? Wenn er also auch schlafen gehen will, würde er sich dann zu mir ins Bett legen? Wahrscheinlich, wo sollte er denn auch sonst schlafen? Bei dem Gedanken rührte sich etwas in mir, doch ich schob es schnell bei Seite und öffnete den Kleiderschrank. Der Inhalt bestand ausschließlich aus Hemden, grünen Westen und ein paar lila Mänteln. Es _war_ also sein Zimmer. Ich ging zurück zum Bett und ließ mich darauf fallen. Und langsam wurde mir immer mehr klar, was ich eigentlich getan hatte. Dass ich mein normales Leben aufgegeben hatte um es in die Hände eines ruchlosen Mörders zu geben. Und ich würde wahrscheinlich jetzt auch genau das werden. Allerdings gab ich zu, dass es hier bestimmt ziemlich interessant werden würde. Müde schloss ich meine Augen. Ein wenig verwundbar fühlte ich mich schon, wenn ich hier einschlafen würde und nicht wusste, was genau Joker plante. Aber ich war so müde, dass ich nicht wirklich mehr darüber nachdenken konnte und beschloss ihm dabei einfach zu vertrauen, während meine Augen zufielen.

Ein Geräusch ließ mich wach werden. Ich lag noch immer in dem Bett, als ich fühlen konnte wie sich die Matratze neben mir senkte. Mein Herzschlag verschnellerte sich automatisch. Ich wollte ihm allerdings nicht zeigen, dass ich wach war, weshalb ich mich nicht bewegte und ich zum Glück mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag. Es wurde wieder ruhig im Zimmer und ich hatte das Gefühl als wäre ich nun hellwach. Der Gedanke daran wie nah er mir wieder war und dass wir zusammen in einem Bett schliefen, ließ mich nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen. Durch das Fenster konnte ich erkennen, dass es noch dunkel war. Also hatte ich noch nicht wirklich lange geschlafen. Ich seufzte leise auf. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen Joker keinen Laut mehr von sich gegeben hatte, drehte ich mich so leise wie möglich auf meine andere Seite. Der Joker hatte einen Arm hinter seinem Kopf gelegt und der andere ruhte auf seinem Bauch. Sein Atmung war flach und regelmäßig, weshalb ich davon ausging, dass er schon schlief. Stumm betrachtete ich ihn. Er sah so friedlich und unschuldig aus, wenn er schlief. Seine ruhige Atmung entspannte auch mich immer mehr und langsam glitt ich wieder in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Als ich am Morgen aufwachte, war das erste das ich sah ein leerer Platz. Ich setzte mich auf und rieb mir die Augen. Ich wollte nicht alleine in dem Zimmer bleiben, weshalb ich mich dazu entschloss runter zu gehen. Joker musste ja hier irgendwo sein, er hätte mich bestimmt nicht alleine hier in der Wohnung gelassen. Zum Glück war das Haus nicht so groß und als ich unten ankam, kam Joker mir schon entgegen - ein Brötchen in der Hand haltend.

Als er mich erblickte hielt er das Brötchen hoch und fragte lächelnd: "Willst du auch?"

Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, danke."

Joker zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging in das Wohnzimmer, welches nun leer war, mit Ausnahme von dem Kerl, dem ich gestern schon begegnet war.

"Doll, das ist, ähm, _Blake_ ", stellte der Joker ihn vor.

"Ah ja, ich erinnere mich", meinte Blake und lächelte.

"Tara", sagte ich kurz und lächelte ihn leicht an.

"Freut mich dich kennenzulernen, _Tara_."

"Solltest du nicht noch etwas, äh, _erledigen_ , Blake?", fragte Joker und vertilgte sein Brötchen, ehe er seinen Kopf senkte und Blake mit einer hochgezogenen Braue anschaute.

"Derek ist noch nicht da - hängen wahrscheinlich immer noch in der Bar rum - und solange er nicht hier ist, kann ich nicht weg. Ich brauch ihn", erklärte er und ließ sich entspannt auf das Sofa fallen. Scheinbar war das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden ziemlich locker und ich war mir sicher, dieser Blake hatte einen besonderen Status unter den Handlangern vom Joker.

"Bekommt man denn heutzutage nirgendwo mehr Personal auf das man sich verlassen kann?", knurrte Joker und verließ auch schon wieder das Wohnzimmer.

"Ich hätte jetzt noch Zeit mit dir den Umgang mit Waffen zu trainieren. Man kann _nie_ genug Übung darin haben", meinte er, als ich hinter ihm her in sein Büro ging. "Und heute Abend machen wir einen _kleinen Ausflug_."

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch. Ein Ausflug klang aus seinem Mund so viel gefährlicher als es eigentlich sein sollte. Aber bei ihm konnte man ja nie wissen, was genau er mit ' _Ausflug_ ' meinte. Und dennoch war ich sehr gespannt, was er geplant hatte.  
  


Ich trainierte jetzt schon seit Stunden mit Joker. Am Anfang durfte ich mit den verschiedensten Pistolen meine Treffsicherheit üben und als ich damit so einigermaßen zurecht kam wendeten wir uns den Messern und der richtigen Wurftechnik zu. Ich musste zugeben, Messerwerfen machte mir wirklich viel Spaß. Und ohne mich groß selbst zu loben, aber ich war wirklich nicht schlecht darin.

Ich nahm aus und warf das Messer direkt in das Auge von Batman. Joker schien ziemlich beeindruckt wie schnell ich lernte und wie gut ich mit den Messern umgehen konnte.

"Ah ich denke wir machen für heute Schluss", sagte Joker und ging zu Batman hin um ihm das Messer wieder aus seinem Auge zu ziehen. "Wir haben immer noch was vor."

Ich nickte einmal und fragte mich erneut, was er genau für heute geplant hatte. Er schien nämlich ziemlich erpicht darauf zu sein, dass zu erledigen, was er mit mir machen wollte.

"Blake fährt uns", erklärte er mir kurz und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür. Ich ging aus dem Raum und die Treppe runter bis vor das Wohnzimmer, dessen Tür aufstand und ich Blake auf dem Sessel sitzen sah, der gerade eine hitzige Diskussion mit zwei weiteren Handlanger führte.

Joker stellte sich neben mich und räusperte sich hörbar. "Wenn ihr hier, ähm, fertig seid, würde ich es _schätzen_ , wenn du uns jetzt fährst, Blake."

Beim plötzlichen Ertönen seiner Stimme zuckten alle sichtlich zusammen und Blake schien der erste zu sein, der sich wieder schnell fasste. Er stand sofort auf und fing den Schlüssel gekonnt auf, den Joker ihm in dem Moment zugeworfen hatte. Sofort machten wir uns auf durch die Haustür und zu einem schwarzen Auto, das etwas weiter weg geparkt wurde und kaum auffiel. Joker öffnete für mich die Rücksitztür und ich stieg schnell ein. Joker nahm auf dem Beifahrersitz platz und schon fuhr Blake los. Er schien zu wissen, wo er hinfahren musste, da er sehr zielgerichtet aussah und Joker die ganze Zeit nicht ein Wort sagte.  
Ein wenig mulmig war mir allerdings noch immer. Ich mochte es nicht, nicht zu wissen wo genau wir hinfahren würden. Wo der Joker war, da war auch das Chaos und der Tod nicht weit entfernt. Und ich wusste nicht, ob ich bereit dazu war irgendeinen Laden zu überfallen oder unschuldige Leute umbringen zu müssen.

Nach nicht einmal zehn Minuten hielt Blake vor einem Laden an der Straße an. Joker öffnete seine Tür und stieg aus. Ich tat es ihm gleich und als ich die Autotür schloss ging er direkt auf einen kleinen Laden zu. Ich schaute zurück zum Auto, Blake saß noch auf seinem Sitz und schien nicht mitzukommen, weshalb ich davon ausging, dass wir nicht sehr lange bleiben würden.

Joker stieß die Tür des kleinen Ladens auf und ich folgte ihm mit rein, wo ich auf einem Schild an der Tür 'Schneider' stehen sah. Und das wurde mir drinnen auch schon sofort bestätigt. Überall hingen Kleidungsstücke und die Nähsachen verteilten sich über den ganzen Raum. Aus dem hinteren Raum kam ein kleiner, rundlicher Mann mit Brille und kaum mehr Haaren auf dem Kopf raus. Als er uns bemerkte blieb er abrupt stehen und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ängstlicher.

"J-Joker", stotterte er und stolperte über eine Stoffrolle, die vor ihm lag, als er langsam zu uns kam.

" _Arthur_!", begrüßte Joker den Mann fröhlich und breitete seine Arme aus. "Wie geht es meinem Lieblingsschneider?" Er legte dem ängstlichen Mann einen Arm um die Schulter, welcher von der Berührung erschrocken aufzuckte.

"Gut - gut, danke", meinte Arthur und schien sich sichtlich unwohl in der Nähe des Jokers zu fühlen. "Was - was kann ich heute für dich tun?"

" _Ohh_ , ich brauche ein paar neue Mäntel. Ich laufe auf Reserve. _Aaaußerdem_ -", Joker ließ Arthur los und kam auf mich zu. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern und ich bekam sofort eine Gänsehaut von dieser Berührung, "braucht Doll hier ein Outfit. Mach es so praktisch wie meins. Außerdem sollte es genug Möglichkeiten geben um Waffen - vorallem Messer - unterzubringen."  
Er schob mich etwas nach vorne, sodass ich nun direkt vor Arthur stand.

"Ähm, nun gut", er schnappte sich von seinem Tisch Maßband und einen Zettel mit Stift. "Würdest du deinen Arm für mich ausstrecken?" Ich tat was er mir sagte und er fing an meine Maße zu nehmen. Er maß wirklich so gut wie alles, was man nur messen konnte, aber war auch sehr schnell darin und so ging er mit schnellen Schritten wieder in das hintere Zimmer, als er alle Maße an mir genommen hatte.

"Ein Outfit für mich also? _Wofür_?", fragte ich an Joker gerichtete und drehte mich zu ihm um.

"Praktischer, hat einen Erkennungswert _uuund_ du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr darum machen, was du anziehen wirst, wenn wir ein wenig _Chaos_ anrichten. Und du brauchst keine Bedenken zu haben - ich vertraue Arthur dabei. Er hat seltsamerweise einen ziemlich guten Geschmack was Mode anbelangt. Immerhin hat er auch meins angefertigt."

Seinen Punkt sah ich. Es wäre definitiv viel praktischer ein eigenes Outfit zu haben, so wie er. Und doch wusste ich nicht ganz, ob es eine gute Idee war so viel Vertrauen in den Mann zu stecken. Er hatte zwar wirklich Angst vor Joker, aber war genau das nicht das Gefährliche? Er konnte ihn jederzeit an das GCPD oder an Batman ausliefern, wenn Joker immer hier hin kam um sein Outfit nachschneidern zu lassen.

"Und er wird niemandem verraten, dass du hier regelmäßig hin kommst?", fragte ich Joker deshalb.

" _Naa_ ", meinte er und winkte lässig ab, "ich habe mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt, was passiert wenn er mich _verraten_ sollte", sagte er, schenkte mir dabei ein Lächeln.

"Ok, es ist alles vorbereitet. Bis wann sollen die Sachen fertig sein?", fragte Arthur und spielte nervös mit seinen Händen.

"Wir holen sie in zwei Tagen ab."

" _Z-zwei Tage_?", die Augen des kleinen Mannes wurden groß, "Ich hab auch noch andere Aufträge, die schnell fertig werden müssen. Kannst du mir nicht etwas mehr Zeit geben?"

Ich merkte wie sich Joker neben mir anspannte und mit den Zähnen knirschte.   
" _Zwei Tage_ ", drückte er hervor und sein Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, "Und du bist lieber fertig damit, wenn wir wieder hier sind."

Arthur nickte hektisch mit dem Kopf und damit zog mich Joker auch wieder aus dem Laden und zurück zum Auto, wo wir einstiegen und wieder losfuhren.

"Ich hab gehört, dass Pinguin morgen eine Feier in der Iceberg Lounge schmeißt", sagte Blake, ehe er in eine scharfe Kurve abbog. "Die Jungs wollten auch hingehen."

Dem Joker entwischte ein tiefen Knurren. "Aus welchem Anlass?"

"10. Jubiläum oder so." Blake zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Joker schnaubte auf und ich konnte schwören ein wenig Hohn auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.

" _Na schön_ , wir statten unserem federnen Freund morgen einen kleinen Besuch ab", Joker ließ seinen Blick zum Rückspiegel gleiten und schaute mir direkt in die Augen. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

" _Das wird bestimmt_ _interessant_ ", murmelte er leise, das Lächeln noch immer auf seinem Gesicht, ehe er seinen Blick wieder dem Fenster widmete.

Und obwohl er seinen Blick schon längst abgewandt hatte, konnte ich meinen eigenen nicht von ihm nehmen. Die Faszination und Bewunderung, die ich ihm gegenüber verspürte ließ mich in eine Art Starre verfallen. Es war einfach seine gesamte Art, die so anziehend war. Und vor allem seine Augen schienen etwas so magisches an sich zu haben, dass ich immer zu das Gefühl bekam von ihnen in einen Bann gezogen zu werden und nie wieder herauskommen zu können. Es war absurd was ich alles fühlte, wenn ich in seiner Nähe war und ich konnte mir einfach nicht erklären _wieso_ ich genau das fühlte. Sich einer Person so hinzugeben war alles andere als schlau und gesund, das wusste ich - mein Problem war nur, dass ich es genoss. Ich genoss das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch und auf meiner Haut, wenn er mich berührte und ich genoss sogar dieses wuschelige Gefühl in meinem Kopf, wenn er mich küsste und ich einfach an nichts anderes mehr denken musste. Das ich mich in seiner Nähe in große Gefahr gab interessierte mich nicht im Geringsten, denn was ist schon ein Leben ohne ein wenig Gefahr? _Es wäre_ _langweilig_ und ein langweiliges Leben hätte ich auch leben können, wenn ich mich nicht für den Joker entschieden hätte.

"Hast du auch noch vor auszusteigen?", geschockt sah ich zu meiner Seite wo mir Jokers Gesicht entgegenblickte. Er hatte meine Tür geöffnet und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass ich ausstieg. Ich hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass wir gehalten hatten, geschweige denn, dass Joker und Blake schon aus dem Auto waren. Schnell stieg auch ich aus, ließ Joker meine Tür zu schlagen und folgte ihm wieder in die Wohnung.

 

 

 


	9. Iceberg Lounge

 

Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte fand ich mich alleine im Schlafzimmer wieder. Es war zwar erst das zweite Mal, dass ich hier geschlafen hatte und doch hatte ich schon das Gefühl, dass der Joker nicht sehr oft schlief. Ich war alleine ins Bett gegangen und auch wenn ich keinen leichten Schlaf hatte, hätte ich es gemerkt, wenn er sich in der Nacht ins Bett geschlichen hätte. Und er schien mir nicht der Typ zu sein, der versuchen würde leise zu sein nur um mich nicht zu wecken.

Mein Magen grummelte und mit einem lauten Seufzer stieg ich aus dem Bett und tapste durch das Schlafzimmer in den Flur. Ich konnte von oben schon den Fernseher im Wohnzimmer hören und ging die Treppe runter zur Küche. Glücklicherweise war keiner dort und ich öffnete als Erstes den Kühlschrank. Dieser war jedoch fast leer, was keine wirkliche Überraschung war, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich nahm den Käse aus dem Kühlschrank, welcher direkt neben einem rohen (und uneingepackten) Stück Fleisch und Schinken lag und nach einer genauen Untersuchung, ob er auch noch gut war, schloss ich den Kühlschrank und legte den Käse auf die Theke. Dann durchsuchte ich die Schränke nach einem Stück Brot und hatte Glück, dass ich letztendlich noch etwas Weißbrot fand.

Nachdem ich fertig mit dem Belegen war, legte ich die Sache wieder zurück und machte mich mit dem Brot auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, in der Hoffnung den Joker dort anzutreffen. Doch ich wurde enttäuscht. Blake saß auf der Couch und schaute GCN. Dass er alleine hier saß sagte mir, dass die anderen entweder noch am Schlafen waren (und glaubt mir, wenn ich sage, dass alle hier einen _schrecklichen_ Schlafrythmus zu haben schienen) oder sie waren mit Joker weg.

Meine Anwesenheit blieb nicht unbemerkt. Blake drehte seinen Kopf und schaute über die Rückenlehne zu mir. Sein Blick wanderte zu meinem Brot und dann wieder auf mein Gesicht. Mit einem breiten Lächeln winkte er mit seiner Hand um mir anzudeuten, dass ich mich zu ihm setzen sollte. Etwas zögernd trat ich auf die Couch zu. Es konnte ja nicht schaden mich ein wenig hier zu _sozialisieren_ , wenn ich wirklich vorhatte hier zu bleiben.

Ich ließ mich auf die Couch fallen und schaute zum Fernseher. Es wurde über ein paar Einbrüche berichtet - die Täter wurden bereits am nächsten Morgen gefasst  - also das Übliche.

"Alsoo, ich will nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber, ähm, eine Mädchen hier zu haben ist nicht unsere normale Angehensweise. Also.. was ist los?"

Ich schaute zu Blake, welcher mich mit einem neugierigen Blick musterte. Ich musste mir ein Lächeln verkneifen - _nicht viel Frauenbesuch also, ja? Das war gut zu hören._

"Du scheinst nicht gegen deinen Willen hier zu sein und, um ehrlich zu sein, das ist was Neues."

Ich räusperte mich kurz.

"Er hat euch nichts erzählt?"

"Der Boss ist keiner, der gerne über private Dinge redet."

Ich nickte einmal und biss von meinem Brot ab. Ja, das hab ich mir schon gedacht und, ehrlich, vielleicht war es auch besser, dass er bisher nichts über mich gesagt hatte.

Ich entschied mich dazu ihm erst einmal nichts Detailliertes zu erzählen, sollte Joker der Meinung sein, dass sie es erfahren dürfen, dann habe ich kein Problem damit, aber ich denke, dass wir unsere _Geschichte_ erstmal für uns behalten. "Ich... hab ihn getroffen und, naja, das Eine führte zum Anderen."

Seine Augen wurden größer. "Oh... okay, du kannst mich mit den Einzelheiten verschonen"

Sofort schoss mir die Röte ins Gesicht als ich realisiert, was genau Blake bei meiner Antwort gedacht hatte, und ich schüttelte hektisch meinen Kopf, während ich mich versuchte da raus zu reden. Ich wollte nicht, dass jeder hier anfing zu denken, dass ich nur bei Joker war, weil er mir eine gewisse ' _Befriedigung'_ gab. "Wa- _nein, nein, nein_ , _das_ hab ich nicht gemeint."

Blake fing an zu lachen und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit seiner Hand. "Mach dir keine Sorgen darum. Auch, _wenn_ es so _wäre_ , es würde mich nichts angehen. Ich bin nur etwas überrascht zu sehen, dass ein scheinbar normales Mädchen wie du mit dem Joker ausgeht."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte meinen Blick nach vorne. "Nun, so normal schein ich ja dann nicht zu sein", erwiderte ich leise.

"Jaa, jeder der scheinbar freiwillig mit dem Joker Zeit verbringen will, kann nicht _ganz normal_ sein."

Das brachte mich zum Lächeln und ich schlang das letzte Stück meines Brots herunter, bevor ich antwortete. "Was soll ich sagen, ich hab schon immer das Wort ' _normal_ ' gehasst."

Er lächelte nur und schaute zurück zum Fernseher. 

"Also was bringt _dich_ hier her? Du kannst auch nicht sehr normal sein, wenn du für ihn arbeitest, aber um ehrlich zu sein, scheinst du sehr nett zu sein."

"Danke", meinte er und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben, bevor er die Stirn leicht runzelte und scheinbar überlegte, wie er seine nächsten Worte ausdrücken sollte. "Sagen wir einfach, ich habe ein paar schlechte Entscheidungen getroffen..."

"Wie lange arbeitest du jetzt schon für ihn?"

"Ungefähr ein Jahr, glaub ich."

Beeindruckt zog ich meine Brauen hoch. Dass jemand es so lange beim Joker aushalten konnte hätte ich nicht gedacht. "Also bist du so gut wie seit dem Anfang schon dabei", sagte ich, als ich realisierte, dass der Joker jetzt schon seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr in Gotham war - zumindest hat er sich vor einem Jahr zum ersten Mal gezeigt.

"So gut wie, ja."

"Wow, du hast gut durchgehalten", sagte ich und meinte es auch so.

"Nuun, du musst starke Nerven haben, wenn du so einen Job machst. Es ist nicht immer einfach."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen."

Dass das hier alles nicht einfach wird, hatte ich schon von Anfang an gewusst. Mir war klar, dass ich bestimmt nicht mit allem einverstanden sein werde, was hier passieren würde oder dass es nicht einfach sein würde mit dem Joker zu leben. Aber darauf war ich vorbereitet. Ich hatte noch keine wirkliche Erfahrung mit dem Kriminellsein (die Begegnung mit Crane und seinen Männern zählte ich nicht mit), aber jeder muss mal bei Null anfangen, nicht wahr? Sogar Joker hatte irgendwann mal angefangen mit dem Kriminellsein und er ist weit gekommen, wenn man das so sagen durfte.

Nicht lange nach dem ersten Gespräch zwischen Blake und mir kam auch schon Joker zurück - alleine, was bedeutete, dass die anderen noch am Schlafen waren, zumindest hoffte ich das - und er erzählte uns, dass wir heute Abend alle zusammen in die Iceberg Lounge fahren würden.

Und ich war mir sicher, das würde spannend werden.  
  
  
  
  
  


_Die Iceberg Lounge._

Natürlich hatte ich schon oft von der Lounge und seinem Besitzer Oswald Cobblepot - oder auch Pinguin - gehört. Allerdings hatte ich diese noch nie besucht. Klar, es war ja auch eher ein Club für Kriminelle. Und dennoch war die Iceberg Lounge sehr beliebt und das GCPD hatte es noch nicht schließen wollen, immerhin gab Cobblepot wichtige Information bezüglich der Mafia oder anderen Kriminellen preis, wenn er darum gebeten wurde. So sicherte er sich seinen Platz in der Lounge und konnte sich seinen kleinen, kriminellen Machenschaften widmen, ohne dass er festgenomnen wurde. Ziemlich schlau war er ja, das musste ich ihm lassen. Und auch jetzt als ich mit Joker und seinen Männern am nächsten Tag vor der berühmten Lounge stand, staunte ich nicht schlecht. Die Lounge wurde seinem Namen wirklich gerecht - von außen erinnerte sie an einen Eisberg und über der Doppeltür hing ein großes Schild auf dem ' _Iceberg Lounge_ ' in leuchtend blauen Lettern geschrieben stand.

Wir betraten das Gebäude und ich konnte nur wieder staunen. Der gesamte Raum war in einem kühlen, aber sehr beruhigendem Blau gehalten. In der Mitte stand eine große Bar mit unzähligen Flaschen an Alkohol und einer Eiswürfelmaschine. An den Wänden lehnten bequeme Couchs und Stehtische waren hier und da aufgebaut worden. Es war schon ziemlich gefüllt, als wir uns einen Weg zur Bar bahnten, während die Handlanger des Jokers sich schon einen Platz auf einer noch freien Couch ergatterten.

Hinter der Bar erkannte ich einen kleinen, rundlichen Mann, welcher ein Monokel an seinem rechten Auge trug und eine lange, spitze Nase verzierte sein Gesicht. Sein schwarz, weißer Anzug hinterließ einen wohlhabenden Eindruck, aber im Gesamten erinnerte er an einen Pinguin.

Oswald Cobblepot schaute auf und als er den Joker erblickte, zeigte er ein kleines Lächeln. Es sah eher wie ein aufgesetztes Lächeln aus, als ein wahres oder freudiges.

"Joker! Was gibt mir die Ehre dich heute hier begrüßen zu dürfen?"

"Ach weißt du, _Ozzy_ , ich hab von deiner kleinen, ähm, _Fete_ hier gehört und wollte nur mal kurz reinschauen", sagte Joker und stützte sich mit einem Arm auf der Bar ab. " _Oh, übrigens_ ", rief er plötzlich aus und schlug mit einer Hand auf die Bar, "Das hier ist Tara."

"Was macht eine so _reizende Dame_ in den Händen des Jokers?", meinte Pinguin und kam um die Bar rum um nun direkt vor mir zu stehen. Er nahm meine Hand in seine und drückte einen kurzen Kuss auf meinen Handrücken, bevor er sie wieder los ließ und mir ein echtes Lächeln schenkte.

" _Aufpassen, Pinguin_ ", knurrte Joker und spannte sich sichtlich an. Ich ließ meinen Blick kurz zu ihm gleiten, ehe ich wieder zu dem Mann vor mir schaute und auch ihm ein leichtes Lächeln schenkte. Der Mann war mir ziemlich unsympathisch, aber ich wollte keinen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen und spielte daher einfach mit.

"Es freut mich Sie kennenzulernen, Mr Cobblepot."

Pinguin lachte erheitert auf. "Bitte, nenn mich Oswald, meine Liebe."

"Ich möchte nicht weiter deine", Joker räusperte sich, " _wertvolle Zeit_ mit Höflichkeitsfloskeln vergeuden-"

" _Oh nein_. Ihr vergeudet meine Zeit in keinster Weise. Im Gegenteil - ich bin ziemlich froh wieder ein normales Gespräch führen zu können."

Joker wollte gerade ansetzen um etwas zu sagen, als sein Blick an Pinguin vorbei glitt und er für eine Sekunde leicht die Brauen zusammen zog.

"Wenn das _so_ ist... Doll, würdest du mich für einen Moment entschuldigen? Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich noch etwas _Wichtiges_ zu klären haben." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stieß er sich schon von der Bar ab und ging durch die Menge an Menschen, die in den letzten Minuten deutlich zugenommen hatte, bis ich ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte und er mich alleine mit Pinguin zurückließ.

" _Na toll_ ", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Ich hatte nicht wirklich viel Lust mich mit Pinguin zu unterhalten, erst recht nicht, da ich nicht wusste über was und überlegte mir einfach zu Blake und den anderen zu gehen. Pinguin aber einfach so hier stehen zu lassen erschien mir als sehr unhöflich und ich wollte ihn keinesfalls auf meiner ' _schlechten Seite_ ' wissen.

"Möchtest du etwas trinken, Tara?", ich schaute zu dem pinguinähnlichen Mann, der sich inzwischen auf einen der Barstühle gesetzt hatte.

"Rum?", fragte ich nach kurzer Überlegung. Ich konnte etwas Alkoholisches jetzt gut vertragen, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, ob eine so edle Bar etwas wie Rum führte.

"Natürlich"

Aber ich wurde nicht enttäuscht, da Pinguin den Barkeeper zu sich rief, woraufhin dieser alles stehen und liegen ließ, was er gerade eigentlich aus dem Regal hinter ihm geholt hatte. Er bestellte mir ein Glas Rum und sich selber eine Mischung, die wohl hauseigen war. In Rekordzeit hatte der Barkeeper unsere Getränke vor uns gestellt und war wieder an seine ursprüngliche Arbeit zurückgekehrt.

"Na dann - zum Wohl", Pinguin hob sein Glas und ich tat es ihm gleich, ehe ich einen Schluck nahm und mir die Flüssigkeit brennend den Hals hinab lief. Ich mochte schon immer den Geschmack von Rum und das Gefühl, wenn das kurze Brennen in meinem Hals erst einmal weg war.

"Ich habe noch nicht erfahren wie du letztendlich doch dazugekommen bist dich dem Joker anzuschließen."

"Das ist eigentlich gar nicht so interessant", meinte ich und wich seinem Blick aus. Er sollte nicht unbedingt wissen, dass Joker mich nach unserem ersten Treffen wieder aufgesucht hatte und ich mich von ihm seltsam angezogen fühlte.

"Oh du brauchst mir nichts vorzumachen. Ich weiß genau wer du bist, Tara." Er nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Getränk und stellte das nun halb leere Glas auf der Theke ab. Sein wissendes Lächeln ließ mich zu dem Schluss kommen, dass auch er die Nachrichten rund um mich gesehen hatte. Wieso wunderte es mich denn auch noch? Bis jetzt sollte sowieso ganz Gotham von der Geschichte wissen, dafür hatten die ganzen Reporter gesorgt.

" _Natürlich_ , was hab ich auch anderes erwartet", murmelte ich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von der braun-goldenen Flüssigkeit.

"Du warst kaum zu übersehen nach dem Vorfall. ' _Das Mädchen, welches vom Joker verschont wurde_ '. Du musst wissen, das war auch unter uns Kriminellen ein nicht zu fassendes Wunder. Und dann scheint er es jetzt auch irgendwie geschafft zu haben dich auf seine Seite zu ziehen."

"Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich nicht mal selber wie genau er das geschafft hat", lachte ich auf und ich schaute zu Pinguin auf.

" _Hm_ , keine Erfahrung mit Verbrechen und Waffen vorher, nicht wahr?", er nahm sein Getränk und leerte es mit einem Zug. Seine Augen verließen meine nicht mal für einen Moment.

"Naja, ich bin in Gotham aufgewachsen, also...", mit einem Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht betrachtete ich die Flüssigkeit in meiner Hand. Wer in Gotham aufwuchs, wuchs auch gleichzeitig mit Verbrechen auf. Das war unvermeidlich, wenn in so gut wie jeder Ecke Verbrecher und Kriminelle rumliefen. Ich hatte mich dran gewöhnt. Ich mochte Gotham sehr auch wenn die Stadt mit seiner Verbrechensrate immer wieder neue Rekorde knackte, aber irgendwie hatte sie einfach etwas an sich, dass es einem fast unmöglich machte sie zu verlassen. Es hatten schon mehrere Leute sich eine neue Stadt zum Wohnen gesucht, da es ihnen in Gotham zu gefährlich war, ehe sie nach kurzer Zeit wieder zurückkamen, da sie das Leben hier einfach vermissten. Es war fast wie ein Fluch könnte man sagen.

Pinguin lachte. "Du gefällst mir, meine Liebe, ich kann mir vorstellen was der Joker in dir sieht."

Ich wurde leicht rot und nahm einen weiteren Schluck meines Getränks.

"Mir gefällt deine Lounge sehr gut, Oswald", sagte ich um das Thema zu wechseln und ließ meinen Blick wieder durch die Menge gleiten. Auch durch die kühlen Farben wirkte alles sehr gemütlich und anhand der vielen Gäste hier schloss ich, dass die Iceberg Lounge ziemlich beliebt war.

"Vielen Dank. Es hat sehr viel Mühe gekostet alles so einzurichten, aber am Ende war es sehr lohnenswert", Oswald stellte sein Glas auf die Theke, welches auch sofort von dem Barkeeper abgeräumt wurde. Er schaute durch die Menge und sein Blick blieb mit einem Mal hängen. Ich konnte schwören ich sah so etwas wie Missgunst in seinem Blick, doch ehe ich mich versah drehte er sich wieder zu mir und stand von dem Hocker auf.

"So gerne ich dir noch weiter Gesellschaft leisten würde, aber meine Gäste rufen", ich nickte kurz und mit einem kleinen Lächeln verschwand Pinguin in der Menschenmenge und ließ mich nun völlig alleine zurück.

Schnell trank ich den letzten Schluck und ließ die warme Flüssigkeit meinen Hals hinunter laufen, stellte mein Glas ebenfalls auf die Theke und stand auf. Ich hatte mir ungefähr merken können, wo sich Blake und die anderen hingesetzt hatten, also versuchte ich mir irgendwie einen Weg zu ihnen zu bahnen. Das erwies sich aber schwerer als gedacht, da sich die Lounge noch mehr gefüllt hatte. Nachdem ich mich ein paar Meter durchgekämpft hatte, lichteten sich die Menschen ein wenig und ich konnte ungehindert weiter gehen, was mich erfreut aufseufzen ließ. Ich hatte schon immer Menschenmengen gehasst, weshalb ich sie auch so gut es ging immer mied. Man könnte sagen, dass ich dann eine leichte Agoraphobie entwickelte, wenn ich von vielen Menschen umgeben war.

Durch die wenigen Menschen die sich hier angesammelt hatten, konnte ich dann auch endlich die anderen sehen und wollte gerade auf sie zu gehen, als mir Joker entgegen kam. Fröhlich pfeifend kam er auf mich zu und zeigte mir während er lächelte seine Zähne.

"Hast du deine Sache klären können?", fragte ich ihn, als wir voreinander standen.

" _Oh jaa_ ", antwortete er und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter.

Ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, was für eine Sache er unbedingt _klären_ musste. Aber ich glaubte, dass ich das auch gar nicht wissen wollte.

"Also, wie war es mit Pinguin?", fragte er, als wir zu den anderen gingen.

"Oh es war... ganz _nett_ ", meinte ich und wusste nicht genau was ich ihm dazu sagen sollte, "Scheint so als wären Pinguin und du 'gute Freunde'." Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen dabei nicht verkneifen.

Joker schnaubte kurz. "Eigentlich nicht. Wir hatte unsere, ähm, _Differenzen_. Aber wir behalten unsere gegenseitige Abscheu für uns. Es gibt immer noch Sachen bei denen Pinguin sehr nützlich sein kann."

Ich nickte kurz und schon standen wir vor den anderen, welche eine Flasche Wein auf dem Tisch stehen hatten und alle etwas tranken, bis auf einer dessen Name ich noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, er saß einfach nur da und sah sehr fehl am Platz aus.

" _Hopp, hopp_ \- Zeit zu gehen", rief Joker aus und klatschte einmal laut in die Hände.

Die anderen schienen erst widerwillig nach einem so kurzen Aufenthalt schon wieder zu gehen, doch nachdem Joker ihnen einen Blick gab, der keine Widerrede duldete, besannen sie sich eines Besseren und standen auf um uns zu folgen.  
  
  
  
  
  


Am nächsten Tag sind Joker und ich zu Arthur gefahren um mein Outfit abzuholen. Ich merkte direkt wie erschöpft er wirkte, als wir ankamen. Scheinbar hat er nicht wirklich viel Schlaf abbekommen, da er sicher gehen wollte, heute damit fertig zu werden.

Er zeigte mir die Sachen und ich war wirklich begeistert. Vor mir lag ein schlichtes, schwarzes Top mit einem V-Auschnitt. Erst bei näherer Betrachtung fiel einem auf, dass kleine Muster in einem leichten Grauton auf das Top gestickt wurden, was mich sehr an das Muster auf Jokers Hemd erinnerte.  
Daneben lag ein Mantel in dem selben Lilaton wie der Mantel des Joker. Er war kürzer als der von Joker, was ich ganz schön fand und der Stoff war dick, aber auch weich, damit ich mich gut darin bewegen konnte und es bequem zum Tragen war. Auf der linken Seite des Mantels in Brusthöhe war ebenfalls ein kleines 'J' eingenäht, was mich zum Lächeln brachte. Dieser Arthur wusste wirklich wie man seinen Job machte.

Er hatte drei Exemplare des Tops und Mantels fertig gestellt bekommen, welche wir mitnahmen, nachdem ich mich bedankt hatte und Joker mich schnell aus dem Laden zog.

Inzwischen lebte ich schon etwas über eine Woche bei dem Joker. Die letzten Tage war es relativ ruhig hier. Wenn Joker raus ging, dann meistens nur alleine oder er nahm sich ein oder zwei seiner Handlanger mit. Ich habe nie nachgefragt, was er dann machte, wieso er immer mitten in der Nacht oder ganz früh morgens erst nach Hause kam. Meistens wurde ich wach, wenn er ins Zimmer kam und sich ins Bett legte - und nach dem dritten Abend in Folge, bekam ich das Gefühl, dass er extra laut war, um mich zu wecken, weshalb auch immer. Ich wusste nicht einmal ob er überhaupt schlief, während er im Bett lag, da er immer schon wieder verschwunden war, wenn ich morgens wach wurde. Aber wenn die Nachrichten morgens von einer mysteriösen Explosion berichteten oder einem Mord, bei dem das Opfer ein sehr bekanntes Lächeln ins Gesicht geschnitten bekommen hat, konnte ich mir ganz gut vorstellen was er an den Abenden tat.

Aber die Zeit, die Joker alleine draußen verbrachte, konnte ich gut nutzen um die anderen Männer kennenzulernen.

Blake war mir von allen am sympathischsten. Er schien viel im Kopf zu haben und warum genau er für Joker arbeitete wurde mir nicht klar. Mit seinem Aussehen und Wissen hätte er meines Erachtens nach jeden Job bekommen können. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass seine Leute genauso drauf waren, wie Joker selber. Aber Blake war gelassen, freundlich und sehr verantwortungsbewusst. Und er war sozusagen Jokers ' _rechte Hand_ '. Er hatte Respekt vor ihm, keine Frage, das hatte jeder hier, aber Blake konnte es sich leisten lockerer mit ihm umzugehen - fast schon freundschaftlich - ohne, dass der Joker ihm direkt die Kehle aufschlitzte. 

Bob, hingegen, war das komplette Gegenteil von Blake. Er war groß - sogar größer als Joker selbst - korpulent und unfreundlich. Vielleicht war er auch nur zu mir unfreundlich, das hab ich noch nicht herausgefunden, auf jeden Fall konnte er mich nicht leiden und ich war auch nicht wirklich gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Es gibt einfach Personen, die man von Anfang an nicht ausstehen kann, auch wenn sie einem nichts getan haben, und diese Person ist für mich Bob. 

Wenn ich mir abends was zu essen holen wollte und er ebenfalls gerade in der Küche beschäftigt war, konnte ich ihn immer mit sich selber reden hören. Ob er einfach nur einer dieser Leute ist, die gerne laut dachten, oder schizophren war, konnte ich nicht sagen. Wenn er mich dann aber entdeckte, wie ich in der Tür stand und wartete, hörte er sofort auf zu reden, warf mir einen verachteten Blick zu und verschwand.

Ich hatte mir auch schon überlegt Blake darauf anzusprechen, aber am Ende war es mir auch egal was mit dem Typen falsch war. Normale Leute konnte ich hier so oder so nicht erwarten.

Dann gab es auch noch Derek. Derek war sozusagen der ' _beste Freund_ ' von Bob, zumindest erschien mir dies so, da die beiden so gut wie immer aufeinander hockten. Zu Derek stand ich neutral. Er schien mir nicht wirklich zu vertrauen, aber das nahm ich ihm nicht übel. Immerhin vertraute ich ihnen genauso wenig und sie hatten vorher ja nicht oft (oder eher gar keinen) Frauenbesuch gehabt, der nicht aus Geiseln bestand.   
Wenn Joker abends weg ging, holte er meistens immer Derek mit. Und da er große Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Türsteher hatte, ging ich davon aus, dass er eher der 'Ich-haue-erst-drauf-und-frage-dann-nach' Typ war.

Und nicht zu vergessen - Steve. Schüchterner, ängstlicher, kleiner Kerl. Ich mochte ihn. Er war nicht viel älter als ich und wurde von den anderen überhaupt nicht respektiert. Er zuckte bei jeder kleinsten Sache zusammen und zitterte fast pausenlos. Ich schloss alles auf ein Trauma zurück. Er tat mir manchmal wirklich leid, vorallem, wenn Joker etwas von ihm wollte, denn er schien seine Aufgaben nie besonders gut zu erledigen und ich gab ihm nicht mehr lange hier. Ich hatte mich sowieso schon gewundert, wie er es geschafft hatte hier hin zukommen, denn Joker war keiner, der schlechte Arbeit durchgehen ließ.   
Wenn ein Job nicht gut gemacht wurde, konntest du dir sicher sein, dass wenn du noch leben solltest, es nicht mehr für lange war.   
Und Steve lebte dafür schon viel zu lange bei ihm, weshalb ich glaubte, dass Joker nur noch auf den richtigen Moment wartete um ihn ' _loszuwerden_ ', genauso wie ein Metzger auf die richtige Zeit warten würde um seine Schweine zu schlachten.

Kein besonders schöner Gedanke, das gab ich zu, aber so schien es nun einmal in diesem Beruf zu laufen und solange ich keine große Bindschaft mit ihnen einging würde ich mit dem Verlust eines Handlangers wohl zurecht kommen. Zumindest erhoffte ich mir das.

 

 

 


	10. Verfolgungsjagd

 

" _Doll_!", rief Joker durch die gesamte Wohnung.  
Seufzend legte ich mein Buch bei Seite und stand sofort vom Bett auf. Ich hatte es gerade einmal geschafft zwei Kapitel zu lesen, bevor ich unsanft von meiner Geschichte weggeholt wurde. Ruhe war hier wirklich ein Fremdwort.

Schlurfend ging ich aus dem Zimmer und die Treppen runter. Als ich auf der letzten Stufe ankam hörte ich ein weiteres " _Doll_!" das aus dem Wohnzimmer kam.

"Ich bin hier!", rief ich zurück und musste mir ein Augenrollen verkneifen. Wenn Joker so ungeduldig nach mir rief musste irgendetwas Wichtiges sein und er schien heute ziemlich erpicht darauf zu sein. Denn gerade als ich im Türrahmen stand und Joker mich sah kam er sofort mit großen Schritten auf mich zu - das breite, schon vertraute Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

" _Ah gut, gut, gut_. Zieh dich um - wir wollen gleich los!", sagte er und war merklich aufgeregt. Ich legte meinen Kopf leicht schief und schaute ihn fragend an. Dass er in so guter Stimmung war musste einen besonderen Grund haben, nur konnte ich nicht ausmachen was genau es war.

"Wohin? Wir haben -", ich schaute schnell auf die Uhr, die an der Wohnzimmerwand hing, "22:47 Uhr."

"Vielen Dank für diese, äh, _aufschlussreiche Information_ , aber ich bin mir der Uhrzeit sehr bewusst. Und jetzt - _hopp_ , mach dich fertig", er schob mich zur Treppe und mit einem weiteren verwirrten Blick wandte ich mich von ihm ab und ging zurück in das Schlafzimmer. Ich war schlau genug nicht mit ihm herum zu diskutieren und wollte seine gute Laune gewiss nicht verderben. Ich ging sofort auf den Kleiderschrank zu, öffnete die Türen und nahm mir das Outfit heraus, welches Arthur für mich geschneidert hatte, sowie eine einfache schwarze Hose, die ich von Zuhause mitgenommen hatte. Ich musste ehrlich sagen, dass ich leicht aufgeregt war es anziehen zu können. Es war einfach etwas was den Leuten zeigte, dass ich zum Joker gehörte. Ich nahm die Kleidungsstücke mit ins Badezimmer, schloss die Tür und zog mich sofort um. Die Sachen passten alle perfekt. Ich schlüpfte schnell in meine schwarzen Schuhe und als ich fertig war betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel. Ja, ich mochte das Outfit sehr, es gab mir irgendwie das Gefühl als wäre ich eine andere Person. Doch dafür sah ich mir selber einfach noch zu ähnlich. Mein Blick fiel auf die Schminksachen des Jokers die auf dem Waschbecken lagen. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen und ich nahm mir die schwarze Schminke und verteilte sie auf meinem Augenlid und ebenso ein bisschen unter meinem Augen. Ich tuschte meine Wimpern und nahm mir danach den roten Lippenstift und trug ihn auf meine Lippen auf. Ich war noch nie ein großer Freund von vielem Makeup gewesen, hatte mich wenn immer nur sehr dezent geschminkt und mit Lippenstift konnte ich mich erst recht nicht anfreunden, vor allem wenn es um dunklen ging, aber nun wo ich mich so im Spiegel betrachtete staunte ich nicht schlecht. Meine Intention war es, dass man mich nicht sofort erkannte und das hatte ich hiermit definitiv erreicht. Es war wirklich erstaunlich was ein klein wenig Schminke nur ausrichten konnte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf mein Spiegelbild verließ ich das Badezimmer und ging in Jokers Büro. Wenn wir rausgehen würden bräuchte ich auch etwas um mich zu verteidigen und was wäre da besser als ein paar Messer? Deshalb schnappte ich mir die, mit denen ich am Besten umgehen konnte und steckte mir drei in meine Weste, während ich ein viertes in meinen linken Ärmel steckte. Bewaffnet machte ich mich erneut auf den Weg zum Wohnzimmer. Mit leicht erhöhtem Herzschlag betrat ich das Zimmer und sah Joker mit dem Rücken zu mir auf dem Sofa sitzen. Ich räusperte mich und zog somit seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und musterte mich für einen Moment kritisch, bevor sich seine Mundwinkel hochzogen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stand er auf und kam auf mich zu.

"Sieht so aus als hätte jemand mein _Aussehen kopiert_ ", kicherte er und stoppte direkt vor mir. Vorsichtig nahm er mein Kinn in seine Hand und beugte sich weiter zu mir runter, "Und du siehst wirklich gut damit aus, Doll."

Mir schoss die Röte ins Gesicht und ich lächelte leicht. Mein Herz war gerade dabei Saltos zu machen und hätte er mich kurz darauf nicht wieder losgelassen, hätte ich mich womöglich nicht mehr halten können und wäre über ihn hergefallen.

"Na gut, lass uns etwas _Spaß haben_!" Die Art wie er dies sagte jagte mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken und ich folgte ihm aus dem Gebäude zum Auto. Ich ließ mich auf den Beifahrersitz nieder, während Joker auf der Fahrerseite einstieg und sofort den Motor startete.

"Was ist mit den anderen?", fragte ich nach, als wir schon durch die Straßen von Gotham fuhren.

"Ich hab ihnen heute... _frei gegeben_. Ich wollte, dass diese Nacht nur _uns_ gehört."

 _Diese Nacht sollte nur uns gehören_ \- ein Satz den wahrscheinlich viele Mädchen sehr gerne hören würden. Doch meine Gedanken an die Sachen, die wir heute erleben könnten, ließen mein Herz nicht aus Freude so schnell schlagen. Ich nickte kurz und konnte die Neugierde was wir heute machen würden einfach nicht im Zaum halten. "Und was machen wir jetzt genau?"

Er ließ ein leises Lachen erklingen, bevor er sich kurz zu mir umdrehte und mir in die Augen sah. "Warte es ab."

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zum Fenster und betrachtete die Gegend. Dass er mir nicht verraten wollte was wir gleich machen würden ließ mich nur noch aufgeregter werden. Ich konnte mir schon ein wenig vorstellen was er vorhatte. Wenn er nur mich mitnahm und er große Vorfreude empfand, war es gut möglich, dass wir entweder ein Gebäude ausraubten oder er irgendwas in die Luft jagen wollte. Egal was es war, es schien im Industriegebiet zu liegen, was mich noch stutziger machte.

Wir kamen in einer dunklen Seitengasse zum Stehen. " _Uund_ hier sind wir!", rief er aus und beugte sich über seinen Sitz nach hinten um in einer Tasche herumzuwühlen. Als er wieder nach vorne kam sah ich, dass er zwei Pistolen in seiner Hand hielt. Eine davon streckte er mir hin und sah mich verschmitzt an.

"Zur Sicherheit", meinte er und ich nahm die Pistole an mich. Ich schaute sie mir genau an, bevor ich sie sicher an meinem Gürtel befestigte. Vielleicht wäre es tatsächlich nicht schlecht auch eine Pistole mit mir zu führen und nicht nur Messer. Egal wie effektiv diese auch waren, bei weiterer Distanz wäre eine Pistole eindeutig schneller gezückt. Ich war zwar gut im Messerwerfen, aber ich war nicht perfekt und bis jetzt hatten auch nur Zielscheiben und der Zeitungsbatman meine Wurfkünste bewundern können. Als die Waffe verstaut war stieg Joker aus und ich tat es ihm gleich. Sofort ging er zur Vorderseite des Gebäudes neben dem wir standen und schaute durch die Glaswand, welche die gesamte Hauswand schmückte. Der Joker machte ein spöttisches Geräusch und öffnete die ebenfalls aus Glas bestehende Tür. Der Raum wurde ausschließlich durch ein schummriges Licht erhellt, welches von einer kleinen Glühbirne stammte, die an der Decke hing. Es erinnerte mich sehr an eine Apotheke - Regale voller Medikamente und Flaschen mit seltsamen Flüssigkeiten darin konnte man hier finden. Was genau Joker hier wollte konnte ich mir nicht erschließen, weshalb ich mich wagte nachzufragen.

"Was machen wir hier?", meine Stimme war leise und ruhig und mit leisen Schritten ging ich auf Joker zu, der am anderen Ende des Raumes vor einer schweren Doppeltür stand.

"Keine Sorge, es wird nicht lange dauern bis ich das gefunden habe, was ich suche", er öffnete die Türen und schlich vorsichtig hindurch. Er erinnerte mich stark an ein Reh, das in einem dichten Wald Gefahr witterte und seine Gegend sorgfältig absuchte. Ich folgte ihm in den riesigen Lagerraum und konnte mir ein Stirnrunzeln nicht verkneifen. Die Regale waren bis zum Rand gefüllt mit Medikamenten und Kartons - er war also wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach einem ganz bestimmten Medikament, aber wieso? Ich schüttelte den Gedanken bei Seite, es machte keinen Sinn unnötig einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was er suchte und was er damit vorhatte. Leise gingen wir die verschiedenen Reihen ab, wobei Joker seinen Blick nicht einmal von den Regalen riss und er für mich undeutliche Sachen vor sich her murmelte. Auch wenn ich mir etwas Interessanteres hätte vorstellen können als meinen Abend in einem verlassenen Lager zu verbringen, um nach etwas zu suchen, wovon ich keine Ahnung hatte was es überhaupt war, begrüßte mich das Adrenalin in meinem Körper von Minute zu Minute mehr und ich konnte nicht verleugnen, dass ich dieses Gefühl _mochte_. Als wir eine weitere Reihe abgingen, bemerkte ich, dass Joker ungeduldiger geworden war, er hatte seine Augen merklich zusammen gekniffen und ging noch gebückter als so schon. Ein Mann mit langem Geduldsfaden war er ja nicht, so viel stand fest. Gerade als er zur nächste Reihe gehen wollte, ertönte hinter uns eine raue Stimme.

" _Hey_! Was machen Sie hier?" Ich drehte mich um und sah am anderen Ende des Raumes einen schlanken Mann mit Brille stehen, welcher ein Glas in der einen und ein Klemmbrett in der anderen Hand hielt. Ich hörte wie sich hinter mir Joker bewegte und kurz darauf keuchte der schlaksige Mann erschrocken auf und ließ das Klemmbrett sowie das Glas fallen, welches scheppernd Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte. Der Mann wollte gerade zur Flucht ansetzen, als Joker ihn davon abbrachte.

" _Atatatata_ ", er zückte seine Pistole und richtete sie vor sich auf den nun vor Angst zitternden Mann, " _Nicht bewegen_." Der Mann erstarrte sofort und hob seine Hände.

"B-bitte tut mir nichts. Ich - ich werde nichts der Polizei erzählen, nur _bitte_ erschieß mich nicht!" Der Mann war kurz davor das Weinen anzufangen und schaute mit großen Augen auf die Waffe, die Joker ihm entgegen hielt.

"Ah, keine Sorge, ich brauche nur etwas von hier, eine _Kleinigkeit_ ", Joker ging bedrohlich langsam auf ihn zu, die Waffe noch immer auf ihn gerichtet, "Ich suche einen Stoff der sich _Methoxyfluran_ nennt."

Der Mann kniff leicht seine Augen zusammen, die zeigten wie verwirrt er war, bevor er nickte und mit seiner zitternden Hand auf eine bestimmte Reihe zeigte. "Da hinten."

Joker deutete mit seinem Kopf an, dass der schlanke Mann ihm den Weg zeigen sollte, was dieser auch sofort mit wackligen Beinen tat. Ich folgte beiden zum besagten Bereich und konnte eine ganze Serie dieses komischen Stoffes ausmachen, die sich in weiß-grünen Schachteln befanden. Joker nahm sich einige von den Schachtel und drückte sie mir in die Hand, ehe er sich wieder zu dem Mann umdrehte und ihn mit einem bedrohlichen Lächeln ansah.

"Ich danke für die _Hilfe_ ", sagte er und begann sich zurückzuziehen, seine Augen verließen nicht einmal die des verstörten Mannes. "Ich werde immer an diese Großzügigkeit denken", ein leises Kichern verließ seine Lippen.

Wir blieben an einer Wand stehen, hinter uns eine weitere Tür. "Aber nun müssen wir leider gehen, Doll und ich haben noch etwas zu erledigen", er ließ ein verrücktes Lachen erklingen, dass sogar mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, bevor er etwas Rundes aus seinem Mantel zog und zu dem versteinerten Mann schmiss. Er stieß die Tür hinter uns auf und zog mich mit sich. Wir liefen einen langen Gang entlang bis wir in einer Garage standen, welche einen großen Lieferwagen beinhaltete.

"Das wird es auch tun", murmelte Joker vor sich hin, schnappte sich ein Bund Schlüssel der neben uns hing und zog mich zu dem Wagen.

"Los - _Beeilung, Beeilung, Beeilung_ ", sagte er und ich lief schnell auf die Beifahrerseite um dort einzusteigen. Joker probierte ein paar Schlüssel bis er den richtigen gefunden hatte und ich ließ die Packungen mit dem seltsamen Stoff auf den Autoboden fallen. Als der Motor ansprang schoss er geradewegs auf das verschlossene Garagentor zu. Ich schloss meine Augen und schrie kurz auf als wir die metallene Barriere durchbrachen und öffnete sie erst wieder als wir scheinbar wieder auf den Straßen Gothams waren. Ich ließ mich erleichtert in den Sitz fallen.

"Oh wir wollen doch nicht das Feuerwerk verpassen, nicht wahr?", verwirrt schaute ich ihn an.

"Was für ein Feuerwerk?"

"Drei - zwei - _eins_!", zählte er runter und als er bei eins ankam ertönte ein lauter Knall hinter uns, der mich so sehr erschreckte, dass ich einen Satz in meinem Sitz machte. Der Joker fing an wie verrückt zu lachen und schaute in den Rückspiegel. Als ich mich umdrehte weiteten sich meine Augen für einen Moment - das Gebäude in dem wir noch bis vor kurzem waren, war explodiert und stand nun vollkommen in Flammen. So schrecklich der Gedanke auch schien, dass der Mann sein Leben hatte lassen müssen, um so schöner war der Anblick der sich hinter uns bot. Wie die Flammen um das zerstörte Gebäude tanzten, die dunkle Nacht erhellten und Funken in den Abendhimmel hinaufstiegen.

"Vielleicht sollte er es sich nächstes Mal besser überlegen, ob er leicht brennbare Stoffe für andere so einfach zugänglich macht", kicherte Joker und drückte das Gaspedal komplett durch. Wir ließen die Flammen schnell hinter uns und fuhren viel zu schnell durch die Straßen für meinen Geschmack. Ich strich mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht und atmete tief aus. Eine Minute später und wir wären ebenfalls in die Luft gesprengt worden. Dieser Mann neben mir würde irgendwann noch mein Tod bedeuten, aber das war mir von vornherein klar gewesen und ich hatte mich willentlich darauf eingelassen. Ich wollte mich nicht beklagen, ich mochte den ' _kleinen_ ' Adrenalinkick, den ich bisher schon bekommen hatte. Ich genoss es auf jeden Fall jetzt schon mehr als mein normales, langweiliges Leben, welches ich vorher geführt hatte.

"Wir haben also noch was zu erledigen?", sagte ich und war von meiner eigenen Stimme überrascht, die sich heiser anhörte. Joker blickte mich kurz an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Straße widmete.

"Ich hatte noch einen kleinen Besuch bei der Gotham City Bank geplant", antwortete er mir und fuhr gerade über eine rote Ampel - ganz zur Missgunst der anderen Autofahrer.

" _Ah_ , ein Raubüberfall auf eine Bank", meinte ich leise. _'_ _Wie klischeehaft_ _'_ fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu und konnte mein verschmitztes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Der Joker hatte wohl meinen sarkastischen Kommentar gehört, da er mich aus dem Augenwinkel argwöhnisch musterte, anscheinend nicht daran interessiert sich auf das Fahren zu konzentrieren. Ich ignorierte dies jedoch und richtete meinen Blick auf die Häuserfronten, die an uns vorbeizogen. Die restliche Fahrt blieb es still zwischen uns und erst als die Gotham City Bank in Sicht war wurden wir langsamer.

"Hm, wird Zeit ein wenig _Chaos_ zu verbreiten, findest du nicht, Doll?", sein bekanntes Glasgow-Lächeln wieder auf seinem Gesicht und mit einem mysteriösem Glanz in seinem Auge fuhr er an der Bank vorbei nur um dann auf die Bremse zu treten und den Wagen so zu stoppen.

Verwirrt schaute ich zu ihm und runzelte meine Stirn. "Was hast du v-", doch bevor ich meinen Satz beenden konnte hatte er den Rückwärtsgang eingelegt und trat auf das Gaspedal. Gerade als ich realisierte, was er vorhatte, spürte ich einen starken Druck und der Lieferwagen hatte die Wand zur Bank durchbrochen. Das Autodach knarzte verdächtig und Staubwolken umschlangen den Wagen. Noch immer geschockt saß ich in meinem Sitz. Nur distanziert konnte ich ausmachen, dass Joker schon ausgestiegen war. Nachdem ich ein paar Mal tief einatmete und mich relativ beruhigt hatte, stieg auch ich aus dem Wagen heraus in die Trümmer der Wand, die wir mit unserem unerwartetem Auftritt verursacht hatten. Die Frau hinter dem Schalter fing an zu schreien und Joker schlenderte gemütlich zu ihr rüber.

"Wir sind nur hier um ein wenig Geld abzuheben, ginge das?", fragte er in einer spottend freundlichen Art. Die Frau zitterte wie wild am ganzen Körper und sah aus, als würde sie jede Sekunde in Ohnmacht fallen.

"H-HILFE! HIL-", schrie sie, wurde aber von Joker unterbrochen, der ihr seine Pistole an die Schläfe hielt und drohend knurrte.

"Ah, sh sh sh sh, wir wollen doch keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen, _oder_?" Ich schaute zu unserem Wagen und wieder zurück zu Joker. Wenn wir noch keine Aufmerksamkeit damit auf uns gezogen haben, dass wir mit einem Lieferwagen in die Gotham City Bank gefahren sind, dann wusste ich auch nicht weiter. Joker wandte seinen Kopf zu mir und nickte mich zu ihm rüber. Kaum war ich bei ihm angekommen, schon hörte ich Schritte direkt auf uns zu kommen.

Zwei Sicherheitsmänner kamen um die Ecke und als sie uns erblickten richteten beide ihre Waffen auf uns. Die Frau bei uns schluchzte erleichtert auf. " _Waffen fallen lassen_!", rief einer der beiden und Joker seufzte genervt neben mir auf. Ohne hinzuschauen schoss er der Frau in den Kopf und zog mich auf den Boden hinter einen Schreibtisch, der im Raum stand. Die Sicherheitsmänner fingen an auf uns zu schießen und ich schnappte mir schnell meine Pistole. Ich hörte ihre Schritte immer näher kommen. Joker riskierte einen Blick aus unserem Versteck nur um kurz darauf seinen Kopf wieder zurückzuziehen, bevor er von den Kugeln getroffen werden konnte, die die Wachen auf ihn schossen. Ganz leise konnte ich schon die Sirenen der Polizei hören. Ich drehte meinen Kopf schnell zu Joker und schaute ihn fragend an.

"Einer von denen ist in deiner Reichweite. Bleib geduckt und schieß auf Kopfhöhe", meinte er eilig zu mir. Ich nickte ihm zu, nahm tief Luft und ließ meine Deckung fallen. Ich schoss in der selben Sekunde in der ich mich zeigte so wie es mir Joker sagte und traf tatsächlich einen der beiden Männer in den Bauch, der sofort auf den Boden fiel. Dies brachte den anderen Mann dazu für einen kleinen Moment abgelenkt zu sein, in welchem Joker ihm mehrmals in die Brust schoss.

" _Hm_... das war viel zu einfach", Joker schaute zu mir und neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. Die Sirenen wurden immer lauter und so langsam begann ich unruhig zu werden.

"Ich denke die Polizei hat schon von unserem kleinen ' _Durchbruch_ ' gehört", sagte ich und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

"Dann wird es wohl Zeit uns zu beeilen", auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich wieder ein Lächeln aus. Er eilte an mir vorbei und blieb vor einer hoch gesicherten Tür stehen. Aus seinem Mantel nahm er ein silbernes Gerät, befestigte es an der Tür und spielte ein wenig daran herum. Nervös trat ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während ich darauf hoffte schon weit weg von hier zu sein bis die Polizei hier war. Das Letzte was ich gebrauchen konnte war Jim zu begegnen und nach Arkham geschickt zu werden. Ein Knarzen ließ mich aufschauen und sehen, dass die Tür einen Spalt auf stand. Wir traten in den Raum und Joker wühlte in seiner Manteltasche rum, ehe er zwei große Taschen herauszog und mir eine zuwarf. Leicht erstaunt fing ich sie auf - ich hatte noch nie so viel Geld auf einmal gesehen und wunderte mich wie viel Geld genau in der gesamten Bank gehortet wurde. Doch ich unterbrach meine Gedanken schnell wieder und fing an die Tasche mit den Geldbündeln zu füllen. In kürzester Zeit hatte ich die Tasche bis oben hin gefüllt. Joker war ebenso fertig und so liefen wir wieder zum Lieferwagen, stiegen schnell ein und ließen die Taschen mit dem Geld hinter unsere Sitze verschwinden. Er bog gerade wieder auf die Straße ab, als ich aus der anderen Richtung schon die ersten Autos des GCPD erkennen konnte.

"Wir haben schon Besuch", meinte ich und hielt meinen Blick auf den Rückspiegel gerichtet wo ich die Autos hinter uns genau beobachtete.

"Ah, das wird _spannend_ ", murmelte Joker und ein gefährliches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen als er immer schneller wurde und das Lenkrad ruckartig umdrehte, sodass wir scharf nach rechts abbogen. Innerlich machte ich mich wieder auf eine Höllenfahrt gefasst. Es waren nur wenige Autos um diese Zeit unterwegs, wofür ich mehr als nur dankbar war. Joker ließ alle Regel, die es im Straßenverkehr gab fallen und versuchte die Cops abzuschütteln, was schwierig war. Ein paar von ihnen waren schon näher an uns herangekommen und schienen regelrecht an uns zu kleben. Joker schien dies ebenfalls zu bemerken, da er ein hörbares Knurren von sich ließ. Er nahm eine knappe links Kurve und fuhren geradewegs auf einer der Hauptstraßen entlang. Ein anderes Auto kam uns entgegen und musste ausweichen, da Joker nicht aus dem Weg fuhr, was ihn dazu brachte in ein Gebäude zu knallen. Joker gab neben mir ein plötzliches Lachen von sich, verstummte aber mit einem Mal als ein schwarzes Auto genau auf uns zu gefahren kam. Joker lehnte sich weiter vor und ich konnte sogar in dem schwachen Licht erkennen, wie seine Knöchel weiß wurden.

"Sieht so aus als hätten wir einen weiteren Spielkameraden bekommen", sagte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne und fuhr weiter auf das sich uns nähernde Auto zu. Die Erkenntnis traf mich auf einen Schlag und mit einem Mal wurde mir wirklich mulmig zumute. Wenn wir nun auch Batman hinter uns her hatten, hatten wir nur noch eine geringe Chance wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Joker schien nicht daran zu denken auf Seite zufahren, genauso wenig wie Batman. Ich hielt mich an meinem Sitz fest und machte mich schon auf einen Zusammenprall gefasst, als Batman im letzten Moment zur Seite zog. Ich folgte ihm durch den Seitenspiegel und konnte erkennen wie er mitten auf der Straße kehrt machte, die Polizeiautos komplett ignorierend, und hinter uns her fuhr.

" _Na schön_ , wenn du spielen willst _Batsy_ , dann lass uns spielen!", murmelte Joker und warf mir einen flüchtigen Blick zu. "Doll, du musst kurz das Fahren übernehmen."

" _Was_?", fragte ich überrascht nach und schaute ihn an als hätte er seinen Verstand verloren - was eigentlich gar nicht so falsch war.

"Du kannst doch Autofahren?", fragte er nach.

"Ja schon - aber ich hab noch nie ein Auto bei einer Verfolgungsjagd gesteuert", versuchte ich mich aus seiner völlig verrückten Idee herauszureden.

"Ist nichts anderes als normales Autofahren. Und jetzt _tausch mit mir_." Ich wollte etwas darauf einwenden, aber mir fiel nichts mehr dazu ein. Dass er gerade jetzt während wir über 120 km/h fuhren mit mir den Platz tauschen wollte, war komplett durchgedreht. Aber ich wusste, dass ich ihn nicht davon überzeugen konnte, dass er weiterfahren sollte, also musste ich mich wohl oder übel darauf einlassen. Wobei mir bei der Sache nur übel wurde. Es wäre meine Schuld wenn ich einen Unfall bauen würde und damit entweder unseren Tod besiegelte oder die Tatsache, dass wir nach Arkham gesteckt werden würden. Joker hatte sich schon erhoben, Hände noch am Lenkrad und den rechten Fuß auf dem Gaspedal. Ich tat es ihm gleich und als er zu mir auf die Seite kletterte, versuchte ich so schnell ich konnte auf den Fahrersitz zu kommen. Sobald ich saß blickte ich auf die Straße und merkte, dass wir auf der falschen Seite und direkt in einen Lastwagen fuhren. Ruckartig drehte ich das Lenkrad, streifte zum Glück nur mit der Fahrerseite an dem Lastwagen vorbei und konnte so einen großen Aufprall vermeiden. Sofort legte ich meinen Fuß auf das Gaspedal um wieder mehr Geschwindigkeit aufzunehmen und einen größeren Abstand zwischen uns und Batman zu gewinnen. Doch ein Blick in den Seitenspiegel verriet mir, dass Batman schon dicht an uns dran war. Joker schien von dem ruckartigen Ausweichmanöver meinerseits unbeeindruckt geblieben zu sein und ließ nun das Fenster auf seiner Seite herunter. Er lehnte sich mit seinem gesamten Oberkörper aus dem Fenster raus und fing an auf unseren Verfolger zu schießen.

"Oh gott, _oh gott, oh gott..._ ", wiederholte ich immer wieder und mein Herzschlag pulsierte schon bis zu meinen Ohren. Mir gefiel es ganz und gar nicht auf dem Fahrerplatz, aber ein Zurück gab es natürlich nicht mehr. Das Einzige was jetzt noch wichtig war, war, dass ich uns sicher ans Ziel brachte, egal wo dieses Ziel auch lag. Allerdings hatte ich auch keine Ahnung wo genau ich lang fahren sollte, weshalb ich einfach irgendwohin steuerte und hoffte in keiner Sackgasse zu enden. Ich konnte Joker von draußen lachen hören und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er musste mir schon vertrauen, dass er mich fahren ließ und sich anscheinend keine Gedanken darum machte, was wäre wenn ich einen Unfall baute. Oder er dachte einfach nicht über die möglichen Konsequenzen nach und ließ das Schicksal so auf sich zukommen. Ich hätte mir in dem Moment gewünscht auch einfach nicht daran denken zu müssen was alles passieren könnte, nur leider wollte mir mein Gehirn den Gefallen nicht tun.

"Fahr nach rechts, _rechts_!", rief mir Joker von draußen zu und ich brauchte einen Moment bis mir mein Verstand zu verstehen gab, was er von mir wollte. Ich wäre beinahe an der rechten Ausfahrt vorbeigefahren, doch konnte noch im letzten Augenblick nach rechts lenken. Allerdings konnte der Lieferwagen die Kurve nicht so nehmen wie ich es mir erhofft hatte und wir knallten mit der Seite gegen eines der Häuser am Straßenrand. Vor Schreck ließ ich einen kurzen Schrei los, konnte mich aber wieder relativ schnell fassen und fuhr wieder auf die richtige Spur. Einen schnellen Blick in den Spiegel verriet mir das Batman nun direkt hinter uns war und aus leichter Panik heraus beschleunigte ich noch mehr. Wenn wir das hier überleben sollten, wäre es ein wirkliches Wunder. Joker kam indes wieder zurück ins Auto und ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen. Plötzlich leuchteten einige Meter vor uns blau-rote Lichter auf und mein Herz setzte für einen kurzen Augenblick aus.

"Oh, das ist nicht gut", murmelte ich leise und wägte unsere Optionen ab. Doch ich kam zu keinem guten Ergebnis. Entweder wir würden uns drehen und direkt in Batmans Arme fahren oder weiter geradeaus fahren und damit dem GCPD ein leichtes Spiel geben uns zu erwischen. Es gab natürlich noch die Möglichkeit nach einer Seitenstraße Ausschau zu halten, obwohl es auch sehr schlecht damit aussah...

"Was sollen wir tun?", fragte ich Joker und blickte zu den blinkenden Lichter vor uns, die immer näher kamen.

Joker wollte gerade zum Antworten ansetzen, als ein Ruck den Lieferwagen durchfuhr. Mit zusammengezogen Brauen schaute ich zu Joker der aus dem Fenster nach hinten schaute.

" _Hmpf_ ", machte er nur als er wieder nach vorne sah und im nächsten Moment merkte ich wie der Lieferwagen sich überschlug und ich nach vorne fiel. Ein Schrei entwich meiner Lunge, ehe sich ein starker Schmerz durch meinen Körper zog und ich das Bewusstsein verlor.

 

 

 


	11. Arkham Asylum

 

In weiter Entfernung konnte ich Stimmen ausmachen, die mich langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein brachten. Ich öffnete meine Augen und konnte erst mal nur dunkle Silhouetten erkennen. Kopfschmerzen machten sich direkt bemerkbar und auch mein Rücken schmerzte ziemlich. Als ich meinen Kopf hob fing sofort alles an sich zu drehen und ich musste mir ein Stöhnen verkneifen. Die Erinnerung daran was geschehen war kam immer mehr zurück - Batman, das GCPD und die Verfolgungsjagd.

"J-?", war alles, was ich mit meiner gebrochener Stimme herausbekam und ich versuchte so schnell wie möglich einen Weg aus dem Wagen zu finden. Ein heiseres " _Ugh_ " zu meiner rechten Seite ließ mich erleichtert aufseufzen. Ich versuchte so gut es ging aus dem Fenster auf meiner Seite, dessen Scheibe komplett zerbrochen war, zu steigen. Als ich es mit Mühe aus dem Wagen raus geschafft hatte, stand ich direkt auf und musste mich im nächsten Moment schon wieder festhalten. Meine Beine waren ein wenig wacklig und die Welt um mich herum drehte sich unnormal schnell. Erst nachdem alles aufgehört hatte sich zu drehen, fielen mir die blau-roten Lichter auf, die nun direkt vor uns standen.

" _Hände hoch_! _Und keine Bewegung_!", rief ein Polizist, der wenige Meter vor mir stand und eine Pistole auf mich richtete. Da war man gerade noch so dem Tod entkommen und was bekam man? Ich hob langsam meine Hände und der Polizist nickte zwei seiner Kollegen zu, die auf mich zu kamen. Ich beobachtete beide gebannt und als sie bei mir ankamen, packte mich einer von ihnen grob an meinen Armen und hielt sie mir hinter den Rücken, während der andere mir Handschellen anlegte. Beide griffen sich jeweils einen Arm von mir und zogen mich zu einem ihrer Autos. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah wie zwei weitere Polizisten Joker aus dem Wagen zogen, ihn fesselten und ebenfalls in die Richtung ihrer Autos schleppten. Ich ließ meinen Blick ein wenig schweifen und konnte Batman ausmachen, der am Rande stand und das Geschehen beobachtete. Ich konnte schwören, dass sich unsere Blicke kurz kreuzten und ich konnte nicht anders als ein kleines, verschmitztes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht entstehen zu lassen. Ich wandt meinen Kopf wieder nach vorne und stand direkt vor einem größeren Auto. Die Polizisten, die mich hierher geführt hatten stießen mich nicht gerade sanft in den hinteren Teil des Fahrzeuges. Ein Blick auf den Fahrer war nicht möglich, da dieser Teil durch eine Wand komplett abgeschottet von dem hinteren war. Ich setzte mich ruhig auf die Bank, welche in dem Auto angebracht wurde und beobachtete wie Joker zu mir geführt wurde. Ein noch ziemlich junger Polizist, welcher ein paar Meter entfernt stand, nahm sich sein Funkgerät und sprach dort rein.

"Jenkins hier. Wir konnten ihn festnehmen und bringen den Joker und eine weitere Komplizin jetzt zurück nach Arkham", er steckte das Funkgerät wieder weg und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem der Autos. Währenddessen waren die Polizisten mit Joker bei mir angekommen und stießen ihn ebenfalls grob in das Auto.

"Das war es mit deinen kranken Spielchen, Joker", meinte einer der Polizisten, den ich schon einmal im GCPD gesehen hatte und verschloss die Türen.

Joker ließ nur ein missbilligendes Geräusch hören, verdrehte dabei die Augen und ließ sich gegenüber von mir nieder. Mit einem leichten Ruck fuhr der Wagen an und ich lehnte meinen Kopf an die kalte Wand und schloss meine Augen. _Arkham_. Eine Einrichtung für geisteskranke Kriminelle. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich irgendwann mal dort hin müsste. Erst recht nicht als _Insasse_. Ich versuchte die Angst, die sich in mir aufbaute, zu verdrängen. Ich kannte viele schreckliche Geschichten über diesen Ort - und die Narrows hatten auch nicht gerade einen guten Ruf - aber ich versuchte das alles gut zu reden, indem ich daran dachte, dass Joker bei mir war. Was hatte ich denn zu befürchten solange er in meiner Nähe blieb? Und vielleicht war Arkham ja nicht so schlimm wie jeder sagte, vielleicht waren es einfach nur erfundene Geschichten, die einen davon abhalten sollten in die Nähe des Gebäudes zu gehen.

"Geht es dir gut, Doll?", fragte seine raue Stimme und ich öffnete meine Augen und schaute zu ihm. Er hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und ich lächelte ihm schwach zu.

"Mir geht's gut", nickte ich und ignorierte meine Kopfschmerzen, die immer schlimmer zu werden schienen. Jokers Lächeln wirkte gefährlich und er schmatzte einmal kurz, bevor er zu reden ansetzte.

"Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen wegen, äh, Arkham zu machen. Es ist nicht _soo_ schlimm und ich bin mir sicher wir werden viel _Spaß_ da haben", er kicherte und zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich spürte wie mir die Röte leicht ins Gesicht stieg und war froh darüber, dass es ziemlich dunkel hier drin war, sodass er es hoffentlich nicht bemerken würde. Seine Worte beruhigten mich tatsächlich etwas und ich nahm mir vor in Arkham nicht schwach zu wirken. Das war vermutlich der Schlüssel dazu nicht ganz den Verstand in der Anstalt zu verlieren. Man musste Stärke und Selbstbewusstsein zeigen. Das sollte ja nicht so schwer sein - so weit ich wusste, kannte auch keiner der Polizisten meine Identität, was es mir leichter machte. Solange Jim oder Harvey nicht kamen, die mich sofort erkennen würden, brauchte ich mir auch keine Sorgen darüber zu machen, dass sie herausfinden würden wer ich war. Ich war nur so verdammt froh, dass Jim nicht hier dabei war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich darauf reagiert hätte ihn unter diesen Umständen wiederzusehen.

Wir befuhren gerade eine unebene Straße und kamen kurz darauf zum Stehen. Ich konnte die Vordertüren hören, die auf und zu gingen. Schon im nächsten Moment wurden die Türen bei uns geöffnet und zwei Polizisten kamen zu uns und zogen uns aus dem Wagen heraus. Mein Mund stand einen Spalt offen, als ich das große Gebäude vor mir besah. Ich hatte das Arkham Asylum vorher noch nie in echt gesehen und ich war wirklich beeindruckt. Die riesigen Türme und das düstere Aussehen, was vorallem durch die Nacht hervorgebracht wurde, gab der Anstalt schon von außen einen gruseligen Hauch. Und auch die Gegend schien komplett verlassen und heruntergekommen zu sein. Aber etwas anderes war nicht zu erwarten - die Narrows waren die Armutgegend in Gotham City, wo auch die meisten Verbrechen verübt wurden. Es war also der richtige Ort für eine Anstalt.

"Ah, _trautes Heim, Glück allein_ ", rief Joker und kicherte. Seine gelassene Art half auch mir meine Nervösität besser zu dämpfen. Die Polizisten führten uns in die Eingangshalle des Gebäudes, wo zwei breite Männer Wache standen.

"Ab hier übernehmen wir", sagte einer der Wachen und griff den Arm des Jokers um ihn mitten in das Gebäude zu ziehen.

"Mike! Schön dich _wiederzusehen_ \- wie geht's der Frau?", fragte Joker euphorisch.

"Sei still, Clown!", zischte die Wache namens Mike und verschwand mit ihm in einem Gang, während ich Joker leise lachen hören konnte.

"Und wer ist sie? Hab sie noch nie hier gesehen", fragte die andere Wache, die auf uns zukam. Argwöhnisch musterte ich ihn und ließ meinen Blick auf sein Namensschild sinken - _Dan Stevens_. Ich schaute wieder hoch und sah, dass er mich von oben bis unten genau beobachtete. Der hungrige Ausdruck in seinen Augen gefiel mir überhaupt nicht, ich jedoch ließ mich nicht beirren und achtete darauf meinen Ausdruck emotionslos zu lassen.

"Keine Ahnung, wir haben keine Personalien von ihr. Ich war mir aber auch nicht bewusst, dass der Joker eine Gehilfin hat", meint der Polizist und übergab mich diesem Dan. Ich rollte meine Augen und wendete den Blick von allen ab um ihn auf den Gang zu richten, wo Joker verschwand. Ich war nicht froh alleine mit diesen Männern hier zu stehen, konnte aber auch nicht viel gegen diese Situation unternehmen.

" _Wirklich_?", sagte Dan und lächelte mich dreckig an, "Wie heißt du, Kleine?" Ich schaute zu ihm, machte mir allerdings nicht die Mühe zu antworten. Offensichtlich gefiel das Dan nicht wirklich, denn sein Lächeln verschwand mit einem Mal.

"Ich hab dich was gefragt", sagte er und erhöhte den Druck um meinem Arm.

"Das hab ich gehört", antwortete ich und lächelte ihn herausfordernd an. Ein wenig Spaß konnte ich mir hier ja erlauben. Meine Ungeniertheit schien ihm überhaupt nicht zuzusagen und er biss genervt die Zähne zusammen.

" _Na los_ ", er stieß mich vor sich her und wir gingen den Gang entlang in dem auch Joker mit diesem Mike verschwand. Am Ende des Ganges konnte ich eben diese beiden vor einem Raum sehen. Joker trug nun die bekannte, orangene Arkhamkleidung, mit der Nummer 4479 darauf, und mein Herz schlug schneller als ich ihn sah. Sogar in dieser schrecklichen Kleidung sah er unglaublich gut aus. Als Joker mich sah zeichnete sich ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, doch schon im nächsten Moment fand ich mich in dem kleinen Raum wieder.

"Deine neue Kleidung liegt da, alle anderen Sachen kommen da drüben hin", erklärte er mir, während er meine Handschellen löste, "Und beeil dich", er schickte mir einen warnenden Blick und schloss schon die Tür hinter ihm. Ich runzelte meine Nase. Sträflingskleidung, _natürlich_... und ausgerechnet in _orange_. Orange gehörte noch nie zu meinen Lieblingsfarben - um ehrlich zu sein war es eine der Farben, die ich wirklich hasste. Ich zwang mich aber doch dazu meine Sachen auszuziehen, sie zu Jokers zu legen und dann die mir vorgeschriebene Kleidung anzuziehen. Ich konnte die ganzen blauen Flecken an meinem Körper sehen und spürte wie mein Kopf wieder zu dröhnen anfing, doch ich ignorierte dies und zog mir das Oberteil über. Dabei merkte ich, dass auf meiner linken Brust auf weißem Stoff die Nummer 5653 stand. Ich schaute zu meinen Sachen und fühlte mich mit einem Mal komplett nackt und wehrlos. Die Messer und die Pistole gaben mir einen gewissen Schutz, doch nun da ich nichts hatte um mich zu wehren, fühlte ich mich einfach schutzlos. Ich hätte zwar versuchen können ein Messer in die Zellen zu schmuggeln, allerdings bezweifelte ich, dass das lange gut gehen würde und war mir nicht sicher was sie mit mir machen würden, wenn ich mit einem erwischt werden würde. Mit einem lauten Seufzen drehte ich mich zur Tür, öffnete diese und bekam direkt wieder die Handschellen von Dan umgelegt. Joker und Mike standen auch noch vor der Tür. Ich sah kurz zu Joker und er zwinkerte mir zu, bevor wir weiter geführt wurden.

"Vorwärts", sagte Dan zu mir und wir gingen einen weiteren Gang entlang, ehe wir eine breite Treppe zur nächsten Etage hinaufstiegen. Dieses Haus schien ein einziges Labyrinth zu sein. Ich versuchte mir den Weg so gut es ging zu merken, doch dies erwies sich schwerer als gedacht durch die vielen Abzweigungen.

"Bekomme ich meine alte Zelle wieder?", fragte Joker und schaute Mike erwartungsvoll an. Dieser jedoch entschied sich dazu nicht zu antworten und behielt seinen Blick stur geradeaus. "Ich hoffe es ja", fuhr Joker ungerührt fort, "Es ist die perfekte Zelle - gutes Licht, gute Lage und die Lautstärke ist auch sehr passabel."

Mike und Dan blieben beide unbeeindruckt von Jokers Tirade und führten uns weiter. Wir befanden uns nun in einem Gang in dem mehrere Zellen hinter dicken Glasscheiben lagen. Vor einer Zelle auf der linken Seite hielten wir an. Dan nahm sich einen Schlüsselbund, der an seinem Gürtel befestigt war und öffnete die Zelle. Er gab mir einen Stoß um mir zu sagen, dass ich rein gehen sollte. Die kleine Zelle war mit nichts anderem eingerichtet als einem Bett, welches an der rechten Wand stand. Mitten im Raum merkte ich wie Dan mir wieder meine Handschellen abnahm und mir viel zu nahe dabei kam.

"Wirst du mir jetzt sagen wer du bist?", sein Mund war unangenehm nahe an meinem Ohr und ich unterdrückte einen aufkommenden Würgereiz.

"Ich denke nicht, dass dich mein Name in irgendeiner Weise etwas angeht", sagte ich stur und machte einen großen Schritt von ihm zurück, als ich merkte, dass meine Handschellen von mir genommen waren. Dan schien mein Verhalten nicht zu gefallen, allerdings ließ er es so stehen, trat wieder auf den Gang und schmiss die Glastür zu, bevor er sie wieder abschloss.

"Du wirst noch reden, _Kleines_ , das kann ich dir versichern", er setzte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf und ging mit Mike wieder den Weg zurück von dem wir gekommen waren.

Ich ging auf die Scheibe zu und schaute ihnen nach, ehe ich meinen Blick auf die linke Zelle neben mir richtete und Joker darin sah. Er hatte ein permanentes Grinsen aufgesetzt und kam ebenfalls auf die Glasscheibe in seiner Zelle zu.

"Alles in Ordnung, Doll?", fragte er, seine Stimme etwas gedämpft durch das Glas, und ich merkte wie sein Blick zu meiner Stirn glitt.

"Ja, ja, _klar_ ", sagte ich und lächelte ihn an, während ich meinen Kopf gegen die Scheibe lehnte.

"Scheint so als würdest du ihnen ein _großes Rätsel_ damit auferlegen wer du bist", sein Grinsen wurde mit jedem Wort breiter.

Ich lachte leise auf. "Es ist wahrscheinlich spaßiger, wenn sie es nicht wissen."

"Ich bin immer für einen Spaß zu haben, _Doll_ ", zwinkerte er mir zu. Er stieß sich von dem Glas ab und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, wo er erleichtert aufseufzte.

Ich setzte mich ebenfalls auf das Bett und betrachtete einige Zeit lang die kahle Wand vor mir. Wann hätte ich schon jemals mal daran gedacht irgendwann einmal in Arkham zu landen? Eine Irrenanstalt für geisteskranke Kriminelle. Jedoch, unter Beachtung der Tatsache, dass ich mich freiwillig dem Joker angeschlossen und bei seinem Raubzug heute mitgeholfen hatte, wurde ich von den Meisten bestimmt ebenfalls als ' _geisteskrank_ ' dargestellt. Auch wenn ich anderer Meinung war... Geisteskrankheit implizierte für mich an einer Psychose zu erkranken und das war bei mir definitiv nicht der Fall. Ich legte mich auf das Bett und schloss meine Augen. Ich merkte so langsam wie das Adrenalin verschwand und Platz für die Müdigkeit machte. Auch wenn ich mich nicht wohl dabei fühlte hier einzuschlafen, so dachte ich, dass es besser wäre morgens relativ ausgeschlafen zu sein, als todmüde. Vorausgesetzt ich fand diese Nacht überhaupt Schlaf. Es war so ruhig in diesem Gang, dass ich gedämpft ein paar Schreie wahrnehmen konnte, die mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit von den Etagen unter uns stammten. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen als ein kalter Schauer über meinen Rücken fuhr und versuchte die Schreie so gut es ging auszublenden. Leider wurde ich immer, wenn ich kurz davor war einzuschlafen, von einem weiteren Schrei wieder hellwach. Ich konnte mir nicht erklären, wie es andere hier schaffen konnten einzuschlafen und wunderte mich ob Joker schlief oder sich wieder mal dazu entschloss die Nacht durchzumachen. Allerdings wollte ich das Risiko nicht eingehen und ihn wecken, wenn er wirklich am Schlafen sein sollte und ließ die Schreie der Insassen einfach über mich ergehen.

Ein lautes Knallen ließ mich aus meinem kümmerlichen Schlaf hochschrecken. Völlig orientierungslos schaute ich mich in dem kleinen Raum um. Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Sekunde um zu realisieren wo genau ich war. Laut seufzend ließ ich mich wieder in das harte Bett fallen und schloss meine Augen. Ich hatte das Gefühl als hätte ich nur höchstens eine Stunde Schlaf abbekommen und bei genauerer Überlegung war das noch nicht einmal so abwegig gewesen. Im Gegenteil, es war ein Wunder, dass ich bei dem Lärm überhaupt etwas hatte schlafen können. Ein weiteres Knallen ließ mich erneut aufschrecken und diesmal kam es von außerhalb meiner Zelle. Dan stand hinter der Scheibe, ein Tablette in der Hand und ein schmutziges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Aufwachen, _Sonnenschein_!"

Ich betrachtete ihn kurz mit einem nervenden Blick, schloss meine Augen erneut und legte meinen Arm über meine Augen. Ich hörte Dan schnauben und meine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig nach oben.

"Frühstück", sagte er kurz angebunden und ich konnte hören wie er die Tür aufschloss und ein lautes Klirren ertönte, wahrscheinlich das Tablett, welches er einfach fahrlässig auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen. Die Tür schloss sich wieder und Stille erfüllte den Raum woran ich erkennen konnte, dass er immer noch vor meiner Zelle stand und mich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit argwöhnisch beäugte.

"Immer noch zu stur um mir deinen Namen zu verraten, _Kleine_?", ich biss verärgert meine Zähne zusammen und musste mir einen dummen Spruch verkneifen. Ich hasste es, wenn mich Leute _klein_ nannten. Ich wusste, dass sie keinen Respekt vor mir hatten und dachten, dass ich mich nicht selber verteidigen könnte. Aber ich wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben und ihm zeigen, dass mich dieser Name nervte und so blieb ich still auf dem Bett liegen.

Mindestens eine Minute lang blieb es noch still, bis ein weiterer Wärter zu Dan kam und ihn ansprach. "Bist du fertig hier?"

Dan gab ein undefinierbares Grummeln von sich und ich konnte leise hören wie Joker nebenan kicherte.

"Fertig bin ich noch lange nicht", murmelte Dan und ihre Schritte entfernten sich wieder von meiner Zelle. Langsam nahm ich meinen Arm von meinen Augen und öffnete diese um zu sehen, dass er mir das Tablett vor die Tür gelegt hatte. Es war nicht viel drauf, lediglich ein Brot, Marmelade, sowie ein Pappbecher mit - _wahrscheinlich_ \- Wasser drin. Mein Hunger war begrenzt. Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl unbedingt etwas essen zu müssen, allerdings wusste ich auch, dass nichts essen mir ein wenig von meiner Energie nehmen würde, die ich hier sehr gut gebrauchen könnte.

Ich setzte mich auf und beäugte das Tablett misstrauisch. Von dem Wasser würde ich jedoch nichts trinken, dafür war mir das Risiko zu groß, dass sie dort irgendwelche Tabletten drunter gemischt hatten. Natürlich wäre es auch möglich, dass sie etwas in die Marmelade getan hatten, jedoch war es definitiv einfacher etwas ins Wasser zu geben.

"Muss ich mir Sorgen machen, dass sie alles hier vergiftet haben?", fragte ich an Joker gewandt, während ich aufstand und mich vor das Tablett kniete.

" _Nun_ _jaa_ , ich hab letztes Mal eine _Schabe_ in meiner Suppe gefunden... Hat besser geschmeckt als die, _äh_ , die Suppe selber", seine Stimme klang todernst und ich konnte nicht erkennen ob er es ernst meinte oder mich nur auf den Arm nehmen wollte. Wie auch immer, ich rümpfte angeekelt meine Nase und schob das Tablett von mir weg, ehe ich wieder aufstand und mich erneut in das Bett legte. Joker lachte leise durch seine Nase und ich hielt meinen Blick auf die graue Decke über mir gerichtet.

"Was macht man hier so, wenn man den ganzen Tag in einer Zelle eingeschlossen ist?", fragte ich leise nach.

"Hm", ich hörte leises Rascheln in seiner Zelle und nach kurzer Zeit konnte ich seine Stimme lauter hören, als ich es erwartet hätte. "Die Meisten - welche nicht _komplett_ _verrückt_ hier drin werden - warten in ihrer Zelle auf _Freizeit_."

" _Freizeit_?", sagte ich und runzelte meine Stirn.

"Mh, jeden Tag werden wir mittags für eine Stunde in einen kleinen Gemeinschaftsraum gesteckt um uns zu _sozialisieren_ ", erzählte er, seine Stimme höher als sonst. Ich schloss meine Augen und nickte leicht auch wenn er mich nicht sehen konnte. Seine Stimme beruhigte mich sichtlich und ich mochte es sehr ihm zu zu hören. "Und manchmal bekommst du sogar Sitzungen mit einem Psychiater zugeteilt - _wirklich_ _spaßig!_ Und den Rest der Zeit verbringt jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken, aber, ähm, Sport ist eine gute Möglichkeit die Zeit _tot_ _zu schlagen_ , Doll."

Ich gab einen bestätigenden Ton von mir. Wie sehr ich mich schon darauf freute, wenn ich auch mit einem Psychiater sprechen müsste. Ich fand Pychologie schon immer sehr faszinierend genauso wie Pychosen, aber selber eine Sitzung mit einem haben? _Nein, danke._ Ich hatte kein Problem, mit mir war alles in Ordnung. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher wie zurechnungsfähig ich noch war, wenn wir wieder hier raus konnten. Aber als Joker das erste Mal hier war, hat er auch mehrere Monate hier ausgehalten bis er entkommen ist, und ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er verrückt _er_ geworden ist, als er es sowieso schon war.

Wie ich feststellen musste, verging die Zeit in einer Zelle, ohne die genaue Uhrzeit sehen zu können, viel zu _langsam_. Ich hatte das Gefühl als hätten wir schon wieder abends, doch das war unmöglich. Licht von draußen flutete den tristen Flur und es waren noch keine Anzeichen von einem Sonnenuntergang in Sicht. Während der ganzen Zeit lag ich einfach im Bett, Augen geschlossen, und hoffte darauf noch einmal einschlafen zu können - doch ich hatte kein Glück. Ich döste einfach vor mich her und hörte Joker zu wie er eine unbekannte Melodie summte, als Schritte die beruhigende Atmosphäre zerstörten.

Ich öffnete meine Augen einen Spalt und sah, dass Dan wieder vor meiner Zelle stand und auf das Tablett schaute.

"Keinen Hunger?", fragte er nach und beäugte mich verdächtig, bevor sein Blick für eine Sekunde zu Jokers Zelle glitt.

Ich entschied mich dazu nichts zu sagen und hielt mein Blick auf ihn gerichtet. Er schien auch nicht auf eine Antwort von mir zu warten und fuhr fort.

"Hinstellen mit dem Rücken zu mir und Hände da lassen wo ich sie sehen kann. Du hast eine Stunde Freizeit." Ich zog eine Braue hoch und musterte _Dan_ argwöhnisch. Offenbar war er jemand der sehr schnell seine Geduld verlor, da er mit seinem Schlüssel an die Scheibe tippte und sein Blick sich immer weiter verfinsterte. Da ich keine Lust hatte ihn wütend zu machen und froh war auch nur für eine Stunde aus dieser Zelle zu kommen, stand ich langsam auf. Dans Blick wanderte wieder meinen Körper hinab und ich verengte meine Augen und fühlte mich unter diesem Blick wieder mehr als nur unwohl. Ich drehte mich zur Wand gegenüber der Glasscheibe und hob meine Hände leicht in die Höhe. Dan schloss die Tür auf und ich hörte schon das Rascheln der Handschellen. Er platzierte meine Hände hinter meinen Rücken und legte mir die Handschellen an.

"Na los, _Süße_ ", flüsterte er und schob mich aus der Zelle. Ein weiterer Wärter stand im Gang und beobachtete wie Dan mich aus der Zelle zog und den Gang entlang. Als ich realisierte, dass Joker nicht direkt hinter uns war sowie in der Nacht heute, drehte ich mich um und sah, dass der Wärter von vorhin schon dabei war seine Zelle zu öffnen. Ich erhielt einen weiteren groben Stoß von Dan, der mir verdeutlichen sollte nicht zu trödeln.

"Keine Sorge, dein _Clown hier_ kommt auch mit", presste er hervor und verschnellerte seinen Schritt.

Ich grummelte leicht, ließ mich aber dennoch von ihm in Richtung ' _Gemeinschaftsraum_ ' führen. Wir waren wieder im Erdgeschoss, wie ich merkte, als wir vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum standen. Zwei Wärter standen auf jeder Seite der Tür Wache und Dan führte mich in den Raum und löste meine Handschellen mit den Worten: "Keine Dummheiten, Kleines, das würde nicht gut ausgehen." Ich drehte mich halb um und schaute ihn mit zusammengeengten Augen an, während er mir nur ein ekelhaftes Lächeln schenkte und ging. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit um mir einen kurzen Überblick über den Raum zu schaffen. An der rechten Wand stand eine alte Couch und ein Sofa, mitten im Raum waren drei kleine Tische mit Stühlen untergebracht, an einem davon saßen zwei Insassen, die Schach spielten, allerdings alles andere als aufnahmefähig wirkten. Ganz links standen zwei deckenhohe Regel, die voll mit Bücher waren und für den Moment meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Schien so als wäre diese Stunde Freizeit in keiner Hinsicht eine _Verschwendung_. Ich wollte mir gerade anschauen, was für Bücher dort standen, als ich hinter mir metallenes Rascheln hören konnte. Ich drehte mich um und sah wie der Joker in den Raum geführt wurde und ihm ebenso wie mir die Handschellen entfernt wurden, was er mit einem zustimmenden Grummeln kommentierte. Abwesend rieb er sich das Handgelenk, ehe sein Blick flüchtig auf mich fiel und er an mir vorbei auf die Couch zu ging. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und klopfte mit seiner Hand neben sich auf den Platz um mir zu signalisieren, dass ich mich auch setzen sollte. Er beobachtete still die wenigen Schritte die ich zur Couch ging und wie ich mich neben ihn setzte. Lässig legte er seinen Arm auf die Rückenlehne hinter mir und mein Bein streifte leicht seins.

" _Nuun_ , hier sind wir wieder. Ist nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie ich es mir, ähm, vorgestellt habe"

"Hab ich mir gedacht", murmelte ich und als Antwort auf meine Anmerkung legte er seine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückte fest zu.

"Ist nichts, was nicht gefixt werden kann", meinte er und ließ seine Zunge über seine Lippen fahren.

Ich ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten und fixierte dabei die zwei Männer, die Schach spielten. Wobei sie nicht wirklich _spielten_ , sondern einfach nur ihre Figuren hin und her bewegten. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen und drehte meinen Kopf halb zu Joker.

"Wie kannst du überhaupt deinen Verstand behalten bei... _sowas_?", ich deutete mit meiner Hand auf die zwei Personen.

"Ich hänge an meinen eigenen Gedanken... hält mich davon ab", er zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinen Kopf und drehte ihn im Kreis um Verrücktheit anzudeuten, "zu werden."

Ich betrachtete ihn einige Sekunden lang, bevor ich meinen Blick wieder zu den zwei schachspielenden Personen gleiten ließ. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Joker noch nicht seinen Verstand verloren hatte, nur weil die Person, mit der er sich hier drinnen am meisten beschäftigte, er selbst war. _Ironisch_. Aber dann, wer wusste schon was in seinem Kopf vorging. Er war ein so komplexer Charakter, dass ich mir sicher war, dass ich das niemals, egal wie lange ich auch bei ihm sein werde, genau herausfinden würde.

 

 

 


	12. Unversehener Beruf

 

Drei Tage später stand meine erste Therapiestunde an und ich konnte nicht wirklich sagen, dass ich mich freute. Dan kam am Morgen zu mir, mit bester Laune wie sonst auch, und verkündete mir die frohe Nachricht. Keine Minute später hatte er mir auch schon wieder Handschellen angelegt, an die ich mich, ob man es glaubte oder nicht, sogar schon so langsam dran gewöhnt hatte, und führte mich mit Mike (dem Kerl, der Joker abgeführt hatte, als wir hier eingeliefert wurden) zu meiner Therapiestunde.

Den ganzen Weg über war ich still, machte nicht eine Anmerkung und Dan schien das ganze sehr verdächtig zu finden. Ich konnte seinen unangenehmen Blick von der Seite aus spüren und hätte am liebsten irgendeinen Kommentar abgegeben, doch dazu fehlte mir einfach die Lust.

"So still heute?", spottete er und zog leicht an meinem Arm um eine Reaktion aus mir heraus zu bekommen, "Was ist passiert - hast du deine Zunge in diesem Irrenhaus verloren, Kleine?"

Ich ging gar nicht erst auf diese Provokation ein. Ich hatte heute keine Nerven mich mit Dan anzulegen und wollte diese Therapiestunde nur endlich hinter mir haben. Zu meinem Glück beließ er es auch nur bei dieser einen Anmerkung und ließ mich den restlichen Weg über in Ruhe.

Wir blieben an einer Tür stehen, welche Mike sofort öffnete und ich wurde hineingeführt. Der kleine Raum war komplett leer bis auf einen Tisch, der in der Mitte stand und zwei Stühle, welche gegenüber von einander an den Tisch geschoben wurden. Mike und Dan führten mich zu dem Stuhl, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand und stießen mich auf den Stuhl.

"Keine Dummheiten! Dein Therapeut wird gleich kommen", meinte Dan zu mir und ich schaute ihn nur an. Doch mein Blick sagte genug, dass ich nicht vor hatten _irgendwas_ anzustellen, geschweige denn, dass ich in diesem Raum so oder so nicht viel anstellen konnte. Er dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand mit Mike, mit dem ich übrigens noch nie ein Wort gewechselt hatte - er war wohl nicht der gesprächigste - aus der Tür und ließ mich alleine, das Einzige was mir Gesellschaft leistete war die spärliche Lampe, welche direkt über dem Tisch hing, sowie meine Handschellen, die sie mir ruhig hätten ausziehen können, aber soviel Vertrauen schenkten sie mir wohl nicht.

Etwas wundern, dass sie mich alleine ließen, tat ich mich allerdings dann schon, jedoch war ich mir sicher, dass die Tür nur von außen geöffnet werden konnte. Das wäre jedenfalls das Sinnvollste in einer Anstalt, wenn es um die Sicherheit der Arbeiter und Patienten ginge. Aber auch wenn die Tür von innen ebenfalls zu öffnen wäre, würde ich nicht versuchen abzuhauen. Es würde mir nichts bringen, dafür kannte ich mich noch nicht gut genug aus in Arkham und ohne den Joker würde ich erst recht nicht ausbrechen.  
Ganz zu schweigen, dass ich keinen Plan hatte, wie ich am besten ausbrechen könnte, so einfach würde das wohl nicht gehen.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ ich meinen Kopf in meinen Nacken fallen und schloss die Augen.

Es war eigentlich nicht allzu schlimm hier drinnen. Das Einzige was etwas nervte war die Langeweile, die mich manchmal überkam, wenn ich abends in meinem Bett lag und nicht einschlafen konnte. Ich musste aber auch sagen, dass das alles hier eine gute Sache hatte - Joker und ich sind uns in den letzten vier Tagen näher gekommen als in der gesamten letzten Woche, die ich bei ihm verbracht hatte.  
In seiner Wohnung war der normale Ablauf meistens, dass er beschäftigt war, entweder in seinem Büro oder draußen, und ich alleine in der Wohnung blieb und meine Messerwurfkünste trainierte, wobei er mir dabei auch noch manchmal geholfen hatte.  
Hier drin allerdings gab es nicht viel, was er machen konnte, und daher redeten wir viel miteinander, wenn wir Freizeit hatten. Oder wir machten andere Sachen, die wir schlecht in getrennten Räumen machen konnten, wenn ihr versteht. In unseren Zelle ließ ich ihm aber auch Zeit für sich alleine, ich merkte manchmal, dass er das einfach brauchte. Hörte ihn dann abends leise mit sich reden, doch mich störte das nicht, im Gegenteil, zu hören, dass er noch in meiner Nähe war beruhigte mich dann immer. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen als ich wieder an ihn dachte und mein Kopf wollte mir erneut klar machen, dass ich verrückt wäre in einen Kerl wie den Joker verliebt zu sein, doch mich interessierte das schon lange nicht mehr. Ich genoss einfach seine Aufmerksamkeit genauso wie seine Nähe zu mir.

Das Quietschen eines Schanieres ließ mich wissen, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde und sofort öffnete ich meine Augen und richtete meinen Blick auf die kahle Wand vor mir. Klackernde Absätze verrieten mir, dass ich es wohl mit einer _Therapeutin_ und keinem _Therapeuten_ zu tun hatte. Und ich hatte recht. Eine Frau um die 30 Jahre, mit einem Klemmbrett in der Hand, setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl. Sie hatte lange, braune Haare, welche sie in einem Pferdeschwanz trug und blaue Augen, die sich sehr von ihrer gebräunten Haut abhoben. Mit ihren stark umschminkten Augen schaute sie mich an und ließ ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erscheinen.

"Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Dr. Penelope Young, deine Therapeutin ab dem heutigen Tag."

Wie auch schon bei Dan ging ich nicht auf ihre Begrüßung ein, sondern musterte sie nur. Joker hatte recht, indem ich keinem meinen Namen verriet hinterließ ich allen ein großes Rätsel. Und ein noch größeres, wenn ich mich stumm stellte. Woher dieser plötzliche Trotz kam mit niemandem reden zu wollen, wusste ich nicht, doch ich konnte es nicht ändern oder eher _wollte_ es nicht ändern.

"Da dein Name noch unbekannt ist, würdest du ihn wenigstens mir nennen?", fragte sie mit einem sanften Unterton in der Stimme und legte ihren Kopf leicht schief.

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch und musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. So einfach würde ich es ihr ja wohl nicht machen. Als sie merkte, dass ich ihr keine Antwort geben würde, verwandelte sich ihr Lächeln in ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln.

"Hast du dich geweigert mit mir zu reden? Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, unsere erste Besprechung heute werde ich weder aufnehmen noch kann uns irgendjemand hier hören - wie sind nur für uns", ihr angenehmer, fast schon mütterlicher, Ton sagte mir, dass sie schon länger hier gearbeitet haben musste. Doch davon ließ ich mich nicht beeindrucken und schaute stur weiter in ihre Augen.

"Hier", sagte sie schließlich und schob ihr Klemmbrett, an dem ein Stift hing, zur Seite, "keine Möglichkeit für mich irgendwas schriftlich festzuhalten. Wollen wir jetzt reden?"

Nun konnte ich nicht anders als zu grinsen. Sie versuchte wirklich alles damit ich mich etwas öffnete, aber das war ja auch ihr Job. Dennoch, ich genoss das hier sichtlich und ich hatte kein Problem damit, wenn _sie_ reden würde, solange ich nicht antworten musste. Mein Grinsen ließ sie wissen, dass ich sehr gut in der Lage war zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging - wozu andere in diesem Haus wohl nie mehr in der Lage sein werden. Scheinbar angespornt davon nickte sie kurz und faltete ihre Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen.

"Du willst deine Identität für dich behalten, das verstehe ich, allerdings, lass mich dir sagen, irgendwann wird auch dies kein Geheimnis mehr bleiben", mein Grinsen verschwand mit einem Mal und ich musterte die Frau vor mir argwöhnisch. Nicht, dass ich so naiv wäre und wirklich geglaubt hätte, dass niemand jemals herausfinden würde, wer ich war, doch es so direkt von ihr gesagt zu bekommen, darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet.

"Da ich mich weigere dich Patient 5653 zu nennen", fuhr sie ungestört fort, "werden wir es wohl erstmal einfach bei dem ' _Du_ ' belassen, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist."

Dieses Mal wartete sie erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort meinerseits, sondern redete sofort weiter.

"Das ist dein erstes Mal hier in Arkham, ich hoffe du konntest dich relativ gut einfinden, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist."

Ich stieß hörbar die Luft aus und musste mir ein Augendrehen verdrücken. Arkham war nicht wirklich ein Ort, an dem man sich perfekt einleben konnte. Nicht nur die Einrichtung war alles andere als heimisch, das Personal ließ auch an Freundlichkeit zu wünschen übrig. Aber bei den Patienten, die hier untergebracht wurden, war das auch kein Wunder.

"Du wurdest mit dem Joker zusammen hier hergebracht und verbringst auch angeblich deine gesamte Freizeit mit ihm, daher gehe ich davon aus, dass ihr euch ziemlich gut kennt. Der Joker hatte vorher noch nie weibliche Gesellschaft, also verbleiben wir mit einem großen Fragezeichen über dich. Möchtest du mir irgendwas über deine Beziehung mit ihm erzählen? Ich weiß, es ist ein sehr privates Thema, aber es würde mir helfen herauszufinden wo wir an diesem Punkt stehen. Immerhin bin ich hier um dir zu helfen und dich gegebenenfalls zu rehabilitieren."

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe", sagte ich zum ersten Mal und schaute ihr in die Augen. Ich wusste welche Leute hier eingewiesen wurden, immerhin war Arkham eine Irrenanstalt und ich hatte keine psychischen Probleme. Ich hatte mich schon oft genug mit gewissen Psychosen auseinander gesetzt und ich war mir hierbei sehr sicher, dass ich komplett gesund war - auch wenn es für andere nicht so scheinen mochte durch meinen Kontakt zu Joker.

"Nun, der Lastwagen, den ihr gefahren seid, kurz bevor ihr gefasst wurdet, war Eigentum einer Apotheke in Midtown, die am Montagabend mutwillig gesprengt wurde. Der Besitzer der Apotheke befand sich währenddessen noch im Gebäude. Außerdem wurde die Gotham City Bank überfallen. 3 Tote", erzählte Young, welche ihren Blick die ganze Zeit auf ihrem Klemmbrett hielt, als würde sie alles ablesen, doch ich konnte von meinem Platz aus erkennen, dass nichts auf dem Blatt drauf stand und ich zog leicht meine Braue in die Höhe, musterte sie suspekt und wartete darauf, worauf sie genau hinaus wollte.

"Du hast vier Menschen auf dem Gewissen und das scheint dir nichts auszumachen", schlussfolgerte sie und blickte mir letztendlich in meine Augen, wo sie jede meiner Gesichtsregungen analysierte.

Ich musste mich stark zusammenreißen nicht zu lächeln, weshalb ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken legte und an die Decke starrte. Ich wusste selber nicht woher dieser plötzliche Drang kam, aber er war da und es kostete mich wirklich viel Selbstbeherrschung um mir gar nichts anmerken zu lassen. In dieser Situation zu lächeln würde _wirklich_ nicht ganz normal rüber kommen...

" _Dissoziale Persönlichkeitsstörung_?", fragte ich nach und schaute wieder nach vorne zu meiner _Therapeutin_ , wo ich zu meinem Vergnügen feststellte, dass ein Hauch von Bewunderung in ihren Augen aufblitzte, bevor dieser auch schon wieder verschwand und Young sich räusperte.

"Durch die Fakten, die mir momentan vorliegen, ist es eine annehmbare Vermutung. _Keine_ Diagnose."

" _Hmm_ ", machte ich und richtete mich ein wenig auf. So langsam wurden die Handschellen doch ziemlich lästig und ich hoffte nur noch, dass dieses Gespräch endlich zu enden gehen würde und ich zurück in meine Zelle und zu Joker konnte.

"Um eine endgültige Diagnose zu stellen fehlen mir noch viele Informationen und ich will, dass du weißt, dass es dir nicht helfen wird, wenn du in unseren folgenden Stunden die ganze Zeit über schweigst. Ich werde diese Therapiestunden nicht absetzen und von mir aus können wir auch 50 Minuten lang einfach nur hier sitzen und uns anschweigen. Aber wie gesagt, das bringt keinen von uns beiden weiter", mit einem eindringlichen Blick zu mir schnappte sie sich ihre Sachen auf dem Tisch.

"Unsere gemeinsamen Stunden sind vorerst auf jeden zweiten Tag gelegt worden. Wir sehen uns also übermorgen wieder und ich hoffe auf ein gutes Gespräch", mit den Worten erhob sie sich, nickte mir flüchtig zu und ging zur Tür, wo sie zweimal laut klopfte und keine Sekunde später hörte ich die Tür aufgehen und laute Schritte, die auf mich zu kamen. Ich hatte also recht, die Tür ging nur von einer Seite auf.

Dan und Mike kamen erneut zu mir, zerrten mich aus dem Stuhl und brachten mich zurück in meine Zelle. Nachdem mir Dan _endlich_ die Handschellen abnahm seufzte ich schwer auf und rieb mir meine wunden Handgelenke. So viel zu - _ich hatte mich dran gewöhnt_.

Als beide weg waren konnte ich schon Jokers " _Uuund_?" hören und ich trat zur Glasscheibe, an die ich mich lehnte und in meiner Nachbarzelle schon das grinsende Gesicht erkennen konnte.  
Joker hatte gestern seine Therapiestunde gehabt - oder war es vorgestern? Ich hatte mein komplettes Zeitgefühl hier drinnen verloren und wusste bis eben nicht einmal, dass wir schon Donnerstag hatten. Jedenfalls hatte Joker mir nicht wirklich was davon erzählen wollen, doch das war OK für mich, denn er schien sich jetzt anscheinend für meine Sitzung zu interessieren und immerhin war es auch meine erste gewesen. "Wie war es?"

"Es war... unnötig", meinte ich nach kurzer Überlegung und er kicherte nur. "All ihre Versuche irgendwas aus mir herauszubekommen waren nutzlos."

"Ah, also hast du ' _ich-bin-schwer-zu-bekommen_ ' gespielt", sein Lächeln wurde breiter und in seinem Gesicht schien sich kurz ein wilder Ausdruck auszubreiten, den ich bisher noch nie gesehen hatte.

"Sozusagen. Sie hofft auf eine bessere Sitzung das nächste Mal. Offensichtlich hab ich jeden zweiten Tag eine", ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern und malte gedankenverloren mit meinem Zeigefinger undefinierbare Formen auf die Scheibe.

"Also - wer war es?", Joker setzte ein überschwänglich, neugieriges Gesicht auf und zog seine Brauen dabei hoch.

"Eine Dr. Penelope Young. Kennst du sie?"

"Nah, hab von ihr schonmal gehört", meinte er und ließ seine Augen zur Decke schweifen, während er nachzudenken schien und sich leicht mit seiner Zunge über die Narbe an seiner Unterlippe fuhr, "Aber sie wurde mir nie zugeteilt um mich zu behandeln." Sein Blick glitt zurück zu mir und ich nickte.

"Verstehe."  
  
  
  
  


Die nächsten drei Sitzungen mit Young verliefen nicht wirklich anders als meine erste. Sie versuchte ein Gespräch mit mir aufzubauen und ich blieb die halbe Zeit stumm. Sie versuchte mit mir über meine Familie zu reden, Freunde, Hobbies, meine Herkunft - sie hatte sogar versucht herauszubekommen weshalb ich bei Joker war, was mich dazugeleitet hatte hier in Arkham zu landen. Doch auch wenn ich ihr auf diese Frage eine Antwort hätte geben wollen, wäre es mir unmöglich gewesen, weil ich es selber nicht wusste. Natürlich war ich verliebt in Joker, was ein Grund dafür war, dass ich mich für dieses Leben entschieden hatte, genauso wie der Grund, dass ich so ein normales, langweiliges Leben, wie ich vorher hatte, nicht mehr führen wollte, aber diese Aussagen wäre längst nicht genug gewesen für Young, soviel konnte ich schon sagen. Und außerdem wusste ich, dass das, nicht der Grund dafür sein konnte, dass ich alles was ich besaß einfach so weggeschmissen hatte, für einen Kriminellen, der so reuelos und mordlustig war, wie man es sich kaum vorstellen konnte.

Am Ende saßen wir tatsächlich meistens 30 Minuten lang einfach nur in dem Raum und schwiegen uns an. Ich musste zugeben, das Schweigen war schlimmer als Young, die mir irgendwelche privaten Fragen stellte, die sie nichts angingen. Denn 50 Minuten lang auf einem unbequemen Stuhl, gefesselt, zu sitzen und einfach nur an eine kahle Wand starren, die sich nach einer gewissen Zeit sogar zu bewegen schien, ließ einen unruhig und irre werden. Aber ich war so trotzig, dass ich nicht mal auf die Idee kam, die Stille von meiner Seite aus zu brechen, also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als sitzen zu bleiben und abzuwarten bis die Therapiestunden um waren.

"Therapie ist _die Hölle_ ", seufzte ich, als ich das Buch in meiner Hand zu schlug und auf meinen Schoss legte.

Wir hatten wieder Freizeit und ich war gerade fertig mit lesen geworden. Ich hatte mir ein Buch über die nordische Mythologie ausgesucht und ich musste sagen, dass es spannender zu lesen war, als ich gedacht hätte. Doch der Gedanke daran morgen wieder fast eine ganze Stunde bei Young zu sitzen und wortwörtlich _nichts_ zu machen ließ meine Laune sichtlich in den Keller gehen.

"Oh, es ist nicht so schrecklich. Du musst nur wissen, wie du diese Sitzungen so drehen kannst, dass _du_ sie leitest", sagte Joker und ließ es so simpel klingen, doch er hatte schon genug Erfahrung gesammelt und, ich wusste nicht wie er es machte, aber er konnte eine Situation oder ein einfaches Gespräch so manipulieren, dass es stets zu seinem Gunste war und das fand ich einfach nur faszinierend. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich das nicht so einfach und schnell hinbekommen würde.

"Ich mag es nicht dort zu sitzen und 50 Minuten lang von ihr beobachtet zu werden", gestand ich und rümpfte meine Nase bei der Erinnerung. Dr. Young schien keine schlechte Person zu sein, wenn man nett zu ihr war, gab sie die Nettigkeit zurück und doch war sie manchmal so seltsam und undurchdringbar, dass es sogar mir beinahe einen Schauer einjagte. Das passierte vor allem dann, wenn wir wieder unsere Schweigeminuten hatten und sie mich die ganze Zeit anstarrte, als würde sie währenddessen irgendetwas über mich herausfinden können. Wenn ich ihren stechenden Blick dann bemerkte, konzentrierte ich mich mit Absicht darauf keine einzige Regung zu zeigen - was wirklich schwerer war als man denken würde.

"Nun, dann musst du das Steuer zurück erobern und den Weg nehmen, den du willst", antwortete er mir, während er seinen linken Arm um meine Schulter legte, mich somit näher an ihn zog und leicht mit seinen Fingern auf mein Schlüsselbein klopfte.

"Das ist einfacher _gesagt_ als _getan_ , J", ich schmiegte mich näher an ihn, denn für einen kleinen Moment konnte ich diese Nähe zu ihm noch genießen, bevor wir wieder in unsere Zellen gesperrt wurden. Und das ließ ich mir natürlich nicht entgehen. Ich konnte sehen, wie er bei dem _Spitznamen_ anfing zu grinsen und ich war froh, dass es ihm nichts auszumachen schien, dass ich ihn so nannte. Ich hatte gemerkt, dass es viel einfacher und schneller war ihn einfach nur _J_ zu nennen als immerzu Joker. Außerdem nannte er mich auch _Doll_ oder _Dollface_ \- was zwar nicht meine Lieblingsnamen waren, aber was sollte ich schon dagegen machen - und so war es nur fair.

"Ich weiß, dass du es schaffst, _Dollface_ ", raunte er mir zu und brachte mich somit zum Lächeln.

"Wie lange sollen wir überhaupt noch hier bleiben?" Ich hatte mir Arkham wirklich schlimmer vorgestellt, doch so langsam merkte ich, dass diese Irrenanstalt doch ihre Spuren bei mir hinterließ. Ich würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber ich hatte ein wenig Angst davor, dass, je länger wir hier bleiben würden desto mehr ich meinen Verstand verlieren würde. Die Abgeschiedenheit, wenn wir in unseren Zellen waren und der fast ausschließliche Kontakt zu Personen, die komplett irre waren, halfen einem nicht wirklich seinen Verstand zu behalten. Da können dann auch Gespräche mit einem Psychologen nicht mehr helfen. Aber ich wusste, dass Arkham nicht versuchte Leuten wie uns _zu_ _helfen_. Sie waren einfach dafür da uns von den ' _normalen Bürgern_ ' abzuschotten und darauf zu achten, dass wir ihnen nichts anhaben konnten. Und gegebenenfalls, wenn hier welche noch als zurechnungsfähig deklariert wurden, wurden diese nach Blackgate versetzt - der Strafanstalt für Leute, die nicht als geisteskrank empfunden wurden und welche die Chance hatten, wieder in die Gesellschaft eingegliedert zu werden.

Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte ich froh sein, dass ich scheinbar auch als wahnsinnig abgestempelt wurde - obwohl ich es nicht war - da ich sonst mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit ebenfalls nach Blackgate gebracht worden wäre. Und ohne J oder irgendeinen den ich dort persönlich kannte, wäre ich definitiv untergehen.

"Du darfst solche Dinge nicht überstürzen, Doll. Aber keine Sorge, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern."

"Na gut", erwiderte ich darauf nur und vertraute ihm, bei dem was auch immer er dann vor hatte, voll und ganz.

"Sieh das Positive!", rief er aus und trommelte ein letztes Mal auf mein Schlüsselbein, "Umso länger wir hier sind, desto mehr Zeit haben wir nur für uns", mit diesen Worten umfasste er mein Kinn und drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm.

Sein Makeup war noch kaum vorhanden, das Weiße war so gut wie verschwunden, seine Narben hatten nun einen natürlichen Rosaton und nur noch seine Augen wurden von einem leichten schwarzen Film an Makeup umgeben. Das Grün in seinen Haaren musste wieder erneuert werden und leichte Bartstoppeln zierten nun sein Gesicht. Bei seinem Aussehen und seiner Nähr konnte ich nicht anders als kaum atmen zu können und mein Herz verschnellerte sich. Ich fragte mich wirklich, ob dieses Gefühl irgendwann nachlassen würde, ich hoffte es allerdings nicht, denn ich hatte wirklich gefallen daran gefunden.

"Nun, das scheint _das Einzige_ hier drin zu sein, dass mich davon abhält durchzudrehen", antwortete ich ihm leise und beugte mich vor um endlich seine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren. Der Kuss intensivierte sich innerhalb Sekunden, was nichts Neues für uns war. Unsere Küsse hatten immer eine Tendenz dazu eher intensiv und innig zu sein, als sanft und zuvorkommend und ich fand es so auch viel besser. Er war einfach nicht derjenige, der sanft mit jemandem umging, egal um wen es sich dabei handelte und ich hatte schon sehr früh gemerkt, dass ich auch nicht unbedingt mit Samthandschuhen angefasst werden wollte.

Leider wurde unser Kuss allerdings viel zu schnell unterbrochen, da die Wachen hereinkamen und ankündigten, dass die eine Stunde schon vorüber sei.

Mike und Dan kamen sofort zu uns und ich sah wie sich ein Ausdruck des Ekels auf Dans Gesicht ausbreitete als er J und mich so nah aneinander auf fand. Er sollte es eigentlich schon längst gewöhnt sein uns so vorzufinden.

"Genug mit dem Liebesgeturtel. _Steht auf_ ", murrte er und widerwillig erhob ich mich und verschränkte langsam meine Arme hinter meinen Rücken. Der Ablauf war mir inzwischen nur allzu bekannt.

"Eifersüchtig darauf, dass dich keiner so anfassen will?", fragte ich ihn herausfordernd, während er seine Handschellen herauskramte. Ich spürte nur wie meine Handgelenke mit einem Mal brannten und verkniff mir ein Aufstöhnen, als er mir mit Absicht die Handschellen viel zu feste anlegte und mir somit zeigte, dass ich scheinbar einen Nerv getroffen hatte.

J lachte durch meinen Kommentar laut auf, während mich Dan zum Ausgang zerrte und ein " _Halte deine_ _vorlauten_ _Kommentare besser_ _für_ _dich_ " knurrte. Ein provozierendes Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, welches allerdings auf dem Gang sofort wieder starb, als wir eine andere Richtung einschlugen als die zu den Zellen.

"Wohin gehen wir?", fragte ich direkt verwirrt nach und erhaschte einen Blick nach hinten wo J wie gewohnt zu den Zellen geführt wurde und sich ebenfalls zu mir umdrehte und seine Augen sichtlich verengte. Er wusste also auch nicht was los war.

"Du hast Besuch", brachte Dan hervor und schob mich grob weiter den Gang entlang.

Ich wusste in meinem Gesicht mussten tausende Fragezeichen geschrieben stehen, denn ich hatte eigentlich keinen der _mich_ besuchen kommen könnte. Als erstes kam mir meine Mutter in den Sinn, aber das war unmöglich. Bisher hatte noch keiner herausgefunden, wer ich war, also konnte meine Mutter auch nicht wissen, dass ich mich zur Zeit in Arkham befand und wenn sie es wissen sollte, würde sie mich bestimmt nicht besuchen kommen, sondern würde so weit wie möglich von mir weg bleiben. Ich wäre eine _Schande_ _als Tochter_ für sie, immerhin hatte ich Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen und hatte mich dem Joker angeschlossen. Doch wer sollte sonst wissen, dass ich in Arkham saß und würde mich auch noch besuchen wollen? Vielleicht Blake? Aber dann würde er wohl eher mit J sprechen wollen als mit mir. Vorausgesetzt J dürfte überhaupt Besucher empfangen.

Ich merkte wie meine Hände schon anfingen zu schwitzen und mein Herz durch die Aufregung und Ungewissheit immer schneller schlug. Diese Situation gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht und das Schlimmste daran war, dass ich mir sicher war, dass Dan merkte wie aufgeregt und leicht ängstlich ich war und er es zu hundert Prozent einfach nur genoss.

Wir kamen an einen Raum, welcher mich stark an einen Verhörraum in einem Polizeirevier erinnerte, denn die eine Wand zierte eine große Glasscheibe, hinter der ich eine muskulöse Wache in der einen Ecke erkannten konnte, sowie einen Mann, welcher schon Platz auf einem der zwei Stühle an dem Tisch genommen hatte. Durch das spärliche Licht konnte ich jedoch noch nicht erkennen wer es genau war und meine Stirn legte sich nur mehr in Falten. Was sollte ein Mann von mir wollen? Dan öffnete die Tür mit einem Schlüssel und noch bevor ich meinen zweiten Schritt in den Raum machen konnte, sah der Mann auf und mein Herz blieb mit einem Mal stehen und ich war mir sicher, dass jede Farbe meinem Gesicht entwischt war.

Der Mann war ebenfalls aufgestanden und ich konnte schwören, dass er fast den selben Gesichtsausdruck drauf hatte wie ich. Aber da war noch etwas anderes in seinem Gesicht, es waren nicht die dunklen Augenringe, die ungemachten Haare oder der müde Ausdruck, der mich so schockte, sondern viel eher dieser enttäuschte Blick, der nur mir galt. Ich hatte nicht mit ihm gerechnet, ich hatte, wenn ich ehrlich war, noch nicht einmal mehr an ihn gedacht. Zu viel war in letzter Zeit in meinem Kopf vorgegangen und doch war es logisch, dass er nun hier war. Ich war weggelaufen, hatte mich von da an nicht mehr bei meiner Mutter oder ihm gemeldet, hatte einen Brief für beide da gelassen in dem ich ausdrücklich meinte, sie müssten sich keine Sorgen um mich machen und es wäre das Beste für alle so und plötzlich wurde eine Woche später eine neue Komplizin zusammen mit dem Joker bei einer Verfolgungsjagd gefangen genommen, die ganz zufällig auch noch große Ähnlichkeiten mit mir hatte. Das konnte alles kein Zufall sein und das wusste er. Und jetzt hatte er die Bestätigung.  
Es tat weh ihn unter diesen Umständen zu sehen, aber ich hatte meine Entscheidung getroffen und ich war nicht bereit dazu, das alles aufzugeben.

Ich wurde erneut zu dem noch freien Stuhl geleitet und wurde gezwungen mich hinzusetzen, bevor Dan - _glücklicherweise -_ den Raum verließ. Mein Blick glitt zu der Wache, die einfach nur da stand, sich nicht regte und uns noch nicht einmal Beachtung schenkte. Er schien nur da zu sein, falls ich wohl auf dumme Gedanken kam. _Keine Sorge, das wird nicht passieren._ Ich richtete meinen Blick wieder nach vorne, atmete tief ein und aus und ließ ein leichtes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht erscheinen. Ich durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, ich musste dieses Gespräch irgendwie so führen, dass ich die Oberhand gewann, ich musste versuchen es so hinzubekommen, wie J es sonst immer tat.

"Hallo, Jim", sagte ich leise und sah in seine Augen, wo ich nichts Fröhliches mehr erkennen konnte, wie ich es sonst immer getan hatte.

"Tara", hauchte er und seine raue Stimme schien fast am Ende meines Namens zu brechen, doch er konnte sich noch halten - jahrelange Übung, wenn man Polizist war. "Ich hatte es nicht glauben wollen... und noch nicht mal jetzt -"

Ich schnaubte missbilligend auf und rollte meine Augen leicht.

"So überrascht mich hier drin zu sehen?", fragte ich nach, das Lächeln noch immer sichtbar auf meinem Gesicht.

"Was hast du getan?", sagte er nur und dieser enttäuschte Ton in seiner Stimme zerriß mir wirklich fast schon mein Herz. Ich hatte nie gewollt ihn zu enttäuschen, nicht Jim, aber ich konnte meine Taten nicht mehr rückgängig machen und so versuchte ich mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

" _Ich_?", fragte ich gespielt schockiert und riss meine Augen auf, "Ich hab nichts getan, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

"Tara, diese Menschen... sie sind _tot_ ", versuchte er mir klar zu machen, was sinnlos war, denn ich war mir bewusst, dass sie wirklich _tot_ waren, "Deine Mutter und ich, wir haben uns große Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Kurz zog ich meine Brauen zusammen und musterte ihn suspekt. Meine Mutter sollte sich also Sorgen um mich gemacht haben? Eigentlich hätte ich gedacht, dass sie vielleicht vorerst ein wenig besorgt wäre, aber danach kein Problem mit meiner Abwesenheit gehabt hätte, im Gegenteil, ich dachte sie wäre sogar froh darüber gewesen.

"Ich hab euch doch geschrieben, dass das nicht nötig sein wird. Ich war die ganze Zeit über sicher", sagte ich daraufhin nur und ließ meinen Blick auf den alten Tisch senken.

"Sicher?", wiederholte Jim und fuhr sich sichtlich gestresst durch seine Haare. Er sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Wahrscheinlich hat er die letzte Zeit kaum Schlaf bekommen, was allerdings öfters vorkam. "Wir reden hier von dem Joker! Was hat er dir angetan, dass du auf einmal auf seiner Seite stehst? Wie konnte das passieren?"

So verzweifelt hatte ich Jim noch nie gesehen und ich mochte diesen Anblick nicht. Er war immer so freundlich und lebhaft, auch wenn er so gut wie jeden Abend nur ein paar Stunden schlafen konnte bevor er wieder zur Arbeit gerufen wurde.

"Ehrlich, Jim? Ich weiß es nicht", gestand ich ihm und meinte es ernst, "Ich weiß es selber nicht, doch seit dem Tag an dem ich ihn das erste Mal getroffen habe...", ich schweifte ab, dachte an genau diesen Tag, der alles verändern würde und daran, dass ich seit diesem Tag irgendetwas für den Joker spürte, was ich bis jetzt noch nicht ganz entziffern konnte.

"Er hat dich wieder aufgesucht, nicht wahr? Mehrmals - und du hast nichts gesagt", Jim legte seine Hände auf den Tisch und schaute mir in die Augen und sein Blick verriet mir, dass er schon vorher wusste, dass in dieser Zeit irgendwas nicht mit mir stimmte. Er hatte es bemerkt, er merkte alles.

"Wie hätte ich das machen sollen?", fragte ich ihn und lehnte mich weiter nach vorne ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen, "Ich hatte am Anfang auch Angst, weißt du? Angst vor deiner Reaktion, _vor seiner_ , davor, dass ich kein normales Leben mehr führen könnte."

"Und als was bezeichnest du das hier?", sagte er und hob die Arme, zeigte mir damit, dass er das Arkham Asylum meinte.

"Als Freiheit", kam es sofort aus mir heraus und ich sah Jims veränderten Gesichtsausdruck direkt. Mit dieser Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber es war keine Lüge. "Es gibt keinen mehr, der mir etwas vorschreiben kann, es gibt keine Regeln, keine Grenzen", erklärte ich ihm, merkte während ich sprach selber, dass ich mich ein wenig wie J anhörte und musste bei diesem Gedanken leicht grinsen.

"Das ist Wahnsinn, Tara, und das weißt du", sagte Jim und lehnte sich weiter zurück, während ich mich noch weiter zu ihm gelehnt hatte.

" _Ach komm_ , Jim, was kümmert es dich was ich mache?"

"Wenn Menschenleben auf dem Spiel stehen, dann ist es meine Aufgabe sie zu beschützen", antwortete er mir sofort, "Außerdem, weißt du genau, dass du mir genauso wichtig bist, wie meine eigene Familie."

"Du brauchst mich nicht, genauso wenig wie meine Mutter mich noch braucht", mit diesen Worten lehnte ich mich wieder zurück und fixierte einen Punkt über Jims Schulter. Es gab keinen Grund, warum mich meine Mutter oder Jim 'vermissen' sollte. Meine Mutter und ich stritten sowieso fast nur und Jim hatte seine eigene tolle Familie, die ihn brauchte.

"Denkst du wirklich so? Deine Mutter war krank vor Sorge, sie wusste nicht mehr weiter, wir wussten nicht einmal genau ob du noch am leben warst. Du bist uns doch nicht egal", sagte Jim und ich konnte Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören. Schmerz, den scheinbar ich verursacht hatte und das ließ meine Brust sich zusammen ziehen. Ich hatte nie gewollt Jim weh zu tun, weder physisch noch psychisch. Aber ich hatte es wieder einmal geschafft und das war einer der Gründe, warum ich mich nun von allen die mir viel bedeuteten fern halten wollte. Ich konnte ihnen nicht noch mehr Schmerzen hinzufügen - ob ungewollt oder nicht.

"Das stimmt nicht", redete ich mir daher ein, sprach eher mit mir selber als zu Jim, "Ich weiß ganz genau, dass sie mich nicht braucht und sehr gut alleine zurecht kommt und das ist auch kein Problem für mich."

Das war es nicht. Sie sollte sogar besser ohne mich dran sein, damit die Sache nicht noch komplizierter werden würde als sie es sowieso schon war. Ich konnte gut ohne sie leben, also konnte sie auch ohne mich klar kommen.

Jim seufzte verzweifelt auf und legte eine Hand an seine Schläfe, die er leicht massierte. "Egal, was passiert ist, warum du das hier tust, es ist noch nicht zu spät um -"

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe, Jim! Ich will das hier alles, _das hier_ ist nun meine Leben - _mit ihm_ ", unterbrach ich ihn und schaute wieder in seine Augen. Mein Ton war scheinbar lauter gewesen als ich es wollte, da er leicht zusammen gezuckt war.

"Du bevorzugst ein Leben hinter Gittern mit einem _verrückten Massenmörder_ , zu dem was du sonst hättest haben können?", fragte mich Jim und schien immer verzweifelter.

"Du lässt es so klingen, als wäre mein Leben vorher ein Traum gewesen", antwortete ich monoton. Mein Leben war die letzte Zeit die Hölle gewesen. Der Tod meines Vaters hatte wirklich tiefe Spuren hinterlassen, die ich nie wieder los werden würde.

"Du hattest ein gutes Leben -"

"Ach, ist das so? Ich kann mich an nicht allzu viele gute Momente in der letzten Zeit erinnern", meinte ich schroff und er wusste genau worauf ich aus war.

"Tara, ich weiß, dass der Tod deines -", ich ließ ihn gar nicht erst aussprechen. Dass er dieses Thema wieder aufgreifen musste ließ mich wütend werden.

"Oh nein, sprich das jetzt nicht an! Das hier hat rein gar nichts mit _ihm_ zu tun", knurrte ich und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, in der Hoffnung meine Anspannung würde damit etwas gedämpft werden.

"Es war ein tragischer Verlust, nicht nur für dich, aber ihn so zu verarbeiten -"

Heftig schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, wünschte mir nur, dass er endlich aufhören würde darüber zu reden und unterbrach ihn ein weiteres Mal.

"Das hier alles ist nicht meine Art seinen Tod zu verarbeiten. Es ist Joker, der mir einfach zeigt, wie die Welt wirklich ist und schon immer war - und zwar _unfair_ _!_ ", bellte ich ihn an und sah wie sich in seinen Augen etwas veränderte.

"Das bist nicht du, Tara", seine Stimme war sanft und leise und doch lag so viel ---- in ihr.

"Du kannst mich nicht umstimmen dieses Leben wieder zu verlassen, Jim, und es wäre besser, wenn du weit genug von uns weg bleibst. Ich weiß wie er sein kann und ich will nicht, dass er euch weh tut."

Ich wollte endlich, dass er verstand, dass ich nie wieder zurück kommen würde. Auch wenn ich es _wollen würde_ , wäre es unmöglich. J würde mir niemals erlauben einfach so auszusteigen. Und entweder würde er mich umbringen oder alle, die mir noch immer nahe standen und das konnte ich nicht riskieren. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich nicht wusste, ob ich ein Leben ohne ihn überhaupt führen wollte. Ja, es war noch ziemlich früh so etwas zu denken, aber wie schon erwähnt, da ist etwas zwischen dem Joker und mir, das ich nicht erklären kann, aber dieses _etwas_ scheint mich daran zu hindern von ihm weg zu wollen.

"Es ist noch nicht zu spät, Tara. Bitte überleg dir, was richtig ist. Ich bin immer für dich da und egal was ist, wir würde es gemeinsam hinbekommen", ich lachte kurz auf bei seinen Worten und betrachtete ihn mit einem Blick, der aussagte, ob er wirklich so naiv sei und glauben würde, dass wir das _hinbekommen_.

"Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern, Jim", erklärt ich ein weiteres Mal und lächelte ihn an. "Niemals."

"Bist du stolz darauf, was passiert ist?", fragte er auf einmal, brachte mich damit kurz aus der Bahn, "Was du getan hast?"

"Stolz?", fragte ich nach und überlegte kurz. War ich stolz auf meine Taten? "Nein. Aber das Gefühl, dieser Adrenalinkick, dass ist es, was mich wirklich gepackt hat", antwortete ich ihm wahrheitsgemäß und ich sah wie Jims Gesichtszüge immer härter wurden.

"Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt", meinte er und stand schon auf um den Raum zu verlassen. Leicht verwirrt von dieser abrupten Wendung musterte ich ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf und bemerkte, dass er mir keinen einzigen Blick mehr zu werfen wollte.

"Das war schnell. Kannst du es jetzt nicht mehr ertragen mich zu sehen?", fragte ich und als er mir nicht darauf antwortete und zur Tür schritt, konnte ich nicht anders als zu lachen. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob dieses Lachen ein amusiertes war oder ich mit der Situation so überfordert war, dass mein Körper darauf eben mit Lachen reagierte, doch egal was von beidem es war, an diesem Punkt musste Jim wirklich denken, dass ich mich verlor - und vielleicht hätte er sogar recht.

 

 

 

 


	13. Expressives Gespräch

 

Ich wusste, dass J sofort nachfragen würde, was los gewesen wäre und ich versuchte mich so gut es ging darauf vorzubereiten. Aber die Wahrheit war, ich wusste nicht einmal selber mehr genau was passiert war. Jim war hier, wir haben geredet, ich habe ihm versucht zu erklären, dass ich nie wieder mein altes Leben zurück haben wollte und... das wars, oder?  
Diese ganze Situation hatte mich so überfordert, dass ich mich an die Hälfte unseres Gespräches nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Wie also sollte ich J das alles erklären? Er wusste wie ich zu Jim stand und ich hatte Angst davor, dass er denken würde, dass ich all das hier hinter mir lassen und wieder ein normales Leben führen wollte.

Und natürlich hatte ich recht, ich war noch nicht einmal eine Minute lang in meiner Zelle, als ich schon Js gedämpfte Stimme hörte. "Was hatte es _damit_ auf sich?", mit einem Nicken deutete er auf Dan und seine Zunge glitt wissbegierig über seine Lippen als er mich intensiv musterte.

Ich ließ mir Zeit mit meiner Antwort, dachte erst daran ihm nicht direkt zu sagen, dass Jim hier gewesen war, sondern das Thema vorsichtig an ihn heran zu führen, doch ich wusste, dass er es nicht mochte, wenn jemand etwas nicht sofort auf den Punkt brachte und zu lügen lag ganz außer Frage.

"Jim war hier", antwortete ich ihm und schaute ihm dabei in die Augen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich es ernst meinte.

J zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben und nickte leicht mit seinem Kopf, ein Zeichen dafür, dass ich fort fahren sollte. Mit einem leisen Seufzer fing ich an ihm unser gesamtes Gespräch zu schildern - oder wenigstens das, an was ich mich noch erinnern konnte. Als ich damit geendet hatte, dass Jim plötzlich aufgestanden und gegangen war, nachdem ich ihm meine Definition von ' _stolz_ ' erklärt hatte (wobei ich absichtlich ausließ, dass ich am Ende einen Lachanfall bekommen hatte) senkte ich meinen Blick und wartete darauf, dass Joker etwas dazu sagte. Doch er blieb stumm. Sein Blick war auf den Flur gerichtet und geistesabwesend kaute er auf der Innenseite seiner Backe herum. Seine Stille machte mich nervös, weshalb ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und auf meiner unteren Lippe kaute. Ich wusste nicht was er gerade dachte und das machte mich irre.

"J?", fragte ich vorsichtig nach, wollte irgendeine Reaktion aus ihm herauslocken. Es war nie sehr schlau ihn während er in Gedanken war zu stören, doch die Glasscheiben, die uns trennten gab mir ein wenig Sicherheit und ich musste einfach wissen, was er dachte.

Mit einem seitlichen Blick aus seinen Augenwinkeln betrachtete er mich und mir fuhr bei dem Blick ein Schauer über den Rücken. Für eine Sekunde hatte ich Angst, dass es ein Fehler war ihn anzusprechen, ich ihn lieber nicht gestört hätte, doch als er mir ein leichtes Grinsen schenkte atmete ich erleichtert aus.

"Nun, das war's dann wohl mit Anonymität", er betonte jedes einzelne Wort und lehnte sich dabei näher an die Scheibe.

Dass seine erste Reaktion auf meine Geschichte die war, dass ab jetzt mein Name jedem bekannt sein würde, hatte ich nicht vorhergesehen. Ich dachte er würde meine Loyalität in Frage stellen oder wissen wollen, woher Jim gewusst hatte, dass _ich_ hier in Arkham saß. Aber dann, war ich mir sicher, dass er auch schon längst herausgefunden hatte, dass Jim sehr misstrauisch war nach der Aktion im _Chez Vous_ \- und dass sogar mir gegenüber.

"Das ist wohl eines meiner geringsten Probleme gerade", flüsterte ich. Da Jim es nun wusste, würde auch das gesamte GCPD irgendwann darüber Bescheid wissen, genauso wie meine Mutter. Aber daran konnte ich jetzt auch nichts mehr ändern - was geschehen ist, ist geschehen.

" _Alsoo_ , hast du dran gedacht aufzuhören? _Das hier_ alles hinzuschmeißen, als der liebe Commissioner vorgeschlagen hat dir zu helfen wieder dein normales, _besseres_ Leben zurück zu bekommen?", fragte er und mit jedem einzelnen Wort, das er aussprach, wurde seine Stimme immer gehässiger bis er seine Worte fast schon heraus knurrte.

Das war es, was ich von ihm erwartet hatte. Er dachte also wirklich, dass ich nicht bereit wäre mein derzeitiges Leben als Kriminelle weiterzuführen. _Da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht_.

" _Nicht einmal_ ", sagte ich mit so viel Nachdruck in der Stimme, dass er merken _musste_ , dass ich es ernst meinte und trat noch näher an die Glasscheibe zu ihm heran. "Ich werde nicht zurücktreten, das ist nicht meine Art. Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben, J. Den Entschluss habe ich schon lange gefasst."

Zu meiner Erleichterung sah ich wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte und er ein siegreiches Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob dieses Lächeln eine Warnung darstellen sollte, doch nach seinen nächsten Worten war auch das nichts Nennenswertes mehr.

" _Das ist mein Mädchen_ ", schnurrte er und ließ damit meinen Puls erneut höher schlagen. Mir war bewusst, dass er mich damit manipulierte, wahrscheinlich keine Gefühle für mich hegte, zumindest nicht solche wie ich für ihn, aber ich konnte nicht sagen, dass es mich störte. Aus einem mir unbekannten Grund, war es mir egal, die Tatsache, dass er mich erduldete und mir Zuneigung gab reichte mir vollkommen.   
  
  
  
  


Am nächsten Tag war es wieder so weit. Therapie. Meine Vorfreude hielt sich in Grenzen. Das Personal dachte sich anscheinend ein wenig Abwechslung würde einem nicht schaden und schickte heute Dan mit einem jungen Mann, der _etwas_ fehl am Platz wirkte, zu mir. Dans dreckiges Grinsen war eine kleine Vorwarnung an mich, dass er heute wieder redebedürftig war, was mich sofort meine Augen rollen ließ.

"Du kennst die Prozedur", sagte er mir nur, hatte viel zu gute Laune, meines Erachtens nach, und ich stand zaghaft auf und stellte mich in die Mitte des Raumes, Hände auf den Rücken.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Dan legte mir, wie jeden Tag, die Handschellen an. "Ein wunderschöner Tag, nicht wahr?", meinte er und führte mich aus meiner Zelle. Der Junge sperrte schnell die Tür wieder zu und kam auf meine andere Seite, wo er einen wesentlich schwächeren Druch auf meinen Arm ausübte, als Dan.

"Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, _Dan_ ", meinte ich und warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, den er mit einem noch viel größeren Grinsen erwiderte, welches mir die Galle in den Mund trieb. _Ich hasste diesen Kerl_.

"Ach komm, was würde dir denn einen so guten Tag versauen, _Tara_?", flüsterte er und hatte mich damit wirklich überrascht. Mein Blick war anscheinend goldwert für ihn, da er anfing zu lachen, was bei mir nur noch mehr Ekel hinaufbrachte. Meine Verwunderung legte sich schnell wieder, als ich darauf schloss, dass mein Name durch Jim die Runde in Arkham gemacht hatte.

"Ich hab dir gesagt, dein Name wird nicht für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr und ich konnte durch seine Nähe sein Aftershave riechen, was, meiner Meinung nach, nur nach verfaulten Eiern roch. Durch den Jungen auf meiner anderen Seite blieben mir leider nicht viele Ausweichmöglichkeiten, weshalb ich ihm stur in die Augen sah um ihm nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, die er sich erhoffte.

"Und ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum du so einen Namen vor mir versteckt gehalten hast", ich fletschte leicht meine Zähne als er keine Anstalten machte mir wieder ein wenig meines Freiraumes zurückzugeben. Von hinten konnte ich ein Pfeifen hören, das unverkennbar von J kam, und Dan rollte genervt seine Augen.

"Ich, ähm, würde besser ein wenig Freiraum zwischen dir und Dollface, hier, schaffen, wenn du deine _Augen_ behalten möchtest", knurrte er und ich konnte den warnenden Unterton in seiner Stimme bis hier hin hören. Dan allerdings schien seine Drohung unbeeindruckt zu lassen, da er J einen kleinen Blick aus seinen Augenwinkeln zu warf, sich aber keinen Millimeter bewegte und ihn somit mit Absicht provozierte. Ich nutzte diese Gelegenheit um Dan zu zeigen, was ich von ihm hielt und angespornt durch die Drohung vom Joker, spuckte ich ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Zufrieden sah ich, wie ich ihn mit dieser Aktion überrascht hatte und er zurückschnellte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich angeekelt und mit seiner freien Hand wischte er sich über sein Gesicht. Joker und ich fielen beide in lautes Gelächter, was Dan allerdings nicht ganz amüsant fand.

"Tu das nie wieder!", brachte er aus zusammengebissenen Zähne hervor und verstärkte den Druck auf meinem Arm, sodass ich mir sicher war, dass sein Griff blaue Flecken hinterlassen wird.

Er zog mich unsanft mit sich zum Therapiezimmer. Der Junge auf meiner anderen Seite schien sich mehr als unwohl bei der ganzen Situation hier zu fühlen und brachte, bis wir angekommen waren, nicht einen Laut von sich. Dan öffnete die Tür hinter der schon Dr. Young saß und führte mich zum Tisch, wo er mich praktisch auf den Stuhl warf und sofort mit dem armen Kerl aus dem Raum  verschwand.

Young, welche die Grobheit von Dan bemerkt hatte, warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu auf den ich mit einem Schulterzucken antwortete. Mit einem sanften Nicken zu sich selbst, nahm sie sich ihr Klemmbrett und Stift und räusperte sich kurz, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen.

"Nun, erstmal hoffe ich, dass es dir gut geht", fing sie mit einem kurzen Blick zu mir an, wartete aber erst gar nicht auf meine Antwort, "Ich habe mir gedacht, wir sprechen heute über dein Gespräch mit Jim Gordon."

Meine Braue schoss bei ihrem Satz sofort in die Höhe und ich musterte sie eindringlich. Woher hatte es scheinbar jeder mitbekommen, dass Jim Gordon mich hier in Arkham besucht hatte? _Vielleicht weiß sie es, weil sie deine Psychologin ist und solche Sachen ausschlaggebend für deine Therapie sind?_ sagte mir eine Stimme in meinem Kopf und diese Antwort schien mir relativ plausibel.

"Dein Erstaunen ist mehr als verständlich. Daher sollte ich erst einmal damit beginnen, dass jeder einzelne Besuch eines Patienten hier in Arkham aufgezeichnet wird. Als deine Psychologin ist es meine Aufgabe, so viel über dich herauszufinden, wie es mir möglich ist. Und da du dich bis jetzt geweigert hast, mir ein wenig über dich zu erzählen, habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen das Videomaterial mit dir und Commissioner Gordon zu studieren und bin auf ein paar interessante Sachen gestoßen."

Wütend verengte ich meine Augen. Dass sie so dreist war und sich mein Gespräch mit Jim mehrmals angeschaut hatte, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Allerdings war ich wohl eher wütend darauf, dass sie wahrscheinlich all meine Gefühle und Stimmungen aus dem Video herauslesen konnte und weniger darauf, dass sie es überhaupt gesehen hatte. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie meine Beziehung zu Jim wusste oder wie viel er mir noch immer bedeutete.

"Bitte, denke jetzt nicht, dass ich mich aus Spaß an deiner Privatsphäre interessiere, es dient nur als Hilfestellung um dich besser zu verstehen und dir helfen zu können", sagte sie und fing schon an etwas auf ihr Klemmbrett zu schreiben.

Ich knirschte leicht mit meinen Zähnen, da mir diese Situation hier überhaupt nicht gefiel, doch dann kam mir Jokers Rat erneut in den Kopf. _Du musst nur wissen, wie du diese Sitzungen so drehen kannst, dass du sie leitest_. Ich durfte mich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Dass ich ihr jetzt schon zeigte, dass ich nicht einverstanden damit war, dass sie das Video gesehen hatte, sagte bestimmt schon genug über mich. Ich durfte ihr solche Auffälligkeiten nicht mehr schenken, sie musste es sich irgendwie verdienen, wenn überhaupt. Ich musste irgendwie die Oberhand zu diesem Gespräch bekommen, und wie würde das am besten gehen, als ihr zu zeigen, dass ich offen für alles war und es mir nichts ausmachte, dass sie ein wenig über mich erfuhr, aber nur so Kleinigkeiten, dass diese nicht gegen mich verwendet werden konnten? Sie wusste nun wer ich war. Von da an war es ein leichtes Spiel heraus zu finden, auf welche Schule ich gegangen war, wer meine Mutter war, was mit meinem Vater passiert war und so weiter. Sogar J hatte das alles herausfinden können, also würde es für Young auch nicht schwer werden. Weshalb also sollte ich solch offensichtliche Sachen noch vor ihr geheim halten?

"Na gut, Tara - ich darf dich doch hoffentlich so nennen? - fangen wir bei ein paar einfachen, grundlegenden Dingen an - wenn ich es richtig deute, haben Commissioner Gordon und du eine sehr familiäre Beziehung. Außerdem lebst du zusammen mit deiner Mutter, ist das richtig?", sie hob ihren Blick von dem Klemmbrett und schaute mich fragend an.

Ich räusperte mich und lehnt mich ein wenig vor bevor ich " _Lebte_ " antwortete und meinen Blick auf ihr Klemmbrett fallen ließ.

"Bitte?", fragte sie nach und zog so meinen Blick auf sich.

" _Lebte_ ", wiederholte ich, "Ich lebte zusammen mit meiner Mutter."

"Oh, natürlich", schnell schrieb sie wieder etwas auf ihr Klemmbrett und stellte schon die nächste Frage. "Was ist mit deinem Vater?"

Ich schluckte mein aufkommendes Lachen hinunter und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Wir spielten also unwissend, ja?

"Ich denke, dass wissen Sie ganz genau, nicht wahr?", fragte ich sie und konnte sehen wie ihre Finger leicht zuckten. Sie fuhr sich kurz über ihren erneut zusammengebundenen Haare und gab ein kleines Lächeln von sich.

"Ich wollte es noch einmal von dir persönlich gesagt bekommen, aber das ist okay. Ich verstehe, wenn das Thema mit deinem Vater noch ein wenig früh anzusprechen ist, vielleicht kommen wir später noch einmal darauf zurück. Also, wie es mir erschien, war Gordon sehr überrascht, als er hörte, dass du in Arkham sitzt. Es sind keine vorangegangen Verbrechen von dir aus vermerkt worden, du bist wie man so schön sagt - _ein ungeschriebenes Blatt_. Das war auch der Grund für Gordons Verwunderung als er dich hier drin gesehen hat. Worauf ich mir wieder einmal die große Frage stelle, weshalb du plötzlich hier bei mir sitzt."

Ich hörte ihr still zu, hatte mich wieder zurückgelehnt und war gespannt darauf, zu welchen Entschlüssen sie kommen würde. Ihre bisherige Schlussfolgerung ist nichts Neues, weshalb ich noch nichts einwendete. Und ihr mit einem kleinen Nicken zu zeigen gab, dass sie fortfahren sollte.

"Gordon hat angedeutet, dass du dem Joker schon einmal begegnet bist, weshalb ich mich ein wenig umgehört habe und habe herausgefunden, dass du und eine Kristen Val eine Konfrontation mit dem Joker hattet, in der er besagte Kristen Val bedrohte und du sie gerettet hast."

Ich ließ meinen Blick schweifen, während ich an das Ereignis zurück dachte. Es war erst vor wenigen Wochen passiert und dennoch erschien es mir schon so lange her zu sein. Es war einfach so viel passiert in der Zwischenzeit.

"Ich gehe davon aus, dass zwischen diesem, wahrscheinlich, ersten Zusammentreffen mit dem Joker und dir und deiner Inhaftierung hier in Arkham, weitere Treffen mit dem Joker stattgefunden haben und du währenddessen eine gewisse Bindung zu ihm aufgebaut hast", beendete sie und machte eine kreisende Bewegung mit ihrem Stift während sie ihre Brauen hob - eine stille Frage ob alles soweit richtig war.

Angetrieben davon erfüllt ich ihren Wunsch auf eine Rückmeldung, allerdings auf eine andere Art und Weise, wie sie es wahrscheinlich wollte. "Was hat die Bindung zwischen ihm und mir mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

"Ich möchte herausfinden wieso du das getan hast, was du getan hast. Und da deine Aufzeichnungen keine vorherigen kriminellen Aktivitäten aufweisen, gehe ich davon aus, dass ein Zusammenspiel zwischen dem Tod deines Vaters und dem Zusammentreffen des Joker eine Rolle dabei spielen."

"Ach, ist das so?", fragte ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus und zeigte ihr ein Blick, der deutlich machte, dass sie vorsichtig mit ihren nächsten Worten sein sollte.

"Alle Menschen gehen mit Trauer anders um. Manche kommen gut damit klar, andere weniger. Manche brauchen Freiraum zu dem was sie an den Toten erinnert, andere klammern sich an die Erinnerungen und Orte, die sie mit dem Toten assoziieren fest. Viele gehen daher auch zu einem Psychologe, damit er ihnen bei der Trauerbewältigung hilft. Ich bin der Meinung, dass die Verbrechen, die du begangen hast, ein Teil _deiner_ Trauerbewältigung sind. Und wenn dieser Todesfall nicht stattgefunden hätte, du dich mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht dem Kriminellen zugewendet hättest", ihr Blick war feste auf meinen gerichtet und sie studierte erneut mein gesamtes Gesicht. Doch ich ließ mir nicht eine Sache anmerken, härtete meinen Blick so gut es ging von allen Emotionen ab.

"Das hier ist nicht Teil meiner Trauerbewältigung. Ich konnte ganz gut mit seinem Tod umgehen", es war komplett gelogen, ich war nicht einmal annähernd über seinen Tod hinweg, doch das war etwas, was keiner wissen musste. Und erst recht nicht meine sogenannte Therapeutin.

"Es wäre wünschenswert, allerdings wie mir erschien hattest du ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu deinem Vater, während das Verhältnis zu deiner Mutter eher mäßig ist", ich presste meine Lippen aufeinander und musste wirklich staunen. Sie war nicht schlecht. Nicht, dass ich es toll fand, dass sie so viel herausgefunden hatte, aber man musste ihr schon Anerkennung dafür geben.

"Ist das vielleicht auch der Grund dafür, dass du bei deinem Gespräch mit Gordon ständig der Meinung warst, dass sie dich nicht vermissen würde? Weil ihr kein allzu gutes Verhältnis habt, oder du zumindest denkst, dass euer Verhältnis schlecht ist?", mit dem Stift, der leicht über dem Papier schwebte, war sie bereit meine Antwort niederzuschreiben, während sie mir noch in die Augen sah und auf meine Antwortet wartete.

Ich allerdings zögerte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich ihr als Antwortet sagen sollte. Ich war mir selber nicht sicher, warum ich es dachte, ich konnte mir einfach nur nicht vorstellen, dass ich meiner Mutter so viel bedeutete, dass sie komplett am Boden zerstört wäre, wenn ich nicht mehr Zuhause leben würde und nun mein eigenes Leben hätte.

"Unsere Beziehung ist schwer zu erklären", gab ich ihr letztlich als Antwort und hoffte sie wäre zufrieden damit, aber natürlich war sie es nicht.

Mit einem enttäuschten Schnauben ließ sie ihren Stift sinken. "Versuch es mir zu erklären", meinte sie dann ermutigend.

"Puh, Sie geben wirklich nicht auf, aber wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen", fing ich an und lehnte mich wieder weiter nach vorne zu ihr, "Meine Mutter und ich hatten noch nie _das beste_ Verhältnis zueinander. Wir sind einfach zu verschieden, denke ich. Natürlich, Unterschiede ziehen sich bekanntlich an, aber ich denke wir sind einfach _so_ unterschiedlich, dass es bei uns fast unmöglich ist."

Young hörte mir aufmerksam zu, machte hier und da ein paar Notizen nur um ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder mir zuzuwenden. Diese Aufmerksamkeit gefiel mir wirklich musste ich sagen.

"Mein Vater hingegen hat mich verstanden. War immer für mich da, gab mir das Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich will hier jetzt nicht die traurige Tochter, die keine Liebe von ihrer Mutter bekommen hat, spielen - das wäre falsch - und außerdem suche ich keine Zuneigung von ihr. Es ist mir egal, ob sie mich braucht oder nicht, ob sie sich nun komplett von mir abwendet oder mir eine erneute Chance geben würde. Das interessiert mich nicht", sagte ich und lächelte Young am Ende an. Sie schien ziemlich hin und her gerissen zu sein, zwischen _das-Mädchen-tut-mir-leid_ und _was-ist-nur-falsch-mit-ihr_.

"Und dennoch ist es immer noch deine Mutter, die sich immer Sorgen um dich machen wird, egal was kommt", darauf antwortete ich schon nicht mehr, da ich keine Lust mehr auf das Thema _Meine Mutter_ hatte. Ich hatte alles gesagt, was ich dazu sagen wollte und Young schien das ebenfalls zu bemerken, da sie wieder eine andere Richtung einschlug.

"Wie würdest du zur Zeit deine Beziehung zu dem Joker beschreiben?", fragte sie und ich sah ihre Augen kurz aufleuchten. Sie schien dieses Thema schon länger ansprechen zu wollen.

"Nun, wie würden _Sie_ unsere Beziehung beschreiben?", lächelte ich Young an und hatte sie doch tatsächlich mit meiner Gegenfrage überrascht. Doch sie schien sich wieder schnell zu fassen und mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen fing sie an zu reden. Nun war ich wirklich gespannt, was Young von unserer Beziehung hielt.

"Allem vorweg möchte ich sagen, dass der Joker und du, Tara, zwei sehr unterschiedliche Personen seid. Aber wie du eben schon sagtest, Unterschiede ziehen sich bekanntlich an. Du bist eine zierliche, junge Frau, welche offensichtlich nach dem Tod ihres Vaters Zuneigung einer anderen Person gesucht hat und diese, außergewöhnlicher Weise, bei dem Joker gefunden hat. Ich habe den Joker nie selber therapieren dürfen, doch ich habe schon genug mitbekommen um mir selber einige Diagnosen über ihn zusammenstellen zu können. Der Joker ist ein Psychopath, der keine Norm kennt und die Gefühle anderer nicht deuten kann. Nicht weniger ist er ein Sadist, der sich an dem Schmerz und Leid anderer beglückt. Sollte eine Person wie der Joker nun auf eine so reine, zarte, kaputte - entschuldige den Ausdruck - Gestalt wie dich treffen, die nach Aufmerksamkeit und Sympathie strebt, dann kann er sich nicht zurückhalten. Seine Natur hindert ihn daran weg zu sehen, er sieht in dir jemanden, der sich nicht wehrt, der leicht gebrochen werden kann und der ihm vorerst seine Langeweile vertreiben kann. Er fängt an deinem zerbrechlichen Ich Komplimente zu machen, dich in Sicherheit zu wiegen, bis er dich von der Kante schubst in ein noch tieferes Loch, aus dem du nicht mehr herauskommen kannst."

Meine Augen weiteten sich bei ihrer Diagnose unserer Beziehung immer mehr. Eine so ausführliche Erklärung hatte ich nicht erwartet und ich wusste nicht, ob ich beleidigt, wütend oder beeindruckt sein sollte. Ich wusste ja, dass der Joker nicht so für mich fühlte, wie ich für ihn, doch dass er mich nur ausnutzen sollte, für sein eigenes Amüsement oder um der Welt etwa zu zeigen, dass eine so ' _reine'_ Person wie ich, ebenfalls kriminell werden kann, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Er konnte mich nicht einfach so wegschmeißen als wäre ich gar nichts, wenn er mich satt hätte. Das würde ich nicht zulassen. Stark schüttelte ich meinen Kopf bei dem Gedanken. Nein, das würde er nicht! Er würde mich nicht einfach so wegschmeißen oder umbringen, nur weil ich nicht mehr interessant genug wäre, da war einfach etwas zwischen uns, was das verhindern würde. Und sonst müsste ich einfach dafür sorgen, dass ich nicht uninteressant werden würde.

"Beeindruckende Diagnose", lobte ich sie, nickte mit meinem Kopf und würde sogar in die Hände klatschen, wenn ich das könnte, "Aber leider nicht zu einhundert Prozent richtig."

"Ach nein? Was hab ich falsch aufgefasst?", fragte sie legte den Kopf schief und hatte ihr Stift wieder auf das Papier gedrückt um sofort losschreiben zu können, wenn ich etwas erwähnen würde, was sie für wichtig erklären würde.

"Ich finde Ihre Sicht auf den Joker wirklich beeindruckend akkurat. Allerdings ist das Problem, dass der Joker mich niemals von einer Kante in ein Loch schubsen würde, aus dem ich nie mehr herauskommen würde. Er würde mich nicht fallen lassen, dass weiß ich."

"Oh, so wie ich das sehe, hat er dich schon längst von der Kante gestoßen, Tara", ich blinkte ein paar Mal unverständlich und kaute auf meiner Lippe herum, darauf wartend, dass sie sich erklärte. "Ich habe mit dem ' _Loch'_ nie deinen Tod meinen wollen. Dieses Loch symbolisiert lediglich deine Taten im Bezug auf die Verbrechen und die Morde, die du aktiv sowie inaktiv begangen hast. Dadurch, dass er dich dazu bewegen konnte kriminell zu werden, hat er dich schon längst von der Kante gestoßen."

Abwesend leckte ich mir über meine mittlerweile trockenen Lippen und dachte über ihren Satz nach. _Er hatte mich schon von der Kante gestoßen._ Er hat mich in ein Loch fallen lassen, in dass ich nie wieder herauskommen würde - oder war es herauskommen wollte? Ich hatte den Geschmack des Kriminellseins testen dürfen und ja, er gefiel mir, sehr sogar. Sollte dies wirklich das Loch sein in dem ich mich nun befand? Einen Sinn ergab es schon, aber hätte ich den Schubs von der Kante nicht gemerkt? Oder war es wirklich der Moment als ich bei Crane war, sein Angstgas eingeatmet hatte und daraufhin einen seiner Männer umbrachte, der mich von der Kante in das Loch verbannt hatte? Aber es war nur Selbstverteidigung, er hätte mich auch ohne zu zögern umgebracht, das konnte also nicht zählen... oder etwas doch? Ich biss meine Zähne feste aufeinander, hatte meinen Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet und meine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich glauben sollte. Hatte ich vielleicht doch meinen Verstand verloren, als ich in dieses ' _Loch'_ gefallen war und ich merkte es nun einfach nicht, weil ich sowieso komplett irre war? Nein! Ich konnte noch normal denken, ich konnte rational denken und das würde auch so bleiben. Dieses Loch war nur eine Metapher von Young gewesen um mir zu erklären, was sie von dem Joker hielt, mehr nicht.

"Tara!", hörte ich auf einmal Youngs Stimme und mein Kopf schnellte zu ihr, wo ich einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck feststellen konnte.

"Ich glaube wir machen für heute Schluss. Es war eine sehr aufschlussreiche Stunde für mich heute, ich hoffe wir können unsere Gespräche so fortführen", meinte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie packte ihr Klemmbrett und Stift, stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu an der sie wie jedes Mal klopfte. Ich hingegen war noch vollkommen verwirrt und blieb starr auf dem Stuhl sitzen, bis Dan und der junge Kerl mich holen kamen.

Ich konnte die ganze Nacht lang kein einziges Auge zu machen. Zu sehr plagte mich noch das Gespräch mit Dr. Young über J und seine angeblichen Intentionen. Ich wusste, dass dies eine sehr lange Nacht für mich werden würde und ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht waren die anderen Insassen wieder so laut, dass mir ihre Schreie zusammen mit meinen ganzen Gedanken fast schon den Verstand raubten. Ich versuchte mit meinem Kissen die Schreie zu dämpfen, was mir nur halb gelang und dann waren da immer noch meine Gedanken, die einfach nicht zur Ruhe gehen wollten. Aber ich verbot es mir J zu wecken, falls er überhaupt am Schlafen war, um ihn mit meinen Problemen zu nerven. Ich wollte ihn nicht unnötig damit belästigen, weshalb ich mich die ganze Nacht über damit quälte, bis ich tatsächlich nach einer Ewigkeit Fußschritte hören konnte, die nur von den Wachen stammen konnten, die uns endlich unser Frühstück brachten.

 

 

 


	14. Der Ausbruch

 

Wir saßen wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum. J stand vor dem Bücherregal, schnappte sich wahllos einzelne Bücher, schlug sie auf und schaute sich einige Sekunden lang die Seiten an, bevor er diese wieder zuschlug, missbilligend mit dem Kopf schüttelte und sich ein neues nahm. Ich währenddessen saß alleine auf der Couch, hatte meine Augen geschlossen und war immer wieder kurz vorm Einschlafen, wurde jedoch ständige wieder wach. Dass ich die ganze Nacht wach geblieben war, schien mir nicht wirklich gut zu bekommen.

Ich war wieder für kurze Zeit eingeschlafen, als sich jemand neben mich auf die Couch schmiss und mich damit sofort weckte. Ich riss meine Augen auf und schaute neben mich, wo es sich J gerade gemütlich machte und lautstark aufseufzte.

"Was macht dich so deprimiert?", fragte ich ihn und lehnte meinen Kopf an die Rückenlehne.

Er schaute mich aus seinen Augenwinkeln kritisch an, bevor sein Blick verloren ging und er nach einigen Sekunden seinen Kopf schüttelte, als würde er einen Gedanken abschütteln wollen.

" _Ahh_ , nichts", meinte er und machte mit seiner Hand eine wegwerfende Bewegung.

Wenn ich nicht so müde gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich wahrscheinlich weiter gefragt, doch jetzt war es mir ganz egal gewesen, ob er mir seine komplizierten Gedanken erklären wollte oder nicht. Ich blickte kurz zu ihm und lehnte dann meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss erneut meine Augen. Ich konnte seine Hand fühlen, die sich auf meinen Oberschenkel platzierte und ein warmes Kribbeln breitete sich in meinem Körper aus. Leise summte er eine Melodie vor sich hin, die nur er zu kennen schien, beruhigte mich damit sichtlich, und fuhr langsam mit seiner Hand mein Bein rauf und runter.

"Hey, das gehört mir!", hörte ich einen Kerl rufen, der nicht gerade erfreut klang.

"Oh ja? Hast du irgendwo unterzeichnet, dass es dir gehört?", spottete eine weitere Männerstimme. Das wars dann wohl komplett mit hier schlafen...

"Gib's zurück, er wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn ich es verliere", meinte der erste wieder und ich öffnete ein Auge um zu sehen, dass am anderen Ende des Raumes zwei Männer standen. Er hatte längere schwarze Haare, die ihn wirr im Gesicht hingen, was ihn allerdings nicht zu stören schien, und war kleiner als der andere. Der zweite hingegen trug seine Haare ziemlich kurz, blond, und an seinem Blick erkannte ich, dass er ziemlich viel von sich hielt, trotz seiner dünnen Statur.

"Wirklich? Wieso sagt er's mir dann nicht selber?", fragte Blondie und faltete seine Arme über Kreuz. Er schien sich sehr sicher zu sein, dass er die Oberhand über die Situation besaß.

"Das ist nicht so einfach", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und schaute beschämt zu Boden.

"Wieso nicht? Angst davor raus zu kommen und sich mir zu stellen?", Blondie machten einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, was den anderen dazu verleitete weiter zurück zu weichen.

"Er hat vor nichts Angst", meinte der Kleine und sogar von meinem Platz aus konnte ich eine Veränderung in seinem Gesichtsausdruck feststellen.

"Na, dann hat er noch nicht mich kennengelernt", Blondie plusterte sich vor seinem Mitinsassen auf und schaute herablassend auf ihn runter.

Doch der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern und rief "Gib's einfach zurück!" bevor er sich auf ihn stürzte und ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht boxte worauf Blondie ihn gegen die Wand drückte, mit seinem Knie ausholten und ihn mitten in den Bauch trat.

"Über was streiten die sich?", fragte ich J, öffnete schließlich auch mein anderes Auge und nickte sanft zu den Zweien.

Der Streit blieb nicht lange unbemerkt. Zwei breitgebaute Wachen stürmten in den Raum, zwei kleine Spritzen in der Hand, und trennten die zwei Männer voneinander, bevor sie die Spritzen in beider Nacken rammten.

"Nun, der eine will die Kette des anderen nicht zurückgeben", sagte J. Die Beruhigungsmittel schienen schnell zu wirken, denn beide Männer sackten schon langsam ein und wurden sofort von den Wachen aus dem Raum geschleift.

" _Kette_?", fragte ich verwundert nach während ich den Vieren nachsah bis die Tür hinter ihnen wieder zu fiel.

Joker gab einen bestätigenden Ton von sich.

"Er darf seine Kette tragen?", fragte ich und J strich mit seiner Hand immer weiter mein Bein hoch, was in meinem Bauch ein angenehmes Ziehen verursachte.

"Wichtiger Besitz für ihn oder so."

"Woher weißt du das?", sagte ich und musste darauf achten meine Stimme gleich klingend zu lassen und ihm nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr mir seine Nähe gerade gefiel.

"Ist schon hier drin seit ich zum ersten Mal nach Arkham kam", erklärte er und fing an meinen Oberschenkel zu massieren, worauf ich scharf meine Luft einzog. Er hatte scheinbar meine Reaktion auf seine Berührung bemerkt und ich konnte schwören ein Zucken an seinen Mundwinkel zu sehen.

"Warum darf er seine Kette tragen? Ich dachte alles, das als Waffe benutzt werden könnte, wäre hier drin verboten."

"Der Kerl leidet an einer, äh, multiplen Persönlichkeitsstörung. Er hat einmal versucht einer Wache die Nase abzubeißen, als sie ihm die Kette abnehmen wollten. Aber scheinbar bleibt er dieser ruhige, schüchterne Kerl, den du gerade gesehen hast, solange er seine Kette trägt", während er redete machte er eine kreisende Bewegung mit seiner Hand und zuckte letztlich mit seinen Schultern.

Ich versuchte mich wirklich auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren, aber seine Hand die immer aggressiver meinen Oberschenkel massierte lenkte mich massiv ab. Ich hatte meine Augen erneut geschlossen und meinen Kopf in seine Schulter vergraben.

"Das ist verrückt", presste ich nur hervor, wusste nicht ob ich den Satz auf seine Erklärung oder seine _Aktion_ bezog.

Ein leichtes Vibrieren zog sich durch seinen Körper als er durch seine Nase leise lachte. " _Willkommen im Irrenhaus, Doll._ "

Nachdem uns unser Abendessen gebracht wurde, welches ich kaum angerührt hatte, lag ich erneut in meinem Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Doch so einfach schien das nicht zu werden. Ich wälzte mich mehrmals im Bett hin und her, hörte Js Pfeifen zu, zählte die dunklen, grauen Stellen an der Wand (bei denen ich mir nicht sicher war, ob es Blut war) und doch lag ich bestimmt eineinhalb Stunden in meinem Bett, wach, bis ich erneut Schritte hörte. Ich ließ meine Augen geschlossen, hörte wie meine Tür aufgeschlossen und mein Tablett mit Essen aus meiner Zelle genommen wurde. Die Tür schloss sich wieder und ich drehte mich zur Wand hin. Ich konnte noch hören wie Js Zelle ebenfalls geöffnet wurde, bevor ich merkte, dass ich endlich in eine gemütliche Ruhe gezogen wurde.

Doch meine Ruhe hielt nicht lange. Ich wurde von einem lauten Schreien wieder wach gemacht. Mit hämmerndem Herzen saß ich nun also auf meinem Bett und war mir nicht sicher ob ich das nicht nur geträumt hatte. Ein Röcheln ließ mich allerdings aufhorchen und ich stieß mich vom Bett und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf die Glasscheibe zu. Mein Blick wanderte sofort zu Js Zelle, wo ich mir erst einmal meine Augen rieb. In Js Zelle lag die Wache, welche eben noch mein Tablett mitgenommen hatte. In seinem Hals steckte eine silberne Gabel, die sich von seinem Blut schon etwas rot gefärbt hatte. J stand noch über ihm mit dem Rücken zu mir und Schultern leicht hochgezogen. Langsam drehte er sich zu mir, sein Blick schien alarmierend, und ein paar Blutspritzer zierten sein Gesicht. Er warf mir ein bedrohliches Lächeln zu, das mich leicht zurückweichen ließ und kam aus seiner Zelle heraus. An meiner Zellentür blieb er stehen, kramte den Schlüssel für das Schloss heraus und schloss meine Tür schnell auf.

" _Los_ ", sagte er nachdrücklich und ich ließ mir keine weitere Sekunde Zeit und verließ sofort die Zelle.

Als ich draußen war schnappte sich J sofort mein Handgelenk und zog mich so schnell den Gang entlang, dass ich Angst hatte, er würde mir meine Schulter damit ausrenken. Ich hatte noch gar nicht wirklich realisiert was gerade vor sich ging. Doch umso weiter wir rannten um so mehr wurde mir klar, dass wir gerade am Ausbrechen waren. Mein Adrenalin pumpte meinen ganzen Körper voll, sodass ich nicht mehr merkte wie sehr mir meine Schulter von Js Ziehen weh tun sollte. Ich versuchte so gut es ging hinterher zu kommen, was allerdings schwerer war als man denken würde, da ich die letzten zwei Wochen nur im Bett lag oder auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum saß. Wir nahmen einen Gang, den ich zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte - wahrscheinlich um die Wachen zu umgehen, die hier überall von Zeit zu Zeit rumliefen.

"Wo hast du eigentlich die Gabel herbekommen?", fragte ich ihn, während ich auf meine Atmung achtete um mir ein Seitenstechen zu ersparen.

"Ein Zauberer verrät nie seine Geheimnisse", bekam ich nur als Antwort und ich beäugte ihn kurz argwöhnisch, ehe ich den Gedanken mit einem Schulterzucken abschüttelte.

Wir bogen gerade um eine Ecke als ich im Augenwinkel eine Wache sehen konnte, welche in genau den Gang einbog, bevor mich J erneut um die Ecke zog, aus den Augen der Wache. Ich schaute ihn fragend an, doch er hielt nur seinen Finger vor den Mund um mir zu signalisieren leise zu sein und hielt dann zwei Finger hoch. Ich runzelte meine Stirn, fragte mich was genau er gerade machte als er einen Finger herunter nahm, nun nur noch seinen Zeigefinger gestreckt hatte und als er auch diesen senkte ertönte eine ohrenbetäubenden Sirene durch ganz Arkham und mir wurde bewusst, dass er heruntergezählt hatte. Er erhaschte einen Blick um die Ecke, nickte mir bestätigend zu und begann den Gang weiterzulaufen. Die Wache schien von der Sirene abgelenkt worden zu, weshalb wir nun freie Bahn hatten. Ich rannte J weiter hinterher, nun mit einem kleinen Abstand, da er mich nicht mehr mit sich zog, und schaute mich zu allen Seiten um, um sicher zu gehen, dass wir niemandem in die Arme liefen, als ich den Ort an dem wir uns befanden wiedererkannte. Es war der Anfangsbereich vom Asylum, dort wo wir unsere Kleidung ändern mussten. Plötzlich blieb J vor einer Tür stehen und ich wäre fast in ihn hereingerannt, wenn er nicht seinen Arm ausgestreckt hätte um mich abzubremsen. Ohne zu zögern trat er die Tür ein und schaute sich im Raum um. Der Raum war komplett leer, bis auf einen Mitarbeiter, welcher sich erschrocken zur Tür herum drehte. Als er uns sah, wollte er seine Waffe aus dem Holster an seinem Gürtel holen, doch J war schneller. Mit einem großen Schritt war er bereits bei dem armen Kerl, hielt mit der einen Hand den Arm fest, mit der er gerade seine Waffe herausholen wollte, seine andere Hand fand den Weg zu seinen Haare und mit so viel Kraft wie er aufbringen konnte schlug er seinen Kopf gegen die Kante des Tisches an dem er zuvor gestanden hatte. Der Mitarbeiter sackte sofort zusammen und fiel auf den Boden während J zu dem offenen Regal ging, welches die gesamte linke Wand in Anspruch nahm und nach etwas suchte. Ich kam mir in der Zwischenzeit so nutzlos vor, dass ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und nicht wusste was ich machen sollte. Ich schaute zu der armen Seele, die am Boden lag, und bei der ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er tot war oder nur bewusstlos. Die große Platzwunde an seiner Schläfe sah jedenfalls nicht gesund aus und wieder einmal fragte ich mich, warum mich diese Szene nicht verstört hatte. Nicht einmal für die Wache in Js Zelle hatte ich Mitleid, ich war zuerst schockiert gewesen, aber das lag wohl eher daran, dass ich kurz vorher noch eingeschlafen war und so plötzlich mit dieser Situation hier konfrontiert wurde. J schien inzwischen gefunden zu haben, was er suchte, da er ein " _Aha_ " ausstieß und ein Stoffbündel, sowie eine Plastiktüte aus dem Regal zog.

"Doll", rief er mich zu sich und hielt mir die Sache hin, welche ich sofort an mich nahm als ich neben ihm stehen blieb.

Und jetzt konnte ich auch direkt ausmachen was es war - meine ganzen Sachen, die ich mit hier her gebracht hatte. Die Pistole und die Messer waren scheinbar zur Sicherheit in die Plastiktüte gesteckt worden. Nicht lange dauerte es als J auch seine Sachen fand und wir den Raum schnell wieder verließen. Inzwischen konnte ich auch schon laute Stimmen hören, die immer näher auf uns zu zu kommen schienen. Wir nahmen schnell den Vordereingang, welcher zum Glück noch nicht verriegelt wurde, und ich trat nach 13 Tagen zum ersten Mal wieder nach draußen in die frische Luft. Und auch wenn der Abend recht kühl war, konnte ich nicht beschreiben, was für ein schönes Gefühl es war endlich wieder richtig aufatmen zu können und den Wind auf der Haut zu spüren. Wir rannten die wenigen Treppen zum Vorhof herunter und in Richtung Tor, welches natürlich geschlossen war. Hinter den Brücken, welche die Narrows von Midtown trennten, konnte ich leise schon die Sirenen der Polizei hören, was mich ein wenig panisch werden ließ. Ich warf einen schnellen Blick zu J, der an der Mauer, die das Asylum umringte, stehen blieb und seine Sachen über diese warf. Mit großen Augen schaute ich ihm zu und realisierte erst, dass ich wieder einmal nur da stand, als er mir meine Sachen aus der Hand riss und ebenfalls auf die andere Seite schmiss. Danach nahm er Anlauf, sprang auf die Wand zu, setzte noch einen Fuß an diese um noch höher zu gelangen und konnte sich scheinbar mühelos an ihr hochziehen. Ich hingegen stand nun alleine unten, schaute ihn fassungslos an und meinte: "Und wie gedenkst du komm ich da hoch?"

J ging in die Hocke und streckte seinen Arm heraus. "Spring, ich zieh dich rauf", sagte er und ließ es so einfach klingen.

"Du solltest vielleicht wissen, dass ich nie gut in Sport war", rief ich zu ihm herauf, "Und erst recht nicht in springen oder in mich selber irgendwo hochziehen."

Dafür kassierte ich ein Augenrollen und mit genervtem Unterton sagte er: "Lass dir noch mehr Zeit und das, äh, gesamte Personal wird gleich hier zu uns stoßen. Für mich kein Problem, wenn du wieder zurück _da_ _rein_ willst."

Leicht verärgert biss ich meine Zähne aufeinander und nahm einmal tief Luft. Er hatte ja recht, dass es dämlich war sich so viel Zeit zu lassen, erst recht, wenn die Polizei auch schon auf dem Weg war. Darum dachte ich nicht mehr länger darüber nach, nahm Anlauf und sprang auf die Wand zu. Auf halber Höhe streckte ich meine Hand aus und tatsächlich schaffte ich es so hoch zu kommen, dass J meine Hand ergreifen und mich hochziehen konnte. Ich musste ja sagen, auch wenn es unsere derzeitige Situation nicht wirklich erlaubte, war ich sehr erstaunt über seine Kraft und hätte ihn wahrscheinlich leicht angehimmelt, wenn wir nicht unbedingt weiter hätten müssen. J sprang als erster von der Mauer und landete recht leichtfüßig auf dem Boden. Ich merkte schon wie meine Hände wieder anfingen zu schwitzen durch die Höhe, doch da ich wirklich keine Lust mehr hatte meine Zeit in Arkham zu verbringen, sprang ich ohne einen weiteren Gedanken auch herunter. Leider landete ich nicht ganz so leichtfüßig auf dem Boden wie J und als meine Füße den Boden berührten durchfuhr mein ganzer Körper ein widerlicher, ziehender Schmerz, der allerdings relativ schnell verflog. Ich hob meine Sachen auf und rannte J _erneut_ hinterher, welcher schon einen kleineren Vorsprung hatte. Wir schienen uns wieder sofort auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen, da wir mitten in die Narrows hereinliefen - weg von den Polizeisirenen. Ich hätte niemals daran gedacht irgendwann mal nachts durch die Narrows zu laufen. Dann wiederum hatte ich auch niemals einen Grund dazu gehabt und es wäre einfach Selbstmord gewesen als Frau alleine durch solch ein Viertel zu gehen. Ich fühlte mich nicht sehr wohl dabei, das musste ich zugeben, aber ich war bei J, was mir so gut wie die ganze Angst nahm. Denn wer würde es auch wagen mir etwas anzuhaben solange der Joker bei mir war?

Und doch schienen wir heute einen guten Tag erwischt zu haben, da ich kaum irgendwelche Leute auf den Straßen oder in den Seitengassen entdecken konnte, was vielleicht auch etwas mit den Sirenen zu tun haben könnte. Keiner suchte freiwillig Stress hier mit den Polizisten. Nach guten fünf bis zehn Minutrn in denen wir die ganze Zeit rannten, verlangsamte sich der Joker und ich konnte endlich richtig mit ihm aufschließen und ging völlig außer Atem neben ihn her. Ich erhaschte einen kleinen Blick zu ihm und konnte nur kopfschüttelnd feststellen, dass er nicht im Geringsten außer Atem zu sein schien. _Dieser Kerl war wirklich der Wahnsinn_.  
Auf dem restlichen Weg versuchte ich wieder so gut es ging normal zu atmen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und ich konnte schon die Wohnung erkennen und es war ab dem Zeitpunkt, als ich wirklich bemerkte wie müde ich eigentlich war. Durch die ganze Aufregung hatte ich meine Müdigkeit komplett vergessen, doch jetzt, wo das Adrenalin meinen Körper verließ und wieder Platz schaffte, traf es mich wie ein Bus. Fast schon lethargisch schleppte ich mich bis hin zur Haustür, wo J diese aufstieß und sofort hinein ging. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und lehnte mich an diese, während ich tief ein und wieder ausatmete und noch gar nicht recht glauben konnte, dass ich eben noch in Arkham saß und nun wieder Zuhause war. J ließ seine Sachen unbeeindruckt auf den Boden fallen und schritt auf das Wohnzimmer zu, wo ich den Fernseher hören konnte. Ich hingegen zögerte nicht lange und machte mich direkt auf in unser Schlafzimmer. Ich ließ meine Sachen auf den Boden neben meiner Bettseite nieder und zog mir augenblicklich die Arkhamkleidung aus und schlüpfte in irgendwelche Schlafsachen, die ich gerade fand. Dann legte ich mich in unser, normales, bequemes, Bett und fühlte sofort wie fertig ich eigentlich war. Ich lag nicht einmal eine Minute lang im Bett, Augen zu und komplett bereit _endlich_ zu schlafen, als ich die Tür aufgehen hörte und J hineintrat. Ich konnte ausmachen, wie auch er sich seiner Klamotten erleichterte und war merklich verwundert, als sich das Bett neben mir senkte. Ich war es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass er zusammen mit mir schlafen ging, hatte eher gedacht, er würde noch einiges mit Blake und den anderen klären wollen. Doch so schien es nicht.   
Gerade als es im Zimmer ruhig wurde und ich schon langsam einnickte, fühlte ich einen Arm der sich unter meinen Kopf legte. Sofort war ich wieder wach und merkte eine beruhigende Wärme, die sich hinter mir ausbreitete. Mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, als ich realisiert was er machte, drehte ich mich zu J um und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust, während ich einen Arm um seinen Körper schlang und ein Bein über seines legte. Er im Gegenzug legte beide Arme beschützerisch um meinen schmalen Körper.  
In der ersten Woche in der ich hier war, hatten wir zwar zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen, aber nie miteinander gekuschelt oder uns angenähert. Ich hatte gedacht, dass er einfach nicht der Typ dafür wäre und war zu schüchtern den ersten Schritt zu machen, aus Angst er würde mich abstoßen. Und dass er nun genau das tat, ließ mich lächeln wie ein Idiot und nach über 24 Stunden konnte ich endlich in einen traumlosen, wundervollen Schlaf gleiten.  
  
  


 

Ich erwacht durch eine ungewohnte Wärme, die mich umgab. Langsam öffnete ich mein rechtes Auge und musste bei dem Anblick, der sich mir bot, anfangen zu lächeln. Ich lag noch immer auf J, hatte mich scheinbar nicht einen Millimeter gerührt in der Nacht, so tief hatte ich geschlafen. Seine Augen waren noch geschlossen und seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und unschuldig. Ich hatte noch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt ihn so intensiv mustern zu können, normalerweise war er schon immer wach und unterwegs, bevor ich aufwachte. Und umso mehr ich seine Gesichtszüge studierte, desto attraktiver kam er mir vor - auch mit seinen Narben. Sein Atem war ruhig und flach, was mich ebenfalls beruhigte.

Doch die Stille hielt nicht lange, als ich, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, seine raue, morgendliche Stimme hörte, welche mich zu Tode erschreckte. "Wenn du mich noch länger so anschaust, brennst du mir noch Löcher in mein Gesicht."

Er öffnete ein Auge und ich sah seine Mundwinkel leicht zucken. Ich stützte mich leicht auf seiner Brust ab, um ein wenig Platz zwischen uns zu schaffen, sodass ich ihn richtig betrachten konnte und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf meinen Lippen von seiner Aussage.

"Tut mir leid."

"Ich, äh, kann dir nicht _wirklich_ glauben", meinte er, zog exzessiv eine Braue hoch und gab mir einen gespielt überschwänglichen Blick.

"Glaub was immer du willst", sagte ich schulterzuckend, wollte gerade von ihm herunter, um ihm seinen Freiraum zu geben, den er immer sehr wertschätzte, als er seinen Griff um mich verstärkte und mich wieder auf ihn zog. Unsere Gesichter waren so nah, dass sich unsere Nasenspitzen leicht berührten und mein Herz wieder Saltos machte.

"Das tue ich schon", und damit lagen seine Lippen auf meinen. Ich krallte mich an seinem Hemd fest und küsste ihn genauso intensiv zurück, wie er mich. Dadurch, dass wir aufeinander lagen konnte ich jede einzelne Regung von ihm spüren, so auch sein Glied, welches sich hart gegen meinen Oberschenkel drückte. Das Ziehen in meinem Bauch wurde immer stärker und glücklicherweise ließ J von mir ab, bevor mehr passieren konnte.

"Zeit aufzustehen", mit seiner linken Hand fuhr er mir durch meine Haare, zog mir dabei leicht an meinen Strähnen. Danach setzte er sich auf und schwang sich aus dem Bett, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen.

Ich entschied mich dazu runter zu gehen, um zu schauen, ob die anderen im Wohnzimmer saßen, was sie normalerweise immer taten. Ich musste sagen, ich freute mich etwas Blake wieder zu sehen, bei den anderen war meine Freude eher begrenzt. Leise ging ich die Treppe herunter, hörte wieder den Fernseher im Wohnzimmer laufen und öffnete die angelehnte Tür etwas mehr, sodass ich im Türrahmen stand. Der Erste, der mich entdeckte war Bob. Und in der ersten Sekunde, in der er erkannte, wer im Türrahmen stand, verzog er angewidert das Gesicht. Doch ich schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, ich ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, sah Derek neben Bob auf dem Sofa sitzen, Steve saß leise, unauffällig auf einem Holzstuhl und Blake besetzte den Sessel. Nach einiger Zeit räusperte ich mich und bekam die Aufmerksamkeit aller geschenkt.

" _Naa_ , sieh mal einer an wer wieder da ist", sagte Blake breit lächelnd und schnappte sich die Fernbedinung um den Fernseher stumm zu schalten. "Urlaub gut überstanden?"

"Ach, halt die Klappe", meinte ich, konnte aber mein Grinsen nicht zurück halten.

Blake gickelte und nahm vom Tisch eine Tüte, die er in die Höhe hielt. "Brötchen?"

"Bitte!", sagte ich, endlich froh wieder etwas Normales essen zu können. "Ich hatte seit zwei Wochen kein richtiges Essen mehr." Ich setzte mich auf die Armlehne des Sessels und nahm mir ein belegtes Brötchen aus der Tüte.

" _Alsoo_... ihr habt mich bestimmt auch vermisst, nicht wahr?", fragte ich in die Runde, biss ein Stück vom Brötchen ab und wippte meinen Fuß leicht auf und ab. Ein leichtes Schnauben war im Raum zu hören und ich drehte meinen Kopf in die Richtung aus der es kam. Bob hatte seine Arme überkreuzt und warf mir einen bösen Blick zu.

"Gibt es da was, dass du sagen willst?" Ich warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und sein Ausdruck verfinsterte sich sichtlich.

"Oh, es gibt viele Sachen, die ich gerne sagen würde."

"Ich bin ganz Ohr", fragte ich provozierend. Bob spannte sich an, hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu kontern. Er schien sich allerdings dagegen entschieden zu haben, grummelte nur, stand auf und ging aus dem Raum.

"Er kann sehr hitzköpfig sein", erklärte mir Blake. Inzwischen wusste er, dass Bob und ich uns nicht im Geringsten ausstehen konnten. Ich gab ihm nur einen _Was-du-nicht-sagst-_ Blick, woraufhin er abwehrend seine Hände hob.

"Wenn dich das hier mehr interessiert", sagte er und nickte auf den Fernseher und ich war froh, dass er das Thema wechselte. "Ihr seit im Fernsehen."

"Arkham Ausbruch?", fragte ich nach und Blake nickte nur bestätigend mit dem Kopf.

" _Glückwunsch_ , du stehst nun offiziell auf der schwarzen Liste vom GCPD", meinte Derek belustigend und hob seine Flasche Bier hoch um sie danach sofort an seine Lippen zu setzen und einen Schluck daraus zu trinken.

"Ein _Wunsch_ geht in Erfüllung", sagte ich sarkastisch und gab Derek einen seitlichen Blick.

Nicht lange danach kam J ins Wohnzimmer und eine sofortige Spannung legte sich im Raum nieder. Ich beobachtete ihn still wie er sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ und mit einem überschwänglichen Seufzer schaute er sich suchend nach etwas um. Er hatte seine Schminke erneuert und schien sich ebenfalls rasiert zu haben. Seine natürliche Haarfarbe war an seiner Kopfhaut noch immer zu sehen, gefärbt hatte er seine Haare also noch nicht. Sein Blick blieb auf einmal bei Blake stehen und er streckte seine linke Hand aus und wackelte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern. Blake schien seinen stillen Befehl zu verstehen, nahm die Fernbedingung in die Hand, drehte die Lautstärke wieder hoch und schmiss sie danach J zu, welcher sie mit seiner ausgestreckten Hand elegant auffing. Er wechselte den Sender auf einen anderen Nachrichtenkanal, der ebenfalls von unserem Ausbruch berichtete. Nachdem die Nachrichten beendet waren und scheinbar keine wichtigen Informationen mehr für den Joker aufgezählt wurden, zappte er ziellos durch die ganzen Programme bis er irgendwann beim Film 'Die Maske' stehen blieb. Ich wunderte mich etwas, dass er so einen Film freiwillig anschaute - und seien wir ehrlich, der Film war schon ziemlich dämlich - aber ich mochte ihn dennoch irgendwie, hatte ihn schon öfters gesehen, weshalb ich keinen Kommentar dazu abgab. Nach der Hälfte des Filmes begab ich mich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer um mich ein wenig fertig zu machen und nicht den ganzen Tag gammelig in der Wohnung rum laufen zu müssen.

Ich verließ gerade das Badezimmer um mir andere Klamotten anzuziehen, als ich J bemerkte, der mitten im Raum stand und mich anschaute. Ich machte einen kleinen Satz nach hinten, hielt mir mein Herz und atmete schwer aus. Ich gab ihm einen bösen Blick und machte mich auf zu dem Kleiderschrank.

"Ich komm nur schnell vorbei um dir zu sagen, dass ich, mhh, Erledigungen zu machen habe."

"Erledigungen?", fragte ich, öffnete die Schranktür und wühlte mich durch die Klamotten.

"Nichts besonderes, nur ein _kleines Treffen_ ", sagte er und ich hörte seine Fußstapfen näher kommen.

Ich stoppte kurz in meiner Bewegung und dachte nach. Es konnte doch nicht schaden, oder? _Ach, zur Hölle damit_. "Kann ich mitkommen?"

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und er zog auf meine Frage hin nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich setzte ein unschuldiges und fragendes Gesicht auf und wartete auf eine Antwort. J fuhr sich langsam über seine Lippe mit seiner Zunge und musterte mich einige Zeit, bevor er anfing zu sprechen. "Du willst mitkommen?"

"Ja, wieso nicht?"

"Ich hätte lieber, dass du hier bleibst."

"Warum? Ich hab hier sowieso nichts zu tun und ich seh keinen Grund weshalb ich nicht mit könnte."

"Oh, ich hab einen - _ich will_ , _dass du hier bleibst_ ", sagte er ohne darüber nachzudenken und ich konnte erkennen, wie seine Augen noch dunkler wirkten, als sonst.

Ich wusste, dass ich seine Meinung wahrscheinlich nicht ändern konnte, wenn er wirklich nicht wollte, dass ich mitkomme, doch ich ließ die Warnungen fallen und versuchte ihn weiter zu überzeugen. "Aber es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit um zu sehen, was du so machst, wenn du immer raus gehst. Ich war noch nie bei einem ' _Treffen'_ von dir dabei."

" _Doll_ ", grummelte er warnend und ich wusste, dass ich so langsam eine Grenze überschritt. "Diskutier nicht mit mir. Du bleibst _hier_ und gehst nirgendwo hin. Das sind meine letzten Worte."

Ich war schlau genug um nicht weiter mit ihm zu diskutieren und nickte nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich ihn verstanden hatte. J schien zufrieden damit, drehte sich um und ging aus der Tür hinaus und ließ mich somit wieder alleine. Schmollend drehte ich mich wieder zum Kleiderschrank zurück und suchte weiter irgendwelche Sachen, die ich anziehen konnte, als ich etwas Rotes zwischen meine Finger bekam. Es war eine rote Bluse (eines der Einzigen roten Sachen, die ich besaß), welche ich mir mal von Kristen geliehen hatte. Stumm betrachtete ich die Bluse. Ich hatte Kristen seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen und ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit mich wirklich von ihr zu verabschieden... Ich weiß, ich hatte mich für dieses Leben entschieden und sollte mich ganz von meinem alten Leben abwenden, aber Kristen war meine beste Freundin und auch wenn ich kaum an sie gedacht hatte die letzten Wochen, vermisste ich sie schon ein wenig. Mein Blick glitt zur Tür und blieb daran hängen. Wenn Joker jetzt weg war, hätte ich genug Zeit kurz Kristen zu besuchen - als eine Art Verabschiedung, nur damit sie wusste, was los war, wenn sie nicht schon längst, die Nachrichten über Arkham gesehen hatte. Ich biss mir auf meine Lippe und mit einem bestätigenden Nicken um mir selber etwas Mut zu zusprechen, nahm ich mir meine Sachen aus dem Schrank und zog mich um.

 

 

 


End file.
